Meri jaan hai woh
by fancy pari
Summary: A Kavi story. you never know what someone is to you till you are on the verge of losing them.
1. Chapter 1

**Late night flight**

A young girl is seated nervously in her seat. She clutches both the armrests in fear. Her throat is dry. The plane is ready for take off, she shuts her eyes tight.

 **Airhostess:** Are you okay? You need something?

The girl nods her head as No, tears flow from her eyes.

 **Man (scared):** No…I..I am fine…

She opens her eyes and sees a spectacled young man seated next to her, appearing equally nervous. Their eyes meet and they smile weakly at each other.

 **Man:** aapko bhi darr lagta hai plane me? Mujhe bhi….breathe deep, close your eyes..bas 5 min…

She closes her eyes and breathes deep as the man suggests. The plane gathers speed, she squeezes her eyes and feels a hand on hers. She looks at him startled, his eyes are still closed and he appears to be praying loudly. She oddly finds it very funny and starts giggling. The spectacled man opens his eyes and looks at her laughing uncontrollably holding her hand on her mouth. He joins in the laughter, few minutes later the flight is airborne and they settle down. She wipes her tears and hands a tissue to the co-passenger.

 **Man:** Thanks….life me pehli baar itna hassa hoon ki aasoo aa gaye…aur darr chala gaya..

 **Girl:** I should thank you….usually main toh plane me rone lagti hoon, vomit karti hoon…magar aaj aisa kuch nahi hua…

 **Man:** waise London se meri ek aur flight hai…aap aayengi?

 **Girl:** meri bhi flight London se hai..aap jaa kahan rahe hai?

 **Man:** Houston, Texas…

 **Girl:** Me too…..

They both realize they will be on the same flight again.

 **Man:** Thank god….lets try hamare seats saath me ho…..the girl looks at him with raised eyebrows.

 **Man:** uhh..I..didn't mean it that way….just being friendly…btw, I am Kavin ..

 **Girl:** I am Purvi Malhotra…sorry…Purvi Rai…my name is Purvi Rai..

 **Kavin:** Malhotra…Rai….do do surnames? Ek pasand nahi toh doosra rakh liya..he laughs at his own joke

 **Purvi (snapping):** I..I just got divorced..so aadat nahi huyi hai…isliye..

 **Kavin:** Ohh..my bad..am sorry…thank you once again…good night. He pulls an eye mask over his eyes and sleeps.

She too puts the eye mask and turns to sleeps and the same images pop up….

 **Flashback**

 **1 and a half years back….**

Purvi is studying in final year, college. She has chalked out a plan in front to complete her Masters and PhD abroad. Right now she is bent over the microscope in her microbiology lab. Her phone rings, she doesn't pick it up. She ignores several times, later irritated at the disturbance, checks the caller. She is apologetic.

 **Purvi:** Sorry Babuuuu…lab me thi…

 **PurviF:** I am sorry betuuuu…who kya hai hai naa maine manaa kiya tha meri Mrs Rai ko..but tum jaanti ho….mujhe phone karna pada.

 **Purvi:** Lagta hai emergency hai…warna mera Babuuu mujhe kabhi disturb nahi karta…

 **PurviF:** tu ghar aaja..kuch zaroori kaam hai…

 **Purvi:** abhi? Please naa….maine autoclave pe 300 test tubes rakhe hai..usse dhonaa baaki hai….yeh virus ka culture bhi oven me aur 30 min rakhna hai…toh yeh sab khatam karke, 2 ghante ke baad aati hoon…theekh hai Byeeee..

 **PurviM (angry):** Purviii….abhi ke abhi ghar aaoo..

 **Purvi:** Maa…but…her mother cuts the phone. Purvi is angry at the interruption. She receives a text from her dad.

 **PurviF:** Betuuuuuu….aaajaaaa..warna Mrs Rai mera toast banaa degi…pleasseeeee..

Purvi sighs and a small smile breaks out in her face. She loves her Babuuu (father) the most in this world. He is more like a friend to her. Her mother has been a school principal her whole life and hence is naturally very dominating and strict. She is very formal and calls her husband as Mr Rai. She is the supreme commander of the house and no one dares to upset her or go against her wishes. Purvi is already in her bad books as she has decided to pursue her Phd in microbiology. Her mother wanted her to take Biochemistry.

With all these thoughts she reaches home. Her house is quiet like a classroom. She peeps in the drawing room, the place is spic and span. She quietly steps in and is about to get up the stairs, when she hears a whiplash like 'kadak' voice..

 **PurviM:** gande joote pahen ke kahan jaa rahi hai?

 **Purvi (quickly removing shoes):** Sor..sorry Maa…bhool gayi…

Her mother approaches her. Purvi gets scared and steps back

 **PurviM:** pata nahi aaj kis virus ya bacteria ko leke aayi hai..haath dhoye ache se?

 **Purvi:** Ji maa….sanitize kar liya hai..

 **PurviM:** Pata nahi kya sochke microbiology liya…the future is Biochemistry…

 **PurviF:** arre Mrs Rai…aap tayaar nahi huyi? Who log 1 ghante me aa jayenge..

 **Purvi:** Kaun Babuuuu?

 **PurviM (angry, glaring):** Kitni baar kaha hai..yeh Babu, betu bandh karo….be formal..ghar pe mehmaan aa rahe hai…Mr and Mrs Rajesh Malhotra….yeh tshirt jeans badlo aur maine Taru se kaha hai tumhe tayaar karne…yeh Abhijit aaya nahi ab tak..Mr Rai..zaraa phone kijiye..

Purvi stands there confused. Following another barking order by her mother, she rushes with her bag upstairs to her room.

 **Purvi:** Taru Bhabhi….yes sab kya naya drama hai…kaun hai Mr Malhotra aur mujhe kyun tayyar hone ko kaha hai?

 **Tarika (closing door):** Baith…bataati hoon..pehle promise kar gussa nahi karegi…Purvi promises her sister-in-law.

 **Tarika:** Mr Malhotra tere naanu ke best friend ke bête hai. Tere Naanu aur Mr Malhotra ke papa apni dosti ko rishtedaari me badalna chahte the….magar ho na saka…aur ab tere Naanu nahi rahe…toh unke best friend ki ichaa hai….kisi tarah rishtedaari ho jaaye…

 **Purvi (confused):** Toh?

 **Tarika (drawing a deep breath):** Toh…Mummyji ne tumhara rishta karne ka socha hai..Mr Malhotra ke bête – Suyash ke saath..

 **Purvi (angry):** WHATTTTT? Rishtaaa? Mera…main abhi jaake dekhti hoon Maa ko…

 **Tarika (pulling her):** Shhhhhhhh…..tumne promise kiya hai…

 **Purvi (angry):** Bhabhi….this is not fair..Maa jaanti hai…mujhe aur kitna padhna hai…phir bhi..No…Main bilkul ready nahi hooon…

Purvi's father gets in her room slowly. He looks at Tarika. She indicates Purvi is upset. Her father clears his throat. Purvi looks up at her father and turns her face around.

 **PurviF:** Betuuuu….tayyar nahi huyi..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe aapse bhi baat nahi karni hai..aap bhi Maa ke saath mil gaye..mujhe bhagana chahte hai iss ghar se…

 **PurviF:** Arre betuuuuu…..main tumhare bina jee sakta hoon kya? Magar ek na ek din toh yeh hona hi hai naa..waise bhi abhi sirf rishta pakka karne waale hai..itni jaldi thodi bhejoonga tujhe..

 **Purvi:** But Babuuuu..

 **PurviF (stroking her hairs):** Betuuu…tere Nanu ki aakhiri icha thi yeh…unke liye please…

 **Purvi (accepting):** Okay…sirf aapke liye babuuuu…

Purvi gets ready and awaits the guests downstairs.

 **Mr Malhotra:** kahan hai hamari hone waali bahu?

Tarika gets Purvi downstairs. She sits on a sofa between her parents.

 **Mr Malhotra:** aap toh bahut beautiful ho…she will be perfect for Suyash..kyun gayatri…

 **Gayatri (Mrs Malhotra):** hmmm..she looks a bit upset.

 **Mr Malhotra:** hame Purvi pasand hai….hamari haan hai…bass ek baat kehni hai…Suyash USA se 2 din me aa jayega...Papaaji ki tabiyat thodi nazuk hai…Suyash unka favorite pota hai….unki bahut ichaa hai ki Suyash ki shaadi ho jaaye unke aankhon ke saamne..toh..

 **PurviF:** toh?

 **Mr Malhotra:** Mr Rai…hum next week hi shaadi karvaana chahte hai…

 **PurviM:** hame manzoor hai..

 **Purvi (shock):** Maa…meri studies..college…

 **PurviM:** Maine haan keh diya hai….yeh mere babuji ki aakhiri icha thi…Mr Rai…shaadi ki tayyari kijiye..

 **PurviF:** lekin hamne abhi tak Suyash ko nahi dekha..

 **Mr Malhotra:** maine kaha na 2 din me aa raha hai..tab dekh lijiye..aur Meera (Purvi's mother) ne toh photo dekh hi li hai…

 **PurviM:** Haan….he will be perfect for Purvi…USA me software engineer hai…5 saal me green card mil jayega…

The families talk about other details and leave.

 **Purvi (angry):** Maa….aap yeh kaise kar sakti hai..its my life…meri shaadi meri marzi se hogi….I am sorry..main yeh shaadi nahi karoongi…

 **PurviM:** Kyun? Kya kami hai ladke me?

 **Abhijit:** Maa…Purvi ki baat sahi hai…aap bahut jaldbaazi kar rahi hai…abhi iski padhaai bhi poori nahi huyi hai…

 **PurviM:** ab tum decide karoge iss ghar ki baaten….jab maine tumhare liye Taru ko chunaa..tumne yehi sab drama kiya thaa..aaj khush ho naa? Bolo ?

 **Abhijit:** Maa…yeh sach hai main bahut khush hoon Tarika ke saath..but Purvi…

 **PurviM:** tumhe kya lagta hai..mujhe fikar nahi hai meri beti ki…..I know whats best for her…yeh mere Papa ki aakhiri icha thi….aur main isse har haal me poora karna chahti hoon..aur main Rajesh (Suyash dad) ko bachpan se jaanti hoon…unki family bahut achi hai..Purvi khush rahegi

 **Purvi:** But meri padhaai..aap jaanti hai main PhD karna chahti hoon….

 **PurviM:** Haan apna time waste kar rahi ho….but uska bhi khayal rakh liya hai maine…Suyash ke saath shaadi ke baad tum bhi USA jaa sakti ho…apni padhaai poori kar sakti ho..

 **Purvi:** But Maaa…

 **PurviF:** Betuuu….Maa ki baat maan lo…who tumhara acha hi sochengi….

 **Flashback over**

 **Air hostess:** Ma'm..would you like to have some coffee or tea?

 **Purvi (wiping her tears):** No..I am fine..

 **Kavin:** good morning…I hope you slept well…whats the time?

 **Purvi (small smile):** Yes…thank you..abhi 2 ghante aur hai…London pahunchne ke liye..

 **Hello all...My new Kavi story...hope you like it...**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane undergoes through turbulence and Purvi feels like vomiting but she holds it somehow. Their plane gets delayed and now she has to rush to catch her connecting flight.

She is breathlessly running to her gate when she gets a strong feeling to vomit and rushes inside a restroom. She vomits and clutches her stomach in pain. She washes her face and comes out tired and disoriented. She dashes onto someone.

 **Kavin:** Oops..sorry ma'm…I hope you are fine

 **Purvi (tired):** tum…I am sorry tooo..

They hear an announcement for boarding of their flight to Texas.

 **Kavin:** hey..thats us..chalo..

Purvi nods and walks slowly still tired and nauseous. Kavin goes ahead and turns to see her clutching her sides.

 **Kavin:** hey…Ms Malhotra..ooops..sorry Ms Rai…are you okay?

 **Purvi:** mere pet me dard hai…I feel like vomiting.

 **Kavin:** tum jaoo…main tumhara bag sambhalta hoon..go…

Purvi rushes again and comes out exhausted from all the puking.

 **Purvi:** Main nahi chal sakti… u go….the last boarding announcement is done. Kavin grabs her hand and rushes through the crowd. He handles their passports and boarding passes. Purvi crashes in her seat.

 **Airhostess:** Ma'm please wear your seatbelt. We will soon take off.

 **Kavin:** I will take care..Thank you.

He shakes Purvi who is already asleep from the exhaustion. He nudges her again when she places her head on his shoulder. Kavin takes pity and puts her seat belt on. He slowly tries to place her head on her headrest, Purvi now holds his arm with her hands and murmurs.

 **Purvi (murmur):** Babuuu….mujhe please thapki do naa…

Kavin looks at her with confusion. He pats her forehead as she sleeps holding his arm more tightly. He gets busy and doesn't realise the plane has taken off.

 **Purvi home**

 **Abhijit:** Tarika..tumhe koi message aaya Purvi ka…woh London pahunchi hogi naa…

 **Tarika:** Nahi Abhi…but Texas ki flight toh take off ho chuki hai…maine abhi abhi check kiya..I hope who theekh ho…

He gets worried and sits down tensed. Tarika comes and covers his hands.

 **Tarika:** sab theekh hoga…woh bahut brave hai….

 **Abhijit (tears):** mujhse 10 saal choti hai who…..…uski life me itna sab kuch ho gaya aur main….kuch nahi kar paaya…4 din pehle bhi usne mujhse wahi sawaal kiya….

 **Flashback**

One night, Abhijit gets up to drink water. He goes to the kitchen when he hears a sound from the store room. Alarmed he walks slowly and sees the door slightly open. He opens it noiselessly and is startled to see Purvi seated in the middle of the room, she is sifting through pages of a thick album and is comparing it with something on her phone.

 **Abhijit (worried):** Purvi..yeh kya kar rahi hai…yahan kyun baithi hai…

 **Purvi:** dada…aaoo naa…yeh dekho..aap bhi dekho..

He sits down next to her. She has her wedding album and is looking at pictures.

 **Purvi:** yeh…yeh meri mehendi ki photo hai….isme Suyash kitna sad lag raha hai…hai naa...usne usne shagun ki mehendi bhi nahi lagvaayi..mere saath dance bhi nahi kiya….

Abhijit remembers everything with sadness..

 **Purvi (shifting other pictures):** Yeh dekho…hamari reception ki photo…meri dress aur Suyash ki sherwaani bilkul match nahi kar rahi hai…aur usne toh who couple waali photos me zyaada pose bhi nahi kiyaa..

 **Abhijit:** Purvi….tum yeh sab purani baate leke kyun baithi ho…yeh sab..yeh sab ab past hai..bhool jaoo..

 **Purvi (taking out her mobile):** yeh dekho dada….Suyash ne photos upload kiye hai..facebook pe..uske shaadi ke…Karishma ke saath..dekho toh…sab…sab rasme kiye unhone…mehendi, sangeet, cocktail party..hamari shaadi me sirf mehendi thi naa…kyun dada ?

Abhijit looks at the pictures. Suyash looks very happy and excited with his new wife – Karishma..

 **Purvi (showing more pictures):** Yeh dekho….reception me kitne poses kiye usne…aur uski sherwaani..ekdum matching hai Karishma ke saath…dono ne milke shopping ki hogi?

 **Abhijit (feeling sad):** Purvi…bass karo…tumhe takleef hogi aur kuch nahi..bhool jaoo usko..

 **Purvi:** dadaaa….ek ..ek last photo..dekho…aap bhi ho isme…aap khush ho..main bhi khush hoon…magar Suyash…dada aapne dekha tha use uss waqt…toh aapne Maa ko kyun nahi bataya….mujhe kyun nahi bataya…. She starts sobbing…

 **Abhijit (crying, holding her):** I am sorry….main kuch nahi kar paaya….

 **Purvi (crying):** Dada aisa kyun hua?….Suyash kyun itna khush hai?…usne mujhe kyun chodd diyaa?…Babuuu kyun chale gaye?….mujhe babuuu chahiye…mujhe meri life waapas chahiye dada….

 **Flashback over**

 **Abhijit:** Tarika..jo bhi hua uss me Purvi ki kya galti thi? Acha khaasa woh apni life me khush thi..uske life ka ek maqsad tha..uski padhaai…sab kuch bikhar gaya…kya who phir se sambhaalegi apne aap ko? Wahan doosre country me gayi hai jahaan hamara koi nahi hai…uska kaun dhyaan rakehga?

 **Tarika(comforting):** Tum jaante ho na Purvi ko….usse apne padhaai ke aage kuch nahi dikhta…ab yehi usse phir se jeena sikhayegi…

 **Plane to Texas**

Kavin and Purvi are dozing off on each other's shoulder. Purvi wakes up first and is surprised that she is holding Kavin's arm. She leaves it immediately and nudges him to wake.

 **Kavin:** hey…sorry..woh main so gaya…are you fine now?

 **Purvi:** I am sorry..woh mujhe pata nahi chala maine neend me haath pakad liya…

They hear announcement of landing. Kavin and Purvi make their way to the airport entrance with other passengers.

 **Purvi:** Thank you so much Kavin..Kavin right….tum nahi hote toh pata nahi itna lamba safar main kaise karti…pehli baar akele travel kar rahi thi….

 **Kavin:** Thank you toh mujhe kehna chahiye…itne saare flights li hai maine har baar darr ke saath…aaj pehli baar mujhe pata hi nahi chala flight take off ho gayi…

They say goodbyes to each other. Purvi walks ahead with her luggage..he calls from behind

 **Kavin:** Ms Rai…best of luck for your future…I am sure you will do good..

 **Purvi:** Thank you…..tum bahut ache ho…bye..

 **Purvi apartments:**

 **Purvi:** Dada…aap kaise ho? Main theekh se pahunch gayi…apartment me hoon…

 **Abhijit (worried):** thank god..tumne London se phone kyun nahi kiya? Mujhe bahut tension ho gayi thi..teri tabiyat toh theekh hai naa…aur wahan par thand kaisi hai?

 **Purvi:** main theekh hoon Dada…meri flight late pahunchi thi isliye aapko contact nahi kar paayi..Taru bhabhi kahan hai?

 **Tarika:** Purvi….kaisi hai tu? Kuch khaaya tune? Zyaada tabiyat theekh nahi hai toh tere bag me saari dawaai pack kar di thi maine…acha yeh bata tune flight me ulti toh nahi ki naa?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Nahi Bhabhi….pehli baar mujhe ulti nahi huyi…Kavin ne meri help ki…

 **Tarika:** yeh kavin kaun hai?

 **Purvi:** Koi nahi bhabhi..bas flight me bagal me passenger tha..usne bahut help ki meri…

 **PurviM:** Purvi…kaisi hai tu beta…

 **Purvi (formal):** Mrs Rai…I..I am fine..

 **PurviM:** tumne mujhe ab tak maaf nahi kiya?

 **Purvi:** main kaun hoti hoon aapko maaf karne waali…..aur kiss baat ki maafi..aap kabhi galat ho sakti hai kya?

 **PurviM:** Purvi..beta meri baat..

She cuts the phone. She picks her handbag and removes a framed picture. She looks at it lovingly – it's a picture of her Babuuu and her.

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** I miss you Babuuuuu….kyun mujhe akela chodd ke chale gaye? Waapas aa jaoo please….I miss you..

She sleeps on the sofa hugging the photo.

 **Flashback**

It's the day before Purvi's wedding to Suyash. She is lying on her bed but there is no sleep in her eyes. She is feeling shy thinking about her would be husband – Suyash. It's a rushed wedding but to everyone's surprise Purvi takes an instant liking to Suyash and is ready for the wedding. She is right now too excited to sleep. There is a knock on her door. Its her father.

 **Purvi:** Babuuuu….aap..yahan?

 **PurviF:** Neend nahi aa rahi thi betuuu…andar aa jaoon..

He comes inside, Purvi snuggles to him comfortably.

 **PurviF:** Meri betuuu khush hai naa? Sab kuch itni jaldi ho raha hai…..teri marzi bhi theekh se nahi puchi….tujhe Suyash pasand hai naa?

Purvi is shy and nods her head hugging him tight.

 **Purvi:** acha hai Babuuu…he is cute..

 **PurviF (jealous):** achhaaa…tere Babuuu se bhi cute…toh ab tum mujhe bhool jaogi?

 **Purvi:** Nahi Babuuu…kabhi nahi….aap hi mere babuuu ho….I love you..I will miss you a lot..

 **PurviF (hugging her, kissing forehead):** I love you too betuuuuu..I will miss you a lot..tears flow from his eyes..

 **Purvi (sad):** Babuuuuu..no crying….aap aise rooge toh main shaadi ko No bol doongi..

 **PurviF (wiping tears):** Arre nahi..Babuuu nahi royenge..tu promise kar..tu bhi kal nahi royegi…

They both hug each other and cry.

 **PurviF:** acha acha..ronaa bandh kar…aisi roni surat rakhke shaadi karegi toh Suyash bhaag jayegaa..Purvi smiles and wipes her tears.

 **PurviF:** arre…yeh side table pe teri aur meri photo thi..kahan gayi?

 **Purvi:** who toh maine sabse pehle pack ki hai….mere kamre me rakhne ke liye..

 **PurviF:** paagal….shaadi ke baad Papa ki photo lagayegi kamre me?

 **Purvi:** Main kahin bhi jaoo…mere aur babuuu ke photo ko le jaoongi…mujhe lagega aap mere paas ho…

 **PurviF:** Chal..so jaa ab….kal jaldi uthna hai..

 **Purvi:** Babuuuu..mujhe thapki do naa….her father pats her forehead and she sleeps.

 **Flashback over**

 **Purvi (sleep):** Babuuu..thapki do naa…she waits for that comforting touch but she gets up with a start, looks around the room. She realizes where she is, she picks up the photo and cries loudly…crouching alone on the couch.

 **Thank you all for the love..I hope you will like this story. please post your review - good, bad, ugly...**

 **many readers have requested an Ishita-Dushyant story. I love them too, the moment I get an idea for them, I shall definitely write it down...**


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi wakes up the next morning and leaves to go to her university. It's the first day of her new life. She locks the door and hails a cab.

 **Dr Johnson (her guide):** Well…hello young lady.. how are you doing today?

 **Purvi:** I am doing good Sir..

 **Dr Johnson:** Please call me John…let me get you started. I have another student with me. Lets go over to the lab to meet her.

Dr Johnson introduces a fellow researcher – Teena Mathews. The girls talk and she helps Purvi settle in the lab.

 **Teena:** So where are you staying?

 **Purvi:** The Westend apartments, on Mount Siblis road…

 **Teena:** That's too far from the university and I have heard there are lots of thefts around. You have a room mate?

 **Purvi:** No..i am staying alone…

 **Teena:** That's nice…you can get over guys for fun..you single? Or do you have a boyfriend?

 **Purvi (ashamed, sad):** I…I am single..I mean..i just got divorced..

 **Teena:** Oh..I am sorry…lets hope you find someone real nice real quick…this city is full of young, single men, you can take your pick..hey do you want to join me for dinner.. I am going with some friends.

 **Purvi:** No..i will be fine….

Purvi finishes her first day and goes home all tired. She picks up her father's photo, her phone rings.

 **Abhijit:** Purvi….kaisi hai tu? Aaj university ka pehla din kaisa tha?

 **Purvi:** main achi hoon Dada….first day was nice…iss mahine mujhe sirf references collect karne hai…next month se actual research shuru hoga..

 **Abhijit:** chalo acha hua…mann lagake padhna….you have a bright future…acha tera apartment kaisa hai? Tum akeli rehti ho..mujhe fikar hoti hai…

 **Purvi:** aap fikar mat kijiye….waise bhi aadat ho gayi hai…akele rehne ki..

 **Abhijit (sad):** Purvi..please…beeti baton ko bhool jaoo…koshish toh karo..

 **Purvi:** Ji Dada…someone knocks on her door.

 **Purvi:** acha Dada..main phone rakhti hoon…mujhe dinner banana hai..

She cuts the call and opens the door. There is no one outside. She steps inside to close the door when she feels a great force pushing her on the couch. Someone presses her head on the couch and a strong hand holds both her hands back.

 **Man (voice):** Don't move or scream..else you will get hurt..

Purvi gets shit scared and tries to get up and see the face of the attacker. He presses her head with greater force, submitting her face on the cushion. She cannot see anything but can hear another person moving in the room, taking her stuff.

 **Man (voice):** Lets move mate..we are done..

 **Man (voice):** We are leaving honey! Don't call the cops…or next time I will kill you !…

They both leave the house. Purvi stays on the couch the same way they have left her. She is terribly shaken and is trembling badly. She looks around the room, they have taken away her luggage, laptop and purse with cash and cards..

Sweat pours down her face and she gets up slowly and shuts the door and sits down listening for any sound.. the stillness of her room is broken by a ringing noise. She gets startled and jumps, the noise is coming from below the couch. She bends gingerly and with trembling hands and teary eyes picks her cell phone.

 **Purvi:** he..hello..

 **Teena:** Hey Purvi..its me…you sure about not coming with me for dinner?

 **Purvi (sobbing, trembling):** Teena…Teena…..help….

Teena comes over immediately and hugs a hysterical Purvi.

 **Teena:** Calm down..calm down..did they hurt you?

 **Purvi (scared):** No…No..they just took away everything…I am scared..

 **Teena:** Okay….you want to report to the cops…let me talk to the concierge here..

 **Purvi (pulling her, shaking):** Nooo..No….they will kill me…..Noooo..

 **Teena:** Oh God…what do we do? You come with me…take whatever is left in the room, you are not staying here anymore..

 **Purvi (scared):** But…but where will I go?

 **Teena:** You are staying with me….I will just have to ask my room mate…but I am sure it will be fine…you go get ready..don;t worry I am here..let me just inform my roomie..

Teena helps Purvi pack up her remaining stuff and takes her to her house. They await for Teena's roomie to open the door.

 **Teena:** Hi…thanks…this is my new friend….come in Purvi…

 **Kavin:** Tum? Ms Malhotra….oops Ms Rai…

 **Purvi:** Kav..Kavin?

 **Teena:** You know each other? Wow!

Teena explains Purvi's situation to Kavin who helps them out to settle.

 **Kavin:** I have made some Pasta..Purvi I am sure tumne kuch khaaya nahi hoga…have something and then sleep..don't worry….you are safe here..

Purvi has her dinner and retires to Teena's room to sleep. She sleeps immediately due to jet lag and tiredness. Teena shuts her bedroom door and steps out..

 **Kavin:** where are you going now?

 **Teena:** Joe's home alone tonight….sooo..i thought you know…me and him….

 **Kavin (showing disinterest):** don't explain…you leave….have fun…..

Kavin watches TV having beer. He dozes off there itself.

 **Purvi (scream): Babuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…..**

Kavin wakes up with a start, takes a second or two to realise the scream is coming from Teena's room. He opens the door and sees Purvi sitting upright on the bed.

 **Kavin:** Ms Rai…helooo….you need something?

She doesn't reply but sits there looking all frightened. He steps ahead and holds her shoulder. That moment Purvi jumps and starts running in the room, screaming.

 **Kavin:** shhhhhh…calm down…you are safe..you are safe….he tries to calm her down. She hits him out in fear, scratching his arms..

 **Kavin (holding her hands):** Easy Easy….Shhhh…chup ho jaoo…yeh India nahi hai…This is America….neighbours kahin police na bulaa le..

Purvi is still agitated and screaming, her screams getting louder. Kavin gets frustrated, exhales a sharp breath and clamps her mouth tight, holding her struggles. He lays flat on her back. Purvi relives the same moment with the attacker and in panic bites his hand hard..

 **Kavin (angry):** Stop it…..F***…..you bit me…he slaps her.

Purvi falls behind holding her cheek and crouches to a corner. She is crying but without any noise (like scared to cry)

 **Kavin (holding his bleeding hand):** Shitttt…it burns… ahhhhh..

Purvi sees the blood trickling fast and sobs loudly, she is badly shaking. Kavin looks at her and gets scared. He approaches slowly and takes her in his arms, patting her head.

 **Kavin:** Heyy….calm down…its okay….shhhhhh…. shhhhhh…

Purvi cries some more and later sniffles. Kavin asks her slowly.

 **Kavin:** You okay now? Don't worry..you are safe….she shuts her eyes and nods her head. He leaves her carefully. He gives her a glass of water that she gulps down quickly with trembling hands. Kavin gets up to leave, she holds his hand suddenly.

 **Purvi (scared):** please….don't..don't leave me….mujhe darr lag raha hai.. Kavin makes her stand and takes her to the bed.

 **Kavin:** so jaoo…main yahi hoon….kuch chahiye tumhe?

 **Purvi:** No…Teena..Teena kahan hai?

 **Kavin:** She is with Joe..her boyfriend….Its just me and you here…Purvi looks at him scared again.

 **Kavin (trying to assure):** Hey..i didn't mean it that way..relax….try to sleep..main apne room me hoon..okay…

She shuts her eyes tight and still looks scared. Kavin reaches the door and turns to look at her. She appears scared still, he comes and sits next to her. Her eyebrows are still raised and she is sleeping crouched like a baby. He smiles and pats her forehead gently. He watches as she slowly relaxes, settles in a more comfortable position and sleeps again..

 **Next morning**

 **Teena:** Purvi..get up…its morning…..

Purvi gets up, looks around and sees Teena in front.

 **Teena:** you look like a ghost..did you sleep well? Purvi nods her head..

 **Teena:** Come…Kavin is making pancakes…u hungry?

Purvi comes into the living room cum kitchenette, Kavin is flipping pancakes.

 **Kavin:** Good morning Ms Rai…did you sleep well?

 **Purvi (nodding):** Yes….she notices a bandage in Kavin's hand. She remembers the reason and is guilty.

 **Teena:** Kavin makes the best pancakes in this world…have them with this maple syrup…

 **Purvi (taking a bite):** Its tasty..Thank you Kavin..

 **Kavin (taking a bow):** oui Madame…I gotta go…my shift starts soon

 **Purvi:** shift?

 **Kavin (removes apron, extends hand):** Hi…I am Kavin, Kavin Oberoi….physiotherapist with St Jude hospital, Houston..nice to meet you..

Purvi shakes his hands and smiles.

 **Purvi:** Thanks Kavin…and I..I am sorry

 **Kavin:** You are very welcome…sorry for what? Purvi looks at the bandage, Kavin brushes it off..

 **Kavin:** koi baat nahi….chalo..i need to go for my shower….

 **Teena:** he is sweet…he is handsome too…right?

 **Purvi:** hmmm…Teena…I..I…

 **Teena:** whats the matter?

 **Purvi:** My cards, cash….mere paas kuch nahi hai..Bhaiya ko bataoongi toh mujhe agli flight se waapas aane keh denge…next month se research stipend aa jayegi..so…will you help me now?

 **Teena:** hmmm…main bhi stipend se hi apartment ka rent, food etc bharti hoon..and its already 10th of this month..so I am sorry..i cannot help you much..But hey! I have an idea..

 **Purvi:** what?

 **Teena:** Why don't you work..you know..McDonalds, Subway, waitress sort of….just for few days..you will meet lots of people and Bam….money problem solved….Ta daaaaa…

 **Purvi:** maine kabhi kiya nahi hai…Mrs Rai kabhi allow nahi karti…

 **Teena:** Mrs Rai? Your governess?

 **Purvi (swallowing):** No…my mom..

 **Teena:** Strange..you call your mother by her name..anyways…the bathroom's free..you can wear my clothes for today…

 **Kavin:** Girls…do you need a ride till the university…

 **Teena:** sure….be right back

The girls hop on his car and Kavin rides keeping an eye on Purvi from the mirror. They both step out and Teena walks ahead

 **Kavin:** Purvi…one second…hmmm…take down my number….Teena will be with Joe tonight again…I will pick you up…..I will take you shopping….sounds good..

 **Purvi:** I..I…

 **Kavin:** I am just trying to help….let me know if you want to come..Bye..have a good day..he wears his spectacles.

 **Now with a twist of fate Purvi and Kavin are living in the same house together...so naturally KaVi ban jayenge...not so soon of course...keep readiing...**

 **Dear Mansi...Shorryyyy..main aapse baat nahi ki isliye...but aisa kuch nahi hai...you can PM me any time..I love you all...I am glad you are liking this story..dekho aapke liye no flashbacks in this chapter..happyyyyy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kavin:** Purvi…tumhe jo kharidna hai who lelo…don't be shy..

 **Purvi:** Thank you Kavin….

Kavin browses through some t-shirts while Purvi tries out various dresses. She tries on a night t-shirt with teddy bears. She looks at the reflection and tears form in her eyes.

 **Flashback**

 **PurviM:** Purvi..stop crying..tum koi choti bachi nahi ho..it was just a teddy bear…jo tumhare paas bachpan se hai…Mr Rai…samjahiye isse…mere school ka waqt ho raha hai..

 **PurviF:** Mrs Rai..aap nikaliye….you are getting late.

He waits till his wife leaves.

 **PurviF:** Betuuuu…mat ro….chal ek surprise hai tere liye…he closes Purvi's eyes and takes her to her room.

Purvi opens her eyes and on the bed are two teddy bears, her bed is covered with a teddy bedsheet. The curtains have Winnie the pooh…

 **Purvi (happy, jumping):** Babuuuuuuuu….yeh saare mere liye….I love you..you are the best !

She goes and kisses the teddy bears.

 **PurviF:** acha bata itne saare teddies me teri sabse favorite bear kaunsi hai?

Purvi looks at each of the bears carefully, thinks hard and then runs to her father hugging him tight.

 **Purvi:** Babuuuu…you are my best teddy…aap ekdum teddy ke jaise golu-molu ho aur aap jab haste ho naaa..Ho HOOO HOOOO karke..aapka pet ekdum teddy jaise hilta hai…aap ekdum Teddy jaise warm ho…I love you my teddyyyyy….

 **Flashback over**

 **Kavin (smile):** tumhe teddy bears pasand hai?

 **Purvi (smile):** haan…Babuuu hamesha mujhe teddy gift karte the..

 **Kavin:** Yeh Babuu kaun hai? Tum kal raat ko yehi naam leke chillayi thi..aur plane me bhi mujhe babuu bula rahi thi neend me….lagta hai bahut pyaar karti ho Babuu ko…ahhh….if you don't mind me asking….kya woh tumhara husband I mean ex-husband hai?

 **Purvi:** Babuuu…was my dad…

 **Kavin:** was?

 **Purvi:** he…he is no more….6 mahine pehle…she wipes her tears.

 **Kavin (feeling bad):** I ..I am sorry…main tumhe upset nahi karna chahta tha…..he changes the topic.

 **Kavin:** I am hungry…lets eat…kya khaaogi?

 **Purvi:** anything….

Kavin and Purvi go to a Thai food joint. They wait for their food to come.

 **Kavin:** so…Teena tells me..tum micro pe research kar rahi ho….pehle koi experience hai kya?

Purvi and Kavin indulge in small talks about her research, his job as physiotherapy, the weather etc..

 **Girl voice:** Kavin !

Purvi watches as Kavin stands up and hugs a blonde girl. She kisses him on his cheeks..

 **Girl:** ohh…new girl…you moved on pretty quick…she extends a hand to Purvi

 **Girl:** Hi I am Gloria….Kavin's ex-girlfriend..you are?

 **Purvi:** I…I am Purvi…just …a room mate ..ahhh..a friend..

 **Girl (laugh):** hmmm….best of luck….she winks at her, leaving her confused and worried..

 **Kavin:** Bye Gloria..I will call you sometime..

 **Girl (snapping):** yeah like you will….seeya…

They both have their remaining dinner in silence. They reach home, Purvi arranges her clothes and other stuff. Teena is away with Joe. Purvi tries to sleep but cannot. She steps out and sees Kavin is watching TV.

 **Purvi:** Hi..

 **Kavin:** Hi..kya hua neend nahi aa rahi hai?

 **Purvi (smile):** Nahi…pata nahi…jet lag shayad..

 **Kavin:** hmm …mera bhi wahi haal hai…anyways…you want some beer?

 **Purvi (shock):** Beer?..no..no..I..I don't drink…

 **Kavin (shrugs shoulders):** great….do you mind if I have some…she nods and he takes out some beer from the refrigerator. She watches as he drinks one after other two beers. He goes to the bathroom and Purvi takes the remote to change the channels.

 **Kavin:** Hey…stop stop stop…awesome movie..do you mind? She shrugs and places the remote down and leaves the room.

The volume of the TV is loud and Purvi tosses in her sleep due to disturbance. She comes out of the room hearing a loud moaning. She is shocked to see a nude scene on the TV and Kavin dozing off in front of it… she is embarrassed at the noise from the TV and scrambles to take the remote from his hand. He has held it tightly, she tries to pull it and with the force, Kavin slides ahead in his sleep and falls on her.

 **Purvi (panic):** Kavin! Get up….

Kavin wakes up and finds Purvi just below him, meanwhile the scene on TV has got more erotic and loud moans fill the room. He gets confused with the sound.

 **Kavin:** Tum….kya ho raha hai…

 **Purvi (pushing him):** TV bandh karo…

Kavin realizes and gets up immediately and fumbling with the remote switches it off. They both sit apart and embarrassingly look here and there.

 **Kavin:** sorry..pata nahi chala kab so gaya….waise main…main toh ek action movie dekh raha tha..yeh pata nahi…waise which movie was this?

 **Purvi (red):** I…I….don't know…

 **Kavin:** you are embarrassed ! don't tell me kabhi aisi movies nahi dekhi..tumhari shaadi kaise huyi? He laughs….

 **Purvi (angry):** Stop it Kavin…main aisi ladki nahi hoon…naa main sharab peeti hoon, naa maine kabhi aisi gandi movies dekhi hai..naa mujhe koi interest hai tumhari girlfriend number whatever banne me..main yahan apni padhai poori karni aayi hoon….tumne meri bahut help ki..I am really thankful…unknowingly tears flow out from her eyes…aur rahi baat meri shaadi ki…toh who mera past tha..jisse main bhoolna chahti hoon..

She rushes inside, sobbing badly. She holds the pillow tight.

 **Flashback**

 **PurviF:** Suyash beta….mujhe bataoo….Purvi se kuch galti ho gayi kya? Abhi shaadi ko sirf 6 mahine huye hai…..aisa kya hua hai?

 **Suyash:** Uncle please…mere aur Purvi ke tastes bilkul alag hai…she is not my type..

 **Abhijit (getting angry):** Kya matlab hai not your type..kya kharabi hai meri bahen me? Sundar hai, padhi likhi hai…sabki izzat karti hai..koi buri aadat nahi hai…

 **Suyash:** Koi kharabi nahi hai..sab achai hi hai..aur yehi mujhe nahi chahiye…I wanted a girl jo meri zaroorton ko samjhe…mere needs ko, mere ichaaoo ko…..aur Purvi se mujhe aisa kuch bhi nahi mila…she doesn't satisfy me..

 **PurviF:** manta hoon shayad tum dono alag ho..magar give her some time beta…just 6 mahine huye hai..usme bhi tum dono sirf ek mahina saath rahe ho…ek kaam karo….tum Purvi ko apne saath America le jaoo….tumhare saath thod rahegi toh tumhare tastes, aadaton ko samajh legi….Purvi ekdum strict ghar me pali badhi hai…Mrs Rai ka focus hamesha padhaai par tha…

 **Suyash:** Uncle please…I have decided…mera aur Purvi ka saath me koi future nahi hai…sach poochiye toh mujhe pehle hi Purvi pasand nahi thi…maine yeh shaadi sirf Daadu ke wajah se ki thi…socha tha shayad shaadi ke baad Purvi badal jaayegi….its too late now…

Purvi's father and Abhijit return home disappointed and dejected.

 **Tarika:** Kya kaha Suyash ne?

 **Abhijit:** Tarika…..Suyash Purvi ke saath koi rishta nahi rakhna chahta..humne usse bahut samjhaane ki koshish ki thi..

 **Tarika (shocked):** Kya? Lekin…lekin Abhijit..usse problem kya hai? Kuch bataya usne?

 **Abhijit (holding hand on head):** Kaise bataoo Tarika….woh kehta hai…ki Purvi uske type ki nahi hai..woh simple hai, boring hai….aur..

 **Tarika:** aur? Aur kya Abhijit..

 **Abhijit (disgust):** Who Purvi se satisfied nahi hai…

 **Tarika (disgust):** Chee….usne aisa kaha….

 **Abhijit:** Arre usne yeh tak kaha usne yeh shaadi sirf uske dadaaji ki wajah se ki hai..zabardasti….maine pehle hi kaha tha hum bahut jaldbaazi kar rahe hai..magar meri sunta kaun hai…

 **PurviM:** Tum mujh par ungli uthaa rahe ho? Maine wahi kiya jo uss waqt mujhe sahi laga..meri bhi arranged marriage huyi thi Mr Rai ke saath, Abhijit tumhari bhi arranged marriage hi huyi hai Tarika ke saath….kya Tarika ne adjust nahi kiya? Maine apne kitni saare shauq, aadaten sacrifice kiye hai….Shaadi ek adjustment hai jo pati aur patni dono ko karni chahiye…insaan khud bhi responsible hota hai apni zindagi ke liye, apni khushiyon ke liye..

 **PurviF (shouting):** MEEERAAAAAAA bass….

Everyone is stunned in the house. Purvi's father has never raised his voice ever. He has never called his wife by her name. Today he looks at her with a mixture of disgust, anger. His hand is raised as if to slap his wife.

 **Abhijit:** Papa…papa…shaant ho jaayiye..Papa..

 **PurviF:** BaSSSS…ab ek aur shabd nikaala…toh itne saal jo sabar banaake rakha tha..woh toot jayegaa…

 **Purvi (scared, whisper):** Babuuu…Purvi's father looks at his darling daughter, she looks very timid and scared. He manages to cool off and marches upstairs to his room. Purvi wipes her tears and follows him.

She enters the room and finds him seated on his rocking chair. She approaches him slowly and places a hand on his shoulder. He looks up, he is crying.

 **Purvi (holding his face):** Babuuuuu…..please…mat roooooo…main theekh hoon…theekh hoon Babuuu..

 **PurviF (folding hands):** Betuuuuu….apne Babuu ko maaf kardo…maine tumhari zindagi barbaad kar di…main chahta toh yeh sab rok sakta tha..magar maine aisa nahi kiya..

 **Purvi (crying, holding his hands):** no Babuuuu…aapki koi galti nahi hai…main..main sab kuch bhool jaoongi…I promise…main nahi roongi…main Suyash ko sorry boloongi…who jo bolega mmm..main waisa karoongi…sab theekh ho jayega Babuuuuu….I promise..main ekdum change ho jaoongi…

Father and daughter hug each other and cry. Suddenly Purvi feels her father limp.

 **Purvi (checking):** baa..Baabuuuu…kya hua? Babuuuuu…..aankhen kholo…she panics as he clutches his heart in pain… Dadaaaaa, Taru Bhabhiiii….jaldi aao..babbuuuuuuu…

Tarika, Abhijit and Purvi's mother rush upstairs. Tarika checks her father-in-law and looks at Abhijit in horror. He is dead..

 **Abhijit (shouting):** Kya…kya hua Papa ko..bolo Tarika…

 **Purvi (dazed, patting her dad's forehead):** shhhhhhh…Babuuuu so gaye hai…

 **Flashback over**

She cries bitterly reliving those painful memories. There is a soft knock on her door.

 **Kavin:** Purvi….I am sorry….can we talk?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kavin (still knocking):** I said I am sorry…please…

Purvi controls her sobbing and opens the door. Kavin comes inside and sits on the bed.

 **Kavin:** Look…main nahi jaanta tumhara past kya hai…magar itna kehna chahta hoon..tum achi ho….jo hua usse bhool jaoo…move ahead in life…

 **Purvi (hiccupping):** Sor….sorrry Kavin…I was rude…tumne tumne itni help ki meri..tum toh mujhe jaante bhi nahi…phir bhi help ki..mujhe aisa nahi kehna chahiye tha..i just got upset for no reason..

 **Kavin:** can I give you a hug?

Purvi looks at him. He seems genuine. He closes the distance between them and gives a gentle and consoling hug to her.

 **Kavin:** You waana cry? You can…its okay..let it out..tumhe acha lagega..she holds him tight and cries loudly for the first time expelling her deepest pain, hurt…she cries unashamedly in front of Kavin- who is neither a friend, brother or lover – he is just somewhat friendly stranger !

Kavin makes hot coffee for both of them.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Kavin..i feel better..

 **Kavin (smiles):** You are welcome….kisi ajnabi ke saamne ronaa acha hota hai..hum apno ke saamne kamzor nahi pad sakte…apne feelings theekh se share nahi kar sakte…kyunki hum unhe takleef nahi dena chahte…

 **Purvi:** hmm…sahi kaha…Babuu ke jaane ke baad..sab kuch itna jaldi ho gaya..mera divorce, admission..mujhe theekh se ronaa hi nahi aaya…I just couldn't grieve his loss…

 **Kavin:** ek baat puchoon….tumhara divorce? I mean…

 **Purvi (smile):** Irreconcilable differences….yeh reason thi mere divorce ki…court ke hisaab se….

 **Kavin:** I didn't get it….

 **Purvi:** mere bhi samajh me nahi aaya….but mere ex-husband ko yahi laga…he thought I was not compatible with him….mentally, emotionally and ..she looks down…and physically…

 **Kavin:** how long were you married?

 **Purvi:** 1 saal ke andar divorce ho gaya…hum saath rahe sirf ek mahina..

 **Kavin:** just 1 month….it was love or arranged…

 **Purvi:** dono bhi nahi…It was Forced…

 **Kavin:** Forced? Tumne jabardasti shaadi ki? How could you even agree to something like this

 **Purvi:** mere liye toh arranged thi..but Suyash ke liye it was forced..usne apne dadaaji ke liye yeh shaadi ki..

 **Kavin:** Did..did you love him?

 **Purvi (thinking):** Suyash ko maine pehli baar hamari shaadi ke 5 din pehle dekha…pehli nazar me mujhe acha laga..hamari shaadi ho gayi…3 din ke baad honeymoon gaye…wahan 4 din baad hi Suyash ke dadaaji ki death ki news aa gayi…phir saare rituals, customs….yeh sab khatam hote hote pata hi nahi chala ek mahina guzar gaya..aur Suyash America chala gaya..6 mahine baad divorce notice….phir Babuu chale gaye…divorce bhi aa gaya..aur aaj main yahan hoon tumhare saamne…tum hi bataoo time kahan thaa Pyaar karne kaa..

 **Kavin:** toh iss sab me tum dono ke beech differences…I mean I still don't get it…

 **Purvi:** samajh toh mujhe bhi nahi aaya…shayad Suyash ne mere baare me bahut jaldi ek opinion bana li thi…..aur who usse change nahi karna chahta tha….usne mauka hi nahi diya..khair..its over now…uski dobaara shaadi ho gayi hai…he is happy..atleast photos me toh khush hai…I…I must sleep now…kal jaldi uthna hai…Thanks Kavin…

Purvi drifts into a peaceful sleep, first time after her father's death. Kavin is still sipping coffee and thinking about his life.

 **Flashback**

 **Gloria:** Kavin…lets get married..

 **Kavin:** married? So soon

 **Gloria:** Soon? We have been dating since a year…I love you..

 **Kavin:** Love?….you got it wrong…

 **Gloria:** so what are we doing together for so long…

 **Kavin:** we both like each other's company….that doesn't mean we have to get married….this isn't love…

 **Gloria (confused):** what do you mean? What about those dates? You made me feel special…those long hours of phone calls, those weekend trips…

 **Kavin:** come on Gloria..I never did anything special for you..you know me…I don't believe in love….

 **Gloria (angry):** If this isn't love for you..then you donot deserve me….Goodbye…

 **Flashback over**

Kavin checks with Purvi. She is sleeping peacefully.

 **Next morning**

 **Purvi:** Good morning….

 **Kavin:** Morning….tum nikal rahi ho…2 min…breakfast bana raha hoon..

Purvi settles on the chair. She watches as Kavin expertly chops onions and tomatoes, beats the eggs and pours the mixture on pan. A delicious aroma wafts in the house.

 **Kavin:** what? Aise kya dekh rahi ho?

 **Purvi (surprise):** I can't believe…tum..tum ek physiotherapist ho…aur expert cook bhi…

 **Kavin:** yep…alag combination hai…mere Dad ek 5star hotel me chef the…unhe hamesha kitchen me dekha hai…so I just picked it up..i know thoda odd hai…tumhare ghar par toh tumhari Mom khaana banaati hogi naa..

 **Purvi:** Nahi…Babuu banaate the..woh bhi specially mere liye..Mrs Rai toh school principal thi..unhe books, meetings, school se fursat nahi thi…

 **Kavin(flipping the omlette):** interesting….

He takes the omlette and places it on a plate and serves some sauce with it

 **Kavin:** here is your order Ma'm….2 eggs laid flat with some hint of juicy tomato and tinge of pink onions…

 ** _PurviF:_** _meri betuuu ka favorite omlette…..jaisa usse pasand hai…._

 **Later**

 **Purvi (happy):** mujhe toh yakeen hi nahi ho raha hai…itni badi good news di aapne kal…dada kahan hai? ( _Tarika is pregnant)_

 **Tarika:** Abhijit Mummyji ke saath bahar gaye hai….yeh bata teri research kaise chal rahi hai…aur tera apartment kaisa hai? Kuch friends bane?

 **Purvi:** maine apne research friend ke saath shift kar liya hai…akele rehne me darr lag raha tha..

 **Tarika:** ohh..acha kiya…research friend Teena naa…

 **Purvi:** Haan Teen aur Kavin…

 **Tarika:** Kavin? Yeh naam toh suna hua hai…

 **Purvi:** bhabhi..maine bataya tha naa plane me usne help kit hi…who Teena ka room mate hai..bahut sweet hai…bahut acha khaana banaata hai….bahut helpful hai…bilkul Babuu ke jaise…

 **Tarika (surprise):** acha…apna khayal rakhna aur phone karti rehna..

 **Purvi:** aap bhi apna bahut khayal rakhna….mere chotu ka bhi…bye

Abhijit softly hugs Tarika from behind.

 **Tarika:** arre..abhi abhi Purvi se baat huyi…tumhe pooch rahi thi

 **Abhijit:** acha…koi nahi shaam me baat karta hoon..ab toh lab me hogi naa..kya bata rahi thi..kaisi hai?

 **Tarika:** Who theekh hai…settle ho rahi hai….usne naye friends bhi banaye..aur naye room mates bhi mil gaye…

 **Abhijit:** Naye room mates…usne apartment kyun shift kar li?

 **Tarika:** achi baat hai na Abhi..akeli rehti toh hamesha wahi saare baaten sochti rehti…koi saath me ho toh uska mann bhi laga rahega…

 **Abhijit:** hmm…sahi kaha…acha naye room mates kaun hai?

 **Tarika;** ek ladka aur ladki hai…uski research friend Teena aur tumhe yaad hai plane me ek ladke ne uski madat kit hi….Kavin..woh bhi uske saath hai..

 **Abhijit:** Kya? Purvi ek ladke ke saath?

 **Tarika (laughs):** Tum toh abhi se buddho ki tarah baat kar rahe ho..wahan pe yeh sab bahut common hai…aur Purvi ke baton se toh who mujhe kaafi decent laga..

 **Abhijit:** Purvi bahut bholi hai..aur ab bahut kamzor bhi..kahin who uska faayda na uthaa le..

 **Tarika:** Hmmm….ek kaam karte hai uske baare me thoda pooch taach karte hai..Purvi se hi..waise ek badi surprising baat hai..

 **Abhijit:** who kya?

 **Tarika:** Purvi uski taarif kar rahi thi..aur usne kaha…Kavin bilkul babuu ke jaise hai…

 **Abhijit:** Kya? Tarika….mujhe yeh theekh nahi lag raha hai….main aaj shaam me usse baat karta hoon…

 **Tarika:** abhijit..relax….abhi usse wahan jaake bas thode din hi huye hai…usse settle toh hone do….aisa kuch nahi hoga…

 **Abhijit:** Tarika tum samajh nahi rahi ho…Purvi aur Papa ka bahut alag relation tha….woh papa ko paaglon ki tarah pyaar karti hai….uske liye Papa duniya me sabse best the, sabse pyaare…who apne har rishte me unko dhoondti hai….Kavin se milte hi usse who Papa jaisa lagne laga hai…..main nahi jaanta who dono dost hai bhi ya nahi…kahin yeh dosti aage jaake….

 **Tarika:** shayad tum theekh keh rahe ho…Purvi emotionally bahut weak hai abhi….hume uska khayal rakhna hoga….

 **Dear Readers and reviewers ...thank you so much for your love and appreciation...I am seriously overwhelmed ! I hope to fulfill your expectations with this story.**

 **Sometimes in our emotionally weak moment, our heart and mind makes wrong judgement ! Is Purvi searching for her babuuuu in Kavin...on the other hand Kavin doesn't believe in love...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Abhijit:** Kaisi hai tu Purvi? Acha lag raha hai padhai karke?

 **Purvi:** Haan dada…phir se padhaai karke acha lag raha hai….mere guide bhi ache hai..aur aap believe nahi karoge dada..yahan ki library..itni badi hai..itne saare books hai…Lab bhi kaafi achi hai..bahut kuch seekhne ko milega mujhe…kuch naye techniques bhi…

Abhijit smiles, Purvi is getting back to normal.

 **Purvi:** Dada….dada..aap chupp kyun hai?

 **Abhijit:** Kuch nahi…bahut dino ke baad tujhe itna saara bolte hua suna..acha laga…lagta hai tu settle ho rahi hai…

 **Purvi:** Haan Dada…..mann bahut halka ho gaya hai….Kal raat main bahut royi…

 **Abhijit (worried):** Papa ko yaad karke royi hogi naa..Purvi tumhe maan lena hoga Papa nahi rahe….unhe yaad karke aise rooogi tu unhe kitni takleef hogi…

 **Purvi:** Bahut mushkil hai Dada…har pal Babuu yaad aate hai…who mere paas nahi hai yeh baat khatakti hai…yehi sab sochke maine kal Kavin ko bahut hi choti baat pe bhala buraa kaha…magar phir bhi usne mujhe sambhaala…..main uske saamne apna dil kholke ro paayi…main jo kabhi apne ghar par nahi kar saki, aapke ya Bhabhi ke saamne nahi kar paayi..woh…maine Kavin ke saamne kiya…Babuuu ko yaad karke bahut royi….poori raat Kavin mujhe samjhata raha, baaten karta raha…pata hai dada..kal naa jaane kitne mahino ke baad main gehri neend soyi….mujhe bahut acha lag raha hai Dada..

 **Abhijit:** yeh achi baat hai ke tumne apne emotions pe kaboo paana aa gaya hai..main bas itna kahoonga apne rishte sambhaalke banana….tum bahut emotional ho…..har rishte me apna sab kuch de deti ho…main bas nahi chahta ki tumhara dil phir se toote…isliye…tum samajh gayi naa main kya keh raha hoon..

 **Purvi:** main samajh gayi Dada….aap chinta mat kijiye….iss baar apne aap ko sambhaalke rakhoongi….

Days and some months pass by and Purvi shares a good friendship with Teena and Kavin. As advised by Abhijit, she sets a limit for her new friendships.

 **Camping and beach trip**

Teena plans a great long weekend with Joe to the beaches and a night camp. They will be joined by another couple and Kavin.

 **Teena:** Come on Purvi….join us pleaaaase…you will be bored all alone here…you haven't ever visited any place after coming here..come on please..pretty pleasssse..she pleads..

 **Purvi:** But teena…I find it uncomfortable..I have never travelled with boys..aur tum log toh couples ho..main kabab me haddi banke kya karoongi..

 **Kavin:** main bhi toh hoon…inn logon ko enjoy kar lene do..main aur tum saath rahenge…

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** tum…tumhare saath..no..no that's not a good idea..

 **Kavin:** kyun? Mere saath iss ghar me reh sakti ho..wahan itne saare logon ke saath main tumhe khaa jaoonga kya?

 **Purvi:** Dada…dada nahi maanenge…

Purvi calls up Abhijit to ask his permission to go for the trip. He is worried for her safety so he refuses. Purvi accepts his decision, Kavin notes a hint of disappointment.

Teena and Purvi go to the mall for Teena's shopping, Purvi forgets her phone at home. It rings, Kavin sees its Abhijit on the other side. He waits and finally picks it up

 **Abhijit:** Purvi…..tu kahin naraaz toh nahi hai naa….maine tujhe manaa kiya…bas mujhe fikar hai tumhari…

 **Kavin:** ahhh…Purvi apna mobile bhool gayi hai…

 **Abhijit:** Tum…Tum Kavin ho naa…

 **Kavin:** Yes sir..

 **Abhijit:** Purvi ne bataya tumhare baare me…achi dosti ho gayi tum dono ki…

 **Kavin:** Yes sir…she is sweet….

 **Abhijit:** hmm…Purvi ko bata dena maine phone kiya tha..

 **Kavin:** Sir…ek baat karni thi aapse…

 **Abhijit:** haan bolo..

 **Kavin:** Sir don't take me wrong….aap Purvi ko permission de dijiye weekend trip ke liye…I promise who bahut safe hogi…hum log sirf beach aur night camp jaa rahe hai…yeh saare friends kaafi decent hai…

 **Abhijit:** dekho Kavin…Purvi kabhi aise friends ke saath yaa boys ke saath kahin gayi nahi hai….abhi abhi uske life me kaafi uthal puthal ho gaya hai..main nahi chahta kuch galat ho…usse apne padhaai pe focus karna hai…tum samajh sakte ho naa..

 **Kavin:** aap ko Purvi par vishwaas nahi hai kya? Who bahut strong hai..apne aap ko sambhaal sakti hai..rahi baat kahin bhi jaane ki..itni door America toh aapne akele bhej diya…who chahti toh aap ko jhooth bol sakti thi yaa phir yeh baat chupaa bhi sakti thi..magar usne sach bataya…aur aap ki baat ko manaa bhi…aap uske liye itna toh kar hi sakte hai naa..yeh uske liye acha hoga..nayi jagah dekhegi, naye logon se milegi, uska confidence hi badhega…apni zindagi me aage badhegi…

 **Abhijit:** advise ke liye Thank you Kavin..main Purvi ka bada bhai hoon..main jaanta hoon main kya kar raha hoon.. Bye.

Purvi returns home and Kavin tells her everything what happened between him and Abhijit.

 **Purvi (scared):** Tum…tum paagal ho kya? Tumne dada se aisa kyun kaha…maine kuch kaha kya? Main toh dada ki baat se sehmat hoon….ab dada…Dada mere baare me kya sochenge..unhone mujhe yahan padhaai ke liye bhejaa…masti karne nahi….

 **Kavin:** Purvi…tum sirf ek break pe jaa rahi ho…koi masti ya gunaah nahi karne waali ho….I was just trying to help

 **Purvi (snapping):** Mujhe tumhari koi help nahi chahiye…main jaisi hoon mujhe rehne do…just stay away from me…

Purvi's phone rings. Its Abhijit. She looks at his name and takes a deep breath.

 **Purvi:** Dada…Dada…main trip pe nahi jaa rahi hoon….aap sahi hai…main books bhi laayi hoon…bas apni studies kar loongi..aap fikar mat kijiye..

Kavin and Teena watch Purvi talking and nodding her head. She looks tense and at times tries to talk but remains quiet. Finally she cuts the call and wipes the sweat off her face.

 **Teena:** what happened? Did your bro yell at you too much…

 **Kavin:** Look…Purvi..I…I am sorry…really…I didn't mean…she looks up sharply at him, he quietens.

 **Purvi:** Teena..mere saath mall chalogi?

 **Teena:** Phirse? Kuch groceries lene hai kya?

 **Purvi (smiling):** Nahi….mujhe trip ke liye ek bag aur kuch kapde lene hai…Dada maan gaye….

 **Teena (loudly, excited):** WHATTTTTT…OH MY GODDDD…I can't believe this…yeeeeeee.. Teena hugs Purvi who is laughing and secretly excited at her first ever trip with friends.

Teena hugs her tight and is jumping, Kavin just smiles, Purvi looks at him and mouths a thank you while still hugging Teena.

 **Kavin (mouthing):** You are welcome….

Purvi holds her ears as way of saying sorry, Kavin again mouths 'Its Okay'…..

 **Next day**

Everyone gets ready for the trip. Teena and Joe, Ankit and Priti and Kavin and Purvi. They all get together in Joe's 7 seater car. As Purvi is buckling her seatbelt, Kavin wishes her..

 **Kavin:** get ready for an exciting adventure Purvi…

 **Purvi (scared):** kkk..kya matlab? Hum sirf beach pe jaa rahe hai..

 **Kavin:** who knows…ab yeh toh wahan jaake pata chalega..

 **Purvi (scared):** Teeena….hum log…hum log sirf beach pe jaa rahe hai na?

 **Teena:** Of course NOTTT…..hum jaa rahe hai ek strip club..jahan hum sab enjoy karne waale hai..isn't that so Joe …..she winks at him..

Purvi looks like she is going to faint.

 **Kavin:** hahahahaahaha….relax Purvi..yeh mazaak tha…hahahahaha….

 **Purvi:** what?

 **Teena:** Purvi…tum bahut sochti ho….we will just have fun..so be open for anything..kuch naya karne me buraai nahi hai…chill…..

Purvi is suddenly thrilled and alert as the car drives away. She looks out of the window, as the streets pass by. It's a new world and she spends some time admiring the scenery. Some hours later they take a break to eat.

 **Kavin:** You okay? No motion sickness right?

 **Purvi (surprised):** Tumhe kaise pata?

 **Kavin:** hmmm…tum bhool gayi…tumhare saath plane me tha….isliye toh tumhe middle seat me baithne kaha mere saath…have this soda….

 ** _PurviF:_** _Betuuuu…apni ulti ki dawaai khaa lena…hum gaadi me jaa rahe hai…_

They all reach the beach by evening. The girls go to change their clothes in the public restroom.

Teena and Priti return wearing swimsuits. Kavin waits for Purvi. She comes out walking behind dressed in capris and tshirt.

 **Kavin:** are you comfortable? Where is your bikini?

 **Purvi (eyes open):** Bikini? I…I don't wear anything like that

 **Kavin:** ohhh..toh tum iss beach pe kaise aaogi..yahan dress code hai….bikinis for girls ! ab kya karogi…gaadi me wait karna hoga..

 **Purvi:** you..you are joking right…

 **Kavin:** yes I am…arre tum darr nahi rahi ho?

 **Purvi (smile):** Tumhare saath rehke ab samajh me aa raha hai…tum kab meri taang khich rahe ho..

 **Kavin (smile):** toh ab tum mujhe samjhne lagi ho..thats nice…waise you are looking very beautiful in this..

Purvi looks at her simple dress – tshirt and capris, her hair tied in a pony tail and feet having flip-flop slippers !

 **Purvi (laughing):** Kavinnn…I get it….tum meri taang khich rahe ho…. She walks ahead..

 **Kavin (talking to himself, looking at her walking away):** I mean it Purvi….you are…beautiful..

After spending time on the beach, the gang settles to eat their packed dinner. It's a beautiful setting, the sun is just setting the sky is yellow-orange, some cruise ships dot the distance. Everyone settles on the sand for a beach picnic. The food is laid and beer bottles get passed around. Purvi sees everyone having a great time and drinking, she gets up and dials Abhijit.

 **Purvi:** Dada….kaise ho..Taru Bhabhi? Aur chotu?

She chats with him for sometime and returns to the spot.

 **Teena:** Purvi….come..have some food…Joe pass a beer to her..

 **Purvi:** No…I..i don't drink…hmmm..where's Kavin?

 **Teena:** pata nahi…abhi toh yahin tha..hey…aa jayega..u eat..

Purvi doesn't eat and waits for Kavin. Priti spots him at a distance and waves

 **Priti:** who raha…pata nahi..kahan gaya tha

Kavin sits on the sand, kicks off his slippers.

 **Ankit:** Kitni door gaya dude..did you get your drink?

 **Teena:** Drink? Dude…itni saari beer hai…we got coke too..toh tu kahan gaya tha?

Kavin hands Purvi her orange Fanta..

 **Kavin:** Teena..we forgot to get Orange Fanta..Purvi wohi peeti hai..

 **Ankit:** tum ek can Fanta lene itni door gaye…crazy…

 **Priti:** ankit baby….get me some ice cream naa….

 **Ankit:** what? Pehli bolti toh kavin le aata naa…ab mujhe 2 mile jaana hoga…

Purvi looks at the Fanta and says thanks to Kavin softly. He waves a hand saying no problems…

 **Joe (handing Kavin a beer):** Kav…ur drink…its chilled…

 **Kavin:** Nope..dont feel like it today..tum sab toh ab peeke tunn hone waale ho..we have to drive to the hotel…

 **Teena:** Cheers ! Purvi you have company…

Purvi offers the Fanta to Kavin. He declines.

 ** _PurviF:_** _Abhijit….Coke khatam kar di tumne…magar Fanta mat peena…meri Betuu ka favorite hai…_

They all buckle up and drive to the hotel. Kavin takes the wheel, everyone is dead tired and sleep. Kavin glances in the mirror, Purvi is awake- she smiles back…

 **The trip continues and they get together...or do they?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Purvi house**

 **Purvi M:** Abhijit….Purvi picnic gayi hai? Who bhi ladko ke saath?

 **Abhijit:** Haan Maa..maine permission di usse…who log Sunday tak waapas aa jayenge..

 **PurviM:** mujhse nahi pooch sakti thi…Mr Rai ke jaane ke baad seedhe mooh baat nahi karti hai…mujhe ekdum se paraya kar diya..pehle mujhe Maa Maa bulaati thi…ab Mrs Rai kehti hai…..kya maine itna bada gunaah kiya…mujhe thodi pata tha aisa kuch ho jayega….main sirf apne babuji ki aakhiri ichaa poora karna chahti thi…uski kismat me yeh sab likha tha toh main kya kar sakti hoon..

 **Tarika:** Mummyji…relax…aap shaant ho jayiye….sab theekh ho jayega..

 **PurviM:** hmm..Taru..tumne kya socha hai…bas 2-3 mahine reh gaye tumhari delivery ke liye…hum ek nanny rakh lete hai..hamare ghar me reh sakti hai who…din bhar bache ko sambhaal sakti hai…tum apna career mat chodo…mujhe hi dekh lo….maine 2 bachon ko paida kiya magar apne career ko kabhi bhi affect nahi hone diya…

 **Abhijit:** Tarika..main nahi chahta hamara bacha kisi aur ke god me badhe…hum dono milke kuch sochte hai..

 **PurviM:** Abhijit..kya matlab kisi aur ke god me…tumhe aur Purvi ko kabhi koi kami huyi kya? Tum log theek se pal gaye naa.. Abhijit….Abhijit…dono bhai bahen pata nahi kiss baat ki sazaa de rahe hai mujhe..

Tarika pacifies her mother-in-law and moves to her room. She sees Abhijit standing at the window holding a teddy.

 **Tarika:** Abhi….tum theekh ho…tumne aise kyun baat ki Mummyji ke saath..

Abhijit sits down on the bed next to Tarika and fondles her now 6th month belly.

 **Abhijit:** Kaisi hai meri gudiya….bas jaldi aa jaoo…bahut mann hai tumhare saath khelne ka… Purvi ke baad pehli baar koi chota bacha ayega iss ghar me..

 **Tarika:** hmm..waise Abhi…Mummmyji ki baat ke baare me sochna hoga..hum ek full time Nanny rakhte hai….

Abhijit gets up and goes to the window again. Tarika sees he is tensed for some reason.

 **Tarika :** kya baat hai Abhi?

 **Abhijit:** Tarika..main nahi chahta ki hamara bacha hame Mr Abhijit ya Mrs Tarika kehke naa bulaaye..jaise Purvi ab Maa ko bula rahi hai..

 **Tarika:** matlab?

 **Abhijit:** Aaj Maa ko lagta hai Purvi ne unhe paraya kar diya….sach bataoo toh Maa ne usse kabhi apnaya hi nahi…

 **Tarika:** yeh tum kaisi baaten kar rahe ho?

 **Abhijit:** Maa bahut pehle se kaafi ambitious thi….unke liye unki padhaai, unka job yehi priority thi..unke career me koi rok naa aaye isliye mujhe mere nana-naani ke paas rakha….mujhe Nana-Naani se itna laad mila ki main lagbhag Maa ki kami bhool gaya. Main 9 saal ka tha Maa phir se pregnant huyi..ussi saal Maa ko vice-principal banane waale the..Maa apni pregnancy ko leke bahut pareshaan thi aur apne kaam me itni busy ki apni health pe koi dhyaan nahi diya…bahut mushkil se unki delivery huyi….Purvi ko janam se bahut difficulties thi…who bahut weak thi, hamesha bimaar rehti..

3 saal kit hi Purvi…itni bimaar thi ki doctors ne jawaab de diya…magar who kisi tarah bach gayi….uske baad usse continuously kisika saath chahiye tha….maa ne nannies rakhna shuru kiya….kayi saare nannies aayi aur gayi..Purvi ko koi samajh nahi paaya yaa sambhaal paya….usse uss choti umar me child psychiatrist ke paas le gaye….usse bas thoda pyaar, thoda dulaar chahaiye tha….Maa ussi saal school principal bani…

Purvi ki haalat ko dekhke Papa ne faisla liya…unhone apni job chodd di…aur Purvi ke Babuuu ban gaye…Papa ke pyaar se purvi dheere dheere theekh hone lagi….jaanti ho bachpn me Purvi Maa ko papa ke jaise hi Mrs Rai kehke bulaati thi..uske liye Maa ki jagah dheere dheere kam hoti gayi…. Sirf Papa ke wajah se who Maa ko bardasht karti rahi…

ek ladki ke liye uski Maa best friend jaise hoti hai….magar yahan toh baat hi ulti thi…jab Purvi ko pehla period hua usne Papa ko bataya..Maa ko nahi….

Mujhe galat mat samajhna Tarika…main jaanta hoon tum career ke peak pe ho…magar main nahi chahta iska asar hamare bache pe ho…isliye hum dono milke kuch sochte hai…apne bache ke liye….

 **Camping time**

The

The gang of 6 reaches the camp site. They spend the day hiking, trying fishing and barbeque. In the evening they have campfire, music and marshmallows. Purvi doesn't know any songs but is enjoying herself. Everything is a new experience for her and she is dead tired. She yawns her way through the last couple of songs.

 **Teena:** awwwww..Purvi…you look so tired and sleepy..why don't you sleep in the tent…hum log aate hai thodi der me..

Purvi bids everyone good night. She crashes in her sleeping bag. Late at night, she feels Teena come in and take the sleeping bag next to her.

 **Purvi (sleepily):** Teena…is that you? Where is Priti?

 **Kavin:** Its me…Kavin..

Purvi gets up with a jerk.

 **Purvi:** tum…tum yahan…yeh..yeh toh girls tent hai…tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** relax Purvi…I am very sleepy….main bas sone aaya thaa..goodnight

 **Purvi (worried):** yahan? Yahan kyun? Ankit..Ankit aur Joe kahan hai? Dekho Kavin mazaak hi ek had hoti hai…please jaoo yahan se..

 **Kavin:** main mazaak nahi kar raha hoon…Ankit aur Priti ko ek aur tent mil gaya..so who dono..i mean..you know saath me hai…toh..

 **Purvi:** Teena kahan hai? Woh Kya kar rahi hai…

 **Kavin (settling back on the sleeping bag):** wohi jo Ankit aur Priti kar rahe hai iss waqt….Teena Joe ke saath hai..chalo hum dono bhi…

 **Purvi (angry, scared):** KYAA? Kya hum dono?

 **Kavin (laughing):** hahahaha…shhh….hum dono so jaate hai aur kya..good night…

 **Purvi:** Kavin….Kavin…please….main aur tum ek hi tent…yeh theekh nahi hai..Kavin…he has already slept. Purvi waits for sometime calls his name again and again….he doesn't get up…she steps out of her sleeping bag, looks here and there and shakes him gently by his arm.

 **Purvi :** Kavin….Kavin…..Kav…she stops as she watches his handsome face. His broad forehead, his sharp nose….. Purvi snaps out of her trance as she hears some voices. She steps out of the tent and realizes its coming from the nearby tent. She gets alert and walks carefully towards the source.

 **Teena Voice:** Joe….baby….go on…ouchhh…love me….

Purvi gets red and embarrassed and steps back, she tumbles on someone.

 **Kavin (rubbing his head):** Ouchhh...are you running with eyes closed?

 **Purvi (sorry):** Sor..sorry….I didn't see you..

 **Kavin:** Hmm..i thought so….waise..what are you doing here? Tumhe uncomfortable ho raha hai toh you should have just woken me up..main car me so jaata…tum araam se yahan tent me so jaati..

 **Purvi…** I…I..woh awaaz aayi toh..

Kavin hears the moaning noise from Teena's tent too.

 **Kavin:** phewwww….things are hot in here…waise tum kyun itni laaal ho rahi ho? Thinking about your naughty times?

She goes back to the tent, Kavin steps in too. They can still hear Joe and Teena. Purvi finds it very uncomfortable. She tries to look here and there.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…u ..u sleep here…Main car me jaake so jaata hoon..

Purvi tosses in her sleep and finally gets up and steps out of the tent. It's a dark, slightly chilly night. With the help of flashlight she treads slowly and reaches the parking lot of the camp. She smiles and approaches the 7 seater car. She can hear faint music from inside, Kavin's eyes are closed. She decides against disturbing his alone moment and leaves. The door opens…

 **Kavin:** Purvi..wait….are you okay?

 **Purvi:** yeah..yeah..I am fine…who..I just checked..tum theekh ho?...sorry meri wajah se..

 **Kavin (smile):** its fine…I understand tum comfortable nahi thi situation me…waise…bahar thodi thand hai toh kya karnewaali ho? Yaa toh andar aa jaaoo…ya bahar raho..

Purvi steps inside to escape the chill. She rubs her hands. She envelops the shawl around her more tightly.

 **Purvi:** Tum so rahe the? I am sorry…

 **Kavin:** hmm…meri neend toh chali gayi..bas gaane sun raha tha.. they both fall silent again.

 **Purvi:** Teena…Teena Joe se kab shaadi kar rahi hai?

 **Kavin:** shaadi? Kyun?

 **Purvi:** ahhh..woh dono..i mean…

 **Kavin (smile):** Teena and Joe ko mile sirf 1 saal hua hai…..i don't know what their plans are….

 **Purvi:** Ohh..aur Ankit and Priti?

 **Kavin:** I don't know…waise tum itni interested kyun ho?

 **Purvi:** Nahi..woh bas aise hi…she looks out of the window..

 **Kavin:** Can I ask you something? Tum shaadi me vishwaas rakhti ho?

 **Purvi:** what? What do you mean?

 **Kavin:** I mean..tum har rishte ka end point shaadi hi kyun maanti ho? Yahan kitne couples hai jo bina koi commitment ke saalo saal jeete hai, they even have kids..

 **Purvi:** I …I….pata nahi…vishwas toh tha..isliye maine shaadi ki…

 **Kavin:** toh kya tum phir se shaadi karogi?

 **Purvi (looks at him):** I…I don't know….please kya hum kuch aur baat kar sakte hai…

 **Kavin:** Okay…hmmm..kya baat kare…hey shall I play some music….he plays the radio…an English romantic song plays..Kavin hums along the lyrics, closing his eyes. Purvi looks at him smiling away..she again gets attracted and watches him intently.

 **Kavin(eyes closed):** Aise naa mujhe tum dekho….seene se lagaa loonga..

 **Purvi (red):** WHATT?

 **Kavin:** hmmm…yeh tune same hai uss purane hindi song ke jaise?

 **Purvi (relief):** Ohh…haan..shayad..

Kavin gets up and from the cooler takes out a beer and orange Fanta.

 **Purvi:** Itni raat ko bhi beer?

 **Kavin:** hmm…koi time thode hota hai har cheez ka…you wanna try? He offers it..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Nooooo…..i don't drink..

 **Kavin:** why?

 **Purvi:** what do you mean why? Nahi peeti…..matlab nahi peeti..

 **Kavin:** pata hai tumhari problem kya hai Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Kya?

 **Kavin:** tum koi bhi cheez bina try kiye mana kar deti ho….pehle try toh karo..ek sip logi toh kya hoga? Come on just give it a try…shayad tumhe pasand na aaye…but atleast try..

Purvi looks at him. He brings the can near her nose. She thinks, takes it and looks at the can first..

 **Kavin:** Haan padh lo…company ka naam, expiry date, ingredients..take your time..he teases her.

She slowly brings it closer to her lips. She smells it, keeps it a bit away and then holding her breath licks the rim.

 **Kavin:** Come on..go for it..

She closes her eyes and takes a small sip. She makes a face and looks for a place to spit it. She doesn't find any and swallows it making child like face who has tasted something horrible.

Kavin laughs out loud holding his tummy. She places the can back on the dashboard and takes huge gulps of her Fanta.

 **Purvi:** Stop it Kavin….

 **Kavin (controlling laughter):** Toh kaisa laga?

 **Purvi:** Yuckkk ! I hate it…..kaise peete ho?

 **Kavin:** its okay Purvi…tumhe pasand nahi aaya..sach poochon toh yeh taste sab ke liye same hota hai…but some like it, some not….duniyaa me kuch right ya wrong nahi hota…sab nazariye ka khel hota hai….isliye we should be open to everything…..

 **Purvi:** What do you mean Kavin?

 **Kavin:** Purvi…I..I am your friend…mujhe aisa lagta hai..tum apne aap ko sazaa de rahi ho…tumhare dil me bahut ichaayen hai but unko dabaa rahi ho….i just want you to be alive, live life…sirf ek bad experience ko apni life mat banaooo….give a chance to everybody…give a chance to life..waise bhi tumhari umar hi kya hai..you are young, beautiful….koi bhi easily mil jayega yaar..

 **Purvi:** You…you think I am beautiful?

 **Kavin (smile):** maine toh beach pe hi kaha thaa..tumne meri baat nahi maani…you are beautiful…your simplicity, innocence…aaj kal kahan milti hai ladkiyon me…

 **Purvi (blushes):** Thank you…ek..ek baat boloon?

 **Kavin:** hmm

 **Purvi:** Tum…tum bahut ache ho…aur…

 **Kavin (raising eyebow):** aur….

 **Purvi (getting redder):** aur…..aur..you are very handsome…

Kavin laughs loudly again…

 **Purvi:** Kya? Kya hua? Maine bas …I mean….

 **Kavin:** tum pehli baar kisi ladke se yeh bol rahi ho naa?

 **Purvi:** what? Nahi..nahi..mera matlab…she smiles sheepishly looking down…

 **Kavin:** bas…aise hi….apne dil ki baat mat chupaao…

Kavin looks at his watch.

 **Kavin:** Its very late..chalo…tumhe tent tak chodd deta hoon..

They both step out of the car and walk together.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..tumne abhi kaha ki kisi ladke ko pehli bhi handsome bula chuki ho?

 **Purvi (shy):** who…who….school me…

 **Kavin:** school me? Wow ! toh kitne din tak chala tumhara affair?

 **Purvi (eyes open big):** AFFAIR….nahi…pagal ho kya? Mrs Rai hamari school principal thi…hum sab bahut darte the..maine kabhi kisi ladke se baat nahi ki uss tarah se..

 **Kavin:** Toh uss ladke ko handsome kaise kaha?

 **Purvi (remembering it, shy smile):** class game me..Fish pond…ek chit me bas itna likha ..you are very handsome…pata hai..main itna darti thi..handwriting bhi change ki maine…

 **Kavin:** ohhhh…tum toh bahut smart ho…

 **Purvi:** tumhe kisine handsome kaha hai pehle?

 **Kavin:** Of course..paida hote hi nurse ne kaha…har din Mom kehti hai….

 **Purvi:** aur…Gloria?

 **Kavin:** Gloria ne? haan…..kaha hai…usne kya uske pehle Reena ne, college me sowmya, shweta, Sandy aur….aur…baaki naam yaad nahi aa rahe hai…

 **Purvi (stopping):** itni saari ladkiyan? Tumhe kitni baar pyaar hua hai?

 **Kavin:** dosti, relation toh bahut huye..but pyaar…kabhi nahi…aur kabhi hoga bhi nahi..

 **Purvi:** matlab? Pyaar nahi hua matlab?

 **Kavin:** I don't believe in love…..tumhi bataoo…koi kisi ajnabi se kaise pyaar kar sakta hai?

 **The conversation continues...i didn't realise...when the chapter became long..i hope its not boring...read it and review ! Thank you all..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies to all the readers for this late update. I am caught up with so many things in my house that I hardly get time to open my laptop. Even if I do manage to type, my daughter gets upset...anyways...do read on further...**

The conversation continues:

 **Purvi:** Main samjhi nahi

 **Kavin:** Kaise samjhaoon? Hmmm..haan..tum bataoo aisa kaun hai tumhari life me jisse tum itna miss karti ho ki uski ek jhalak dekhne ke liye kahin bhi chali jaoogi, kuch bhi karogi?

 **Purvi (without thinking):** Sirf Babuuu…

 **Kavin (smile):** Dekha….ab baat aayi samajh me?

 **Purvi (shaking her head):** Main abhi bhi nahi samjhi

 **Kavin:** Tum apne dad se bahut pyaar karti ho..kyunki tumhara khoon ka rishta hai…unke pyaar me koi shart nahi thi, you know..koi sign ya commitment nahi…bas ek rishta hai..dil ka..aisa gehra rishta kisi ajnabi ladki ke saath kaise hoga mera? Isliye main yeh pyaar, shaadi me believe nahi karta…

 **Purvi:** Tumhare baton me thoda logic toh hai..magar tumhe dekhke lagta nahi ki tumhe pyaar nahi hua hai..yaa kabhi hoga hi nahi…

 **Kavin:** Itni sure kaise ho?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Tum dil ke bahut ache ho…tum jiss tarah sabke saath behave karte ho, sabka khayal rakhte ho..koi bhi ladki tumse pyaar karegi…aur tum har baar kisika pyaar thukraa nahi paaoge….

 **Kavin:** Main bahut strong hoon Purvi…apne dil ko itne saal sambhaala hai..aage bhi sambhaaloonga…

 **Purvi:** hmmm…..best of luck…magar main pray karoongi ki tumhe jaldi koi pyaar mil jaaye..ek aisi ladki jo tumhe itna pyaar de ki tum badal jaoo…sudhar jaooo..

 **Kavin (laughing):** Tum mere liye pray kar rahi ho yaa mujhe shaap de rahi ho….he laughs loudly.

They reach the tent. Kavin prepares to go back to the car, Purvi calls him

 **Purvi:** kavin…

 **Kavin:** Hmm…bolo

 **Purvi:** Tum…tum yahi so jaoo….its okay..

 **Kavin:** No…main waapas car me chala jaata hoon..

 **Purvi:** Kyun? Tum darr gaye? Darro mat..main khaa nahi jaongi tumhe….she laughs a bit

 **Kavin (looking at her laugh):** Purvi….okay fine….he takes the sleeping bag and sleeps after saying goodnight..

 **Purvi (looking at his sleeping face):** Tum bahut ache ho Kavin…I hope tumhe koi aisa mile jo tumhe bahut pyaar kare…khud se zyaada….sab se zyaada….

 **Next day morning**

Purvi wakes up early. She scans and sees that Kavin is not around. They are supposed to leave after lunch. Picking up her jacket she steps out of the tent. No one is awake at this early hour. She walks to the river front next to the camp and spots Kavin sitting all alone.

 **Purvi:** Tum raat me soye yaa yahin aake baith gaye?

 **Kavin (turning):** Good morning…main bas abhi 20 min pehle yahan aaya..socha lunch ke liye thodi taazi fish pakdoon..

 **Purvi:** yeh toh tum lunch ke pehle kar sakte the naa..itni subah subah koi fishing karta hai kya?

 **Kavin:** Itna time kahan hai…isse marinate bhi toh karna padta hai….isliye abhi se mehnat kar raha hoon..

She watches him looking intently at the rod.

 **Purvi:** Tum bore nahi ho rahe ho? Kabse aise hi baithe ho?

 **Kavin:** Fishing is not boring…its like meditation..bahut concentrate karna padta hai…ahh..tum ek min yahan aao…

Purvi comes next to him.

 **Kavin (handing the rod to her):** 2 min isse sambhaalna..main bas abhi aaya..

 **Purvi (unsure):** Mujhe karna kya hai? Aur tum kahan jaa rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** Ohh god….I need to go urgently..try to understand ! you just hold it…if you feel a pull, just pull it out….

Kavin rushes out. Purvi holds the rod unsure and pays attention to note any slight pull. She feels a light tug, a strong pull..she tries to pull it, but it is strong…

 **Purvi (shouting):** Kavin….Kavin….

Kavin comes out of the restroom, and sees Purvi struggling to hold the fishing rod. He comes to her rescue quickly and tries to pull the fish out by rolling the line. The fish is ugly looking and struggling for lack of air and Purvi gets scared.

She leaves her hands and hugs him tightly.

 **Purvi (eyes closed):** Dooor rakho mujhse..eeeks….

 **Kavin (balancing):** Kya kar rahi ho…choot jayegi haath se mere..wow…its so beautiful..dekho toh ek baar..

Purvi opens her eyes slowly and looks at it, he brings it closer to her face, she screams and hugs him, they both fall and the fish falls inside her t-shirt. She gets up and tries to get it out, but die to her own panic she isn't able to get it out…

 **Purvi (hopping):** eekssss…nikaalo isse, please….i hate this…please…

Kavin is laughing madly looking at a hopping, all red looking Purvi…

 **Purvi (angry):** KAAVIN….hasna bandh karo…please nikaalo..

 **Kavin (controlling):** Okay..okay..pehle chup chaap khadi raho….

She stands there still but feels awkward as the fishy slime slips in her back. He comes and gingerly puts his hands inside her t-shirt from below. Purvi feels a current in her body as it's the first time she has felt a man's touch after her husband. She closes her eyes, stands still enjoying the sensations..

 **Kavin (removing the fish):** done….ho gaya ….Purvi…Purvi…

 **Purvi (opening her eyes):** haan…ho..ho gaya?..okay…

She bites her lower lip, she is breathing uneasy, she hurriedly excuses herself. She changes and steps out still pink in her cheeks..

 **Teena:** Good morning Purvi….you woke up so early? You are just like this idiot..Kavin…

 **Kavin (sipping coffee):** haah…good people have good habits Teena….he casually walks and hands her a mug of coffee…

Purvi takes it and smiles at him. Their fingertips touch and Purvi blushes.

 **Priti:** hey Purvi…tumhare gaal…

Purvi touches her cheeks..

 **Purvi:** Kya hai? Kuch bhi toh nahi?

 **Priti:** acha ….toh phir itne laal kyun hai? Purvi cannot believe and rushes to check the mirror – she is blushing red!

She sees Kavin laughing and joking with everyone. She stands there and watches his lazy smile, his hearty laugh, his face, his biceps. She is surprised at herself, she bites her nails. She has never glanced at any boy/man like this in her life. She feels thrilled and scared at the same time.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…..why are you standing there all alone…come on…have something to eat..

After some light fun and food they all leave. Kavin takes the wheel, Joe takes the seat next to him.

 **Purvi:** ahhh…Joe….do you mind…I…I wish to sit ahead..

 **Joe:** Sure…no problems..

Purvi steps in and straps the seatbelt, smiles at Kavin.

 **Kavin:** Hmmmm….i know why you did this…he raises an eyebrow

 **Purvi (blushing, stammer):** No..No…main….bas..

 **Kavin (coming closer):** Tum Teena ko chance dena chahti thi to spend some time with Joe…that's sweet of you..

 **Purvi (biting her thumb nail):** hmmm…yes… she smiles happily looking outside..

 **2-3 days later**

Purvis is talking with Tarika. She has shared the trip pictures with her.

 **Tarika:** Wow….bahut ache pics hai..tumne bahut enjoy kiya…

 **Purvi:** Haan bhabhi….it was so nice…pehli baar picnic….tent, fishing…..pata hai ek fish mere t-shirt me ghuss gaya..aur…

 **Tarika:** aur?

 **Purvi (blushing, remembering the incident and Kavin's touch):** aur….kuch nahi..bas aisehi..

 **Tarika:** acha yeh white t-shirt aur blue jacket me jo hai..wohi Kavin hai naa?

 **Purvi:** haan..

 **Tarika (whistling):** bahut handsome hai…hai naa..

 **Purvi (like she is caught):** Kya…Kya bhabhi..kuch bhi..

 **Tarika:** aree…ab hai toh hai….ouchhhh

 **Purvi (worried):** Kya hua Bhabhi?

 **Tarika:** kuch nahi…yeh tere dada ki gudiyaa hai naa mere pet me…lagta hai usse bhi pyaar ho gaya hai

 **Purvi:** Kya?

 **Tarika:** matlab ki jabse main Kavin ki photos dekh rahi hoon, yeh mujhe laat mar rahi hai….lagta hai uska pehla boyfriend mil gaya..she laughs…

 **Purvi (smiles):** waise…Kavin se kisi bhi ladki ko pyaar ho jayega..woh hai hi aisa…

 **Tarika:** Purvi…kahin tu bhi usse pasand?

 **Purvi:** What? Main…aur pasand..kavin ko….yeh..yeh kya bol rahi hai aap…aisa kaise ho sakta hai…abhi abhi toh mili hoon….itni jaldi kaise..

 **Tarika:** Relax Relax..aise train ki tarah kahan bhaag rahi hai…dekh…agar tujhe who yaa koi bhi ladka pasand aa jaaye..toh mujhse kabhi mat chupaana…hum sab chahte hai tera ghar phir se bass jaaye..tujhe bhi pyaar mile…hmm…bas who insaan sahi hona chahiye…aur har insaan ko pyaar ka haq hai..isliye apne dil ko baandh ke mat rakhna..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Ji bhabhi….bye..

 **Kavin (coming in room):** Purvi…what will you have for dinner..ooops…sorry..didn't know you were chatting..

 **Purvi (shutting laptop):** No its okay..I am done..Taru bhabhi se baat kar rahi thi…unhe photos dikha rahi thi trip ke…

 **Kavin:** ohh…..Purvi looks and smiles at him…

 **Kavin:** what? Why are you smiling like that at me..

 **Purvi:** you will not believe…Taru bhabhi jab tumhare pics dekh rahi thi…tab baby ne kick kiya….

 **Kavin (amused):** what? My pics?

 **Purvi:** Bhabhi ko lagta hai…unke tummy me ladki hai..aur …

 **Kavin:** and?

 **Purvi (blushing):** aur who baby ko tum bahut pasand aaye ho…shayad tumhari sabse choti girlfriend bane woh?

 **Kavin (grabbing a pillow):** really…so cute..waise tumhari niece hai toh bahut beautiful hogi naa…I have no problems….

 ** _PurviF:_** _Betuuuu…main tumhara papa hoon…boyfriend nahi…jo valentine card de rahi ho mujhe.._

 ** _Purvi:_** _babuuuuu…you are my first and best boyfriend….I love you sooo much…_


	9. Chapter 9

Purvi's friendship and attraction towards Kavin grows.

 **Food court, mall**

 **Teena:** I am so tired after all this shopping….what will you have ?

 **Purvi:** I am fine with a sub..

They both are eating.

 **Teena (coughing):** OMG….i can't believe this…

Purvi turns and looks at the direction Teena is staring. She can see Kavin eating a burger sitting very close to a girl.

 **Teena:** hmmmmm…..he got a new girl..

 **Purvi:** maybe she is a friend or a colleague…

 **Teena (making a face):** yeah…frrrriend…she rolls her eyes…look at her dress..

Purvi watches the girl, she is laughing at a joke. She is wearing a summer dress that's open deep. Kavin easily places his hand on her thigh. Purvi drops her sandwich.

 **Teena:** oh noo….lets get another one for you..

 **Purvi (upset):** No..I am fine…lets go

Teena and Purvi get up to go but Teena in a fit of mischief drags Purvi towards Kavin's table.

 **Teena:** Hi Kavin..having fun?

 **Kavin (surprised):** wow..you girls here? How was your day?

 **Teena (sittingdown):** it was good…your day just got better I think..Hi ..i am Teena…she introduces herself

 **Girl:** I am Joyce..

 **Kavin:** Joyce is my patient. Teena and Purvi are my flatmates

 **Joyce:** you naughty boy..you share your flat with two girls…

 **Teena (winking):** oh..we have fun..don;t we Purvi?

Purvi gets upset and frowns a bit.

 **Purvi:** Lets go Teena…they need to be alone

 **Kavin:** Its fine…she just joined me for a coffee

 **Joyce:** I should leave Kavin..see you next week..she kisses his cheeks and leaves.

 **Teena (after she leaves):** You rat.. you got a new girl and didn't tell me about it

 **Kavin:** she is not my new girl..she is just my patient

 **Teena: (remembering):** ahaaaa…..you said the same for Anisha and later you dated her for 3 months

 **Kavin:** She is not Anisha though…Anisha was more beautiful…her blue eyes…

Purvi feels uncomfortable and imagines Kavin romancing a random girl. She gets up with a jerk, she looks irritated.

 **Teena:** where are you going?

 **Purvi:** Lets go Teena…I need to go…I am tired

 **Kavin:** we can all go together…let me just throw the trash

 **Purvi (moving out with her bags):** I am waiting down. She leaves in a huff.

 **Kavin (looking at Teena):** Whats wrong?

 **Teena (shrugging shoulders):** I donno..oh wait…mood swings..that time of the month

 **Later at night,**

Purvis is angrily changing TV channels pressing the remote harshly.

 **Teena (on phone):** Purvi…lower the volume…I cannot hear Joe..

She switches the TV off and marches into the balcony. She takes a deep breath and calls home

 **PurviM:** Hello

 **Purvi (formal):** Mrs Rai…aap? Dada nahi hai kya? Taru bhabhi ?

 **PurviM:** Taru aur Abhijit doctor ke paas gaye hai check up ke liye

 **Purvi:** Okay..main baadme baat karti hoon

 **PurviM:** Kyun? Mujhse baat nahi kar sakti? mera haal nahi pooch sakti ?

 **Purvi:** aap kaisi hai?

 **PurviM:** Tum sach me janna chahti ho? Purvi remains quiet.

 **PurviM:** Abhijit ne bataya tum US me ache se settle ho gayi ho..padhai achi chal rahi hai..main bas itna kehna chahti hoon…akele rehne ka faayda mat uthaana…main jaanti hoon tum kisi ladke ke saath room share kar rahi ho..kuch kahoongi toh tum puraani baate bolke dikhaaogi..bas itna kehna chahti hoon..main Maa hoon tumhari aur tum iss ghar ki beti..hamaari izzat ka khayal rakhna har pal..

 **Purvi (angry):** aap kehnaa kya chahti hai? Aaj tak aisa kya kiya hai maine jisse aapki izzat pe aanch aayi ho…agar aap meri divorce ki baat kar rahi hai toh aap bhi jaanti hai usme meri koi galti nahi thi….magar aap kabhi maanegi nahi…aap ke liye toh mujhme hamesha koi kami thi….

 **PurviM:** meri baat ka galat matlab nikaal rahi ho Purvi beta..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe mere kapde iron karne hai Mrs Rai…aapse baadme baat karti hoon..Bye..

She cuts the phone angrily and turns to go. She stops as she sees Kavin with two mugs in his hand with a sweet smile.

 **Kavin (handing cup):** Hot chocolate?

 **Purvi (looking down):** No thanks

She prepares to leave the balcony.

 **Kavin:** Its good for stomach ache during periods. He sips the hot brew looking outside.

 **Purvi (red, embarrassed):** what?...periods?..I..I..

 **Kavin:** Purvi relax..you don't have to be embarrassed..we share a flat..tumhara chidchidaapan dekhke andaaza ho gaya tha mujhe..Teena just confirmed it

 **Purvi :** Yeh sab Teena ne bataya? Kya zaroorat thi usse?

 **Kavin:** tum yeh chocolate pee lo…tumhe aaram mil jayega..aur please main ek physiotherapist hoon…roz kayi mard aur aurton ke saath kaam karta hoon…unhe haath lagaata hoon but I am a therapist not a pervert…maine dekha tumhe aaj..you were uncomfortable seeing me with Joyce

 **Purvi (turning her face):** No..no..why should I?

 **Kavin:** yes ..why should you? Were you judging me Purvi? Look main aisa hi hoon..I am open with people but only to those who are comfortable with me..aur agar tum mujhe judge karti bhi ho toh frankly speaking I am fine with it..i can't force my opinion on you..

 **Purvi:** No kavin..aisi baat nahi hai..pata nahi I was bit uncomfortable…main kabhi aise kisike saath itni freely baat nahi karti…infact aaj tak kisi ladke se naa dosti ki naa kabhi akele gayi hoon…sooo…

 **Kavin (smiling):** Itni si baat…okay…this Friday you and me..what say a movie date?

 **Purvi (choking on chocolate):** Date? Cough..cough…date?

 **Kavin (patting her back):** yes…date…you have a problem? Main tumhare standard ka nahi hoon kya?

 **Purvi:** Nahi…nahi…

 **Kavin (teasing):** Nahi…main nahi hoon tumhare layak?

 **Purvi (immediately):** no..mera matlab…

 **Kavin (bending towards her):** Cut the chase Purvi…do you think I am good enough for you or no? he looks in her eyes..

 **Purvi (bending back):** huh….y..yes..

 **Kavin (standing straight, smile):** Good…so it's a date..kaunsi movie?

 **Purvi (standing straight):** any..anything..

 **Kavin:** You like horror?

 **Purvi (scared look):** Horrror? Bhoot ki picture?

 **Kavin (laughing):** you are just so funny..imitates her "Bhoot ki picture"….haan BHOOOOOT ki picture..abhi se darr gayi? Darpok….

 **Purvi (false bravado):** nahi toh…main kuch darti warti nahi…bahut…bahut dekhi hai bhoot ki picture..

 **Kavin:** great…toh phir done..horror movie on date night !

 **Teena (entering):** Date night? Who is going on a date? You and Joyce? she winks..

 **Kavin:** me and Purvi..

 **Teena (open mouth):** WHATTTTT? Purviiiiii…you never told…kabse chal raha hai..omg…tum dono mere peeth peeche iss ghar me kya kya karte ho? I gotta tell Joe..she dials the phone.

Kavin holds her by waist and snatches her phone.

 **Kavin:** shut up..loud mouth…isme itna shock kyun ho rahi ho? its just a date…..clean pure fun night..he kisses her cheek. Purvi gets uncomfortable..

 **Teena:** I was just kidding..she kisses him back on his cheek…ughhhh…she makes a face..you stink…take a shower you dirty pig

 **Kavin:** sorry…didn't shower after my workout...see you later girls..he removes his tshirt..Purvi grips her mug tight and turns around blushing

 **Teena:** you gonna go on a date with Kavin..my…you are blushing….she teases her.

 **Purvi (shy):** Teena please…don't tease me…its just a movie

 **Teena:** okay okay I won't…kavin is sweet..you will have a good time..what are you drinking?

 **Purvi:** hot chocolate…Kavin got it for me…

 **Teena:** That Dog !...he didn't make me a mug…I am gonna kill him..

Teena leaves the balcony. Purvi feels the warmth of the mug on her cheeks. Her heartbeats rise in anticipation of the date night. She feels as if she is doing something wrong, something wonderfully wrong, she is exhilarated and at this moment she cannot remove the image of his muscled chest from her mind..

 **Next chapter - Kavin, Purvi, dark theatre and a horror pic ! what will happen on date night?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Micro lab**

 **Purvi:** Teena….I need to talk to you about something personal

 **Teena (removing her gloves):** Go on..I am listening

 **Purvi:** What do you do on a date with Joe?

 **Teena:** What?

 **Purvi:** Don't get me wrong..I just…I don't know so I thought of asking you..

 **Teena (folding hands across her chest):** Hmmmmmmm….you want to hear everything? Or just the naughty details?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** naughty?...no..i mean…yes..i mean

 **Teena (holding her shoulders):** Listen…you need to know it right…I will tell you everything…between you and me okay? Purvi nods her head as yes

 **Teena (lowering her voice):** so on most of our dates we just make out…sometimes in his flat or his car or in the pub…any remote corner..

 **Purvi:** Make out? What do you make?

Teena laughs at her naivety.

 **Teena:** Are you for real Purvi? Really? Like really you donot know what is make out?

 **Purvi:** I was never friendly with boys. Mrs Rai ke darr se you know..

 **Teena:** Poor you..you missed out on so much fun…anyways…so make out basically means a boy and girl get together and have some fun, romance..like hugging, touching or kissing..and sex !

 **Purvi(shocked):** what?

 **Teena (casual):** Yeah…Joe cannot keep his hands off me…he just will find some or the other silly reason to touch me….or kiss me..I love it when he does that in public…shows off his love..

 **Purvi:** I..I don't want to go on date with Kavin…no…I don't..

 **Teena:** Oh god ! did I scare you off…chill…he said it's a friendly date…so probably you guys would just have fun..you know..go to a movie theatre, watch the movie and come back…simple…

 **Purvi:** yeah…he is a nice guy…

 **Teena:** he treats you as a friend…he usually hangs out only with hot chicks..Purvi looks up to Teena…

 **Teena:** Oops…Purvi don't get me wrong..I mean you are beautiful but..you know Kavin usually dates girls who are you know…easy going, dress bold that kind..but he is a nice guy..

 **Purvi :** Okay..if you say so…

 **Teena:** did you decide on what you are going to wear

 **Purvi:** whatever I have…

 **Teena (slaps her forehead):** uhhh…..never mind…I shall get you ready for your date..

 **Friday evening**

Kavin has asked Purvi to come to the movie theatre directly as he has a patient to attend to. Teena uses this opportunity to dress up the reluctant Purvi.

 **Purvi (protesting):** No ways Teena..I..I am not wearing this..she is pointing to a sleeveless floral frock lying on the bed

 **Teena:** Bullshit ! you are wearing this..its a date Purvi…dress up like its one..

 **Purvi:** what will he think of me Teena…

 **Teena:** come on…how does it matter? Now shut up and listen to me..you hardly have time..Go I say. She pushes Purvi in the bathroom with the dress.

Purvi steps out of the bathroom feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 **Teena (whistling):** look at this beauty…next weekend ..you and me are going shopping..we gotta get you more of such clothes…

 **Purvi:** Nooo…I don't like this…I am gonna change..

 **Teena (blocks her way):** You have 15 min to get ready and go to the movie theatre…come on girl

Teena puts on some light make up and pushes Purvi out of their flat. The elevator door opens and Purvi waves back to Teena.

 **Teena (loudly):** Have fun…and yes…Kavin is a good Kisser…..grab the chance…she giggles…Purvi is scared and embarrassed, she is all red and feels that the people in the elevator are staring at her. She is the last one to step out. She takes two steps back..

 **Purvi (mind):** kyun darr rahi ho Purvi….its just a date….just have fun….Kavin is just a friend..come on Purvi….

She takes a deep breath and walks out into the windy Friday night.

 **Movie theatre:**

Purvi waits in the lobby after having bought the tickets. She glances at the posters of the movie – they look scary..

 ** _PurviF:_** _Abhijit…kyun darra rahe ho meri betuu ko? Aaja betuuuu..koi bhoot nahi hai bathroom me…yeh sab sirf TV me hota hai…_

 **Purvi (mind):** ab tum badi ho gayi ho Purvi…you know its just a movie…be brave now…kahin tumhari stupid behavior se Kavin ka mood kharab naa ho jaaye..

She swerves her eyes away from the posters and looks at the people around. There are many people as its Friday night- perfect for a date. She wonders how many of them have come to watch the movie and how many to just make out. She blushes imagining Teena and Joe make out in a dark theatre.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…oh my..is that you? You look hot ! he watches Purvi stiffen at the comment.

 **Kavin (correcting):** I mean…in a good way…lets go…he offers her a hand, she places her cold sweaty palm on his warm hand and they walk away.

 **Kavin:** are you okay? Your hand is cold…

Purvi removes her hand and wipes off the sweat with a tissue. She again gingerly keeps her hand forward but Kavin is already ahead of her. She withdraws her hand and feels rejected. Kavin stops and turns back. She is standing there clutching her bag.

 **Kavin (holding her hand again):** Sorry I didn't realise you were behind…come lets go..she cannot help but blush and feels warm from within !

The theatre is half full and Kavin shows her their seats.

 **Kavin:** so ..how was your day?

 **Purvi:** It was nice..how was yours?

 **Kavin:** hmm same old…you wanna cold drink? Let me get you some Fanta and popcorn…

 **Movie starts**

The movie starts finally and Kavin is engrossed in the story. He checks in between with Purvi if she is fine. Purvi is not! The movie is very scary and the loud background music makes her clutch the armrests of the seat in fear. She squeezes her eyes shut every time something horrible happens on the screen.

 **Purvi (mind):** Come on Purvi..its just a movie….a stupid movie…Bhooot woot nahi hote hai….ek baar aankhen kholke dekho Purvi…

She ignores her loud heartbeats, the sweat trickling down her forehead and arms, the raised hairs on the back of her neck and she slowly opens her eyes half….

….At that moment there is a close up of the very scary monster and extremely loud Music…she feels a hand across her hand and she screams out loud ! she hugs Kavin tightly throwing him off balance….

 **Kavin (concerned):** Whats wrong?

 **Purvi (eyes closed, fear):** Is it over?

 **Kavin (pain):** What?...leave my hands…your nails are digging deep..

Purvi realizes she is hugging him, she leaves him and tries to check her nail marks on his hand.

 **Purvi (embarrassed, sorry):** I am so sorry Kavin…I…I am…

 **Kavin:** Its okay Purvi…just watch the movie…

 **Guy 1 (from seat behind them):** Hey dude..get a room with your girl…we tryin to watch a movie here..chicken hearted..he imitates a chicken ….pakk pakk pakkakk…some people titter.

Purvi is embarrassed, tears spring in her eyes and she leaves the theatre, crying. Kavin rushes behind her.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…Purvi..wait….he holds her by her hands. She is crying profusely, weeping.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..stop crying…nothing's happened….

 **Purvi:** I am..I am sorry Kavin..I have ruined this date…I am sorry…she runs out of the theatre. She is trying to cross the light without waiting for the walk sign. She hears a loud horn and feels pulled back.

 **Kavin (angry):** Are you freakinng crazy? Marne chali thi kya?

She stands there stunned not realizing what just happened.

 **Kavin:** Purviii…kya ho gaya..tum aise kyun chali aayi…

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Kavin….meri wajah se tumhara bhi mood…

 **Kavin:** yeh date mere akeli ki nahi thi Purvi..hum dono enjoy karne aaye the..main kuch poochoon tumse? Kya tum darr gayi? Purvi wipes her tears and nods her head yes.

Kavin laughs at her admission. Purvi looks at him laughing and turns her face away.

 **Kavin:** purvi …wait….itni si baat ka kya bura maan rahi ho?

 **Purvi (sad):** I am sorry Kavin…shayad main kisi ko bhi khush nahi kar sakti…

She walks away wiping away the fresh tears.

 **Purvi (mind):** Purvi….iss baar galti tumhari hai…kya soch raha hoga who tumhare baare me..has raa hoga who…silly girl…

She feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns but finds no one. She starts walking in front but finds Kavin up front with a loud BOOOO..

 **Purvi:** Kavin…kya kar rahe ho…

 **Kavin:** arre…tum darri nahi..

 **Purvi:** I am not in the mood…

 **Kavin:** yaar Purvi..agar bahar news chali gayi ki Kavin ke saath date pe ladki ka mood kharab ho gaya…meri kya image rahegi…chalo mere saath…tumhara mood theekh karta hoon..

 **Purvi (sad, disappointed):** Kyun Kavin? Tum jaoo..tumhe acha lagta hai na horror dekhna..main chali jaoongi..

 **Kavin (sighs):** mujhe movie nahi dekhni thi..bas tumhare saath thoda time spend karna tha…come on…ek toh tum itni cute lag rahi ho...upar se tumne kaha main tumhare standard ka bhi hoonn…Pleaseeee…

 **Purvi:** okay okay….kahan jaana hai?

 **Kavin:** tumhe aisi jagah le jaata hoon..wahan se poora Houston dikhega…

 **In the car**

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Kavin..maine tumhara poora mood kharab kar diya

 **Kavin:** Its no big deal..actuallly galti thodi meri bhi thi…horror movie on a date night hamesha work nahi karti..aur first date pet oh aisi jagah jaana chahiye jahan you know khushiyan ho…you know something fun..

 **Purvi (smile):** Tum kaafi experienced lagte ho….kitni ladkiyon ko date pe le gaye ho?

 **Kavin:** bahut saari..but koi bhi ladki tumse zyaada intelligent nahi thi..

 **Purvi:** what?

 **Kavin:** haan…after all tum PhD kar rahi ho….sach boloon toh mujhe darr lag raha tha…kahin tum meri harkaton ko dekhkar mujhe pagal naa samjho

 **Purvi (laugh):** Paagal? Aur tum? Mujhe toh lag raha tha kahin tum mujhe silly na samjho..bhoot ki picture dekhkar darr gayi…silly of me…

 **Kavin (laugh):** Hum dono hi pagal aur silly hai…kitna galat samjha hai ek doosre ke baare me….maine pehle bhi kaha hai tumse..apni dil ki baat ko chupaaoo mat…okay?

 **Purvi (smile):** Haan sahi kahaa…toh bataoo hum jaa kahan rahe hai?

 **Kavin:** You will love it..I know..he smiles, Purvi's heart flutters !

She looks outside and at a distance sees lots of bright lights and a giant Ferris wheel (Giant wheel) ! she looks on excited, Kavin smiles.

 **Purvi (excited pointing):** Kya hum wahan jaa rahe hai?

 **Kavin (making a face):** Of course not…are you a teenager?…Giant wheel dekhke khush ho rahi ho?

 **Purvi (sitting back):** yeah…you…you are right..

Kavin watches her glum face and smiles. He turns the car and soon parks it.

 **Kavin:** Come on..get off…we have reached.

Purvi looks out. Kavin has parked exactly opposite side of the Ferris wheel. There is a pub at the doorstep of their car. Purvi gets down with less excitement and walks towards the entrance of the pub.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Pub me?

 **Kavin (scratching his head):** achaa..but wahan toh sirf 21 above age waalon ko entry hai..tum kaise jaaogi?

 **Purvi (question mark):** Matlab?

 **Kavin:** tum toh 14-15 saal ki ho naa…tumhe toh Giant wheel pe jaana hai naa?

Purvi looks at him with wide open eyes.

 **Purvi (excited):** Kavin….reallly?

Kavin watches her getting all light and bubbly. He forwards his hand.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..lets make this date night memorable.

She holds his hand and they both cross the road to enter the carnival !

 **Carnival**

They both get their entry wristbands.

 **Kavin:** so pehle kaunse ride me jaana hai?

 **Purvi:** who Merry go round….

Kavin and Purvi get on the merry-go around that is shaped like various animals. Kavin goofs around pretending to ride a horse. Purvi laughs seeing his antics.

They hop off the merry go round and next go to a haunted house. Kavin spooks her a lot and she faces all of it bravely.

 **Kavin:** arre…tum toh ek 'Bhooot ki picture' ke baad sudhar gayi…

 **Purvi:** Shut up…mujhe abhi bhi darr lag raha hai…woh Dracula ke daat kitne daraavne the…

 **Kavin:** tumhara Halloween me kya hoga? Ghar se bahar nikalna mushkil ho jayega..hey tumhe cotton candy pasand hai?

 **Purvi (squealing):** My Favorite….

He gets two giant pink colored cotton candy. They both walk and eat it. Purvi picks up a thick piece and shapes it like a moustache.

 **Kavin (laughing):** I can't believe this..Purvi tum? Tum yeh kya kar rahi ho?

He clicks her pictures with that pick moustache in his phone.

 **Purvi:** Babuuu ki badi mooche thi…..mujhe bhi mooche chahiye thi..toh Babuuu mujhe aise color color waaali candy laake dete..aur main unki mooche banaake lagaati thi…she laughs…wait I have an idea….she removes her moustache and sticks it on Kavin.

 **Kavin:** yuckkkk….pink mooche !

She makes another moustache and they click a selfie together sporting them.

 **Kavin:** what next now?

 **Purvi (eating candy):** I donno..you say..

 **Kavin (thinking something):** Tumhe pie khaani hai?

 **Purvi:** Pie?

He grabs her hand and rushes through the crowd to the Pie stall – "PIE FACE"…

He hands the tickets to the stall owner. Purvi looks in confusion as the guy asks both of them to place their faces on a stand.

 **Purvi:** Yahan pe aise Pie khaate hai?

 **Kavin (naughty smile):** Haan ..yeh Houston special hai….tumne kabhi Keylime flavor khaayi hai?

 **Purvi (nodding head):** nahi…magar Pie hai kahan?

 **Kavin:** it's a competition Purvi..hum dono me se kisi ek ko Pie milega…jab main start boloon..toh uss button ko press karna…

 **Purvi:** TOh kya hoga…

 **Kavin: STAAAART…..**

Purvi doesn't know what to do. She presses the button as told, Kavin ducks and misses the pie, he presses his button and Purvi gets hit on her face with the Pie.

She stands there shellshocked with a heavy creamy pie on her face. Kavin laughs uncontrollably, while she is fuming in anger.

 **Kavin:** I…I am sorry..but this is fun..tumne mujhe pink mooche lagaye toh yeh mera badla hai…wait..wait mujhe maarna mat..

Purvi charges at him, Kavin runs screaming for help. She catches up with him finally and hits him on his head.

 **Kaavin:** Sorry..sorry…baapre tum gusse me bahut cute dikhti ho…aur keylime pie mera favorite hai..he picks the pie from her cheek with his index finger and licks it.

Purvi stands there heaving and electrified by his touch.

 **Purvi:** main..main zaraa restroom hoke aati hoon…she goes to the restroom to wash off the pie from her face. She remembers how she ran behind Kavin and how he scraped it off her face. She feels shy as he had called her cute..

She wipes her face with a tissue and comes out. She spots Kavin waiting there. She walks and taps his shoulder. He turns and immediately sits down with his hands on ears.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Yeh kya kar rahe ho tum?

 **Kavin:** I am really sorry..i think yeh thoda zyaada ho gaya…

 **Purvi:** No…its fine…I enjoyed it…key lime pie is now my favorite too.. He gets up.

 **Kavin:** Okay..ab no masti…I promise…

They go and enjoy some more rides. They pass a shop selling huge teddy bears. Purvi watches a small girl hugging a huge teddy bought by his parents.

 ** _Purvi:_** _Babuuu aap hi mere favorite teddy ho….._

 **Kavin:** Purvi..chalo… Purvi nods her head and walks ahead.

 **Kavin:** ek min..main abhi aaya..

She waits for him. Something hits her head, she turns and sees Kavin standing behind with a cute small teddy!

 **Purvi:** yeh kya kavin?

 **Kavin:** Normally date pe har ladka gift laata hai..mujhe time hi nahi milaa…toh yeh tumhare liye..

She accepts it with a smile.

 **Purvi:** ab kahan jaana hai?

 **Kavin:** ab aaj night ka highlight ! Ferris wheel. He shows the huge slow moving wheel in front of her. Purvi never imagined it to be sooooo huge and tall.

Kavin gets in the cabin first and gives Purvi his hand to step in. The moment she steps in the cabin starts to move upwards. She falls on Kavin's lap who sits on the bench inside. His arm circles her waist to steady her, Purvi holds his shoulders. She looks up in his face, their lips are very near. It just would take one small step by any one of them but…..

 **Kavin:** sorry..sorry…wait let me help you..he makes her sit down separate from him. She swallows nervously and checks her clothes. Kavin casually gets up and stands against the glass cabin looking at the sights outside.

 **Kavin:** Hey Purvi….see that's our apartment…oh wow ! Teena is waving at us..

Purvi joins him and searches out in the distance. Kavin watches with a teasing smile, she realizes after some seconds that he is just teasing her. She looks at him and bursts out laughing, hitting her head for her silliness.

Kavin comes closer to her and points out various buildings, spots of the city. His arms rub against her bare arms, creating goosebumps on her skin. She shivers slightly due to it and feels Kavin's jacket on her shoulders.

 **Kavin:** U feeling cold? Isse pahen lo.. she wears it feeling his warmth, her cheeks are flushed. She bites her thumb nail nervously.

 **Kavin:** hey…that's a cool spot…quick pose for a selfie…

Purvi comes closer to him and smiles for the selfie in her mobile. At that moment her phone rings..its an incoming video call by Abhijit. She picks it.

 **Abhijit (happy ,excited):** Purviiiiii…tu bua ban gayi aur main Papa….dekh meri gudiyaa ko..bilkul tere jaise dikhti hai..ekdum sundar ….

 **Purvi(excited):** Sach Dada…wow…..magar abhi to time thaa naa..Bhabhi theekh hai naa?

 **Abhijit:** haan…Tarika ko achanak dard shuru hua…abhi usse hosh nahi aaya..magar tab tak tu meri gudiya ko dekh..he takes his phone to the crib..a small baby girl is sleeping with eyes closed.

 **Purvi (tears in eyes):** dadaaaaa…bahut bahut Mubarak aap logon ko…mujhe abhi wahan aana hai..

 **Abhijit (tears):** Main bhi bahut miss kar raha hoon tumhe..Papa..papa hote toh….he wipes his tears….acha bata kya naam rakhna hai meri gudiyaa ka…tu buaa hai..yeh tera haq hai..

 **Purvi (smile):** Taru bhabhi ko hosh aane dijiye…maine unse poochke hi naam rakhoongi…waise Dadaa….gudiyaa bahut cute hai

 **Abhijit:** Kyun nahi hogi…mujhpe jo gayi hai ..

 **Purvi:** abhi toh aapne kaha mujhpe gayi hai..aur abhi change bhi kar diyaa

 **Abhijit:** arre main tumhara hi bhai hoon naa…bas thoda color me farak hai…warna main bhi tumhari tarah sundar hoon..

 **Purvi (laughs):** Dada aap bhi naa…ouch..The cabin moves in the heavy wind and she almosts loses her balance. Kavin holds her and steadies her and comes in the frame.

 **Abhijit:** Purvi…tu kahan hai? Koi hai tere saath?

 **Purvi:** who..dadaa…main…main giant wheel me hoon…aur…mere saath Kavin hai..

 **Kavin (waving):** Hello sir…Congratulations to you..

 **Abhijit (doubt):** Thanks…tum dono saath me?

 **Kavin:** baaki friends bhi hai…they are in the other cabin…he lies..

 **Abhijit:** Ohh okay okay….

 **Purvi:** Bhabhi ko kab hosh aayega?

 **Abhijit:** 2 ghante lagenge shayad…main baadme phone karta hoon…theekh hai…aur gudiyaa ki photos bhejta hoon tumhe..Bye..Good night !

Purvi bids goodbye and looks at Kavin

 **Purvi:** Tumne dada se jhooth kyun bola?

 **Kavin:** He was soo happy Purvi..iss waqt me kuch kehke unka mood kharab ho jaata…aur kya tum unhe sach bataati..ki hum dono ek fun date pe aaye hai?

 **Purvi (shaking her head):** No…never… her phone beeps. Abhijit has sent her pictures of the baby.

She looks at them with a "Awww so cute" expression on her face. Kavin watches as her face softens and her eyes fill with happy tears. He sees a drop of tear make way down her cheek, followed by another tear…those pearls drop faster now. Her eyes blur now and she gets her finger to wipe, when she smells Kavin's aftershave and feels his warm finger collecting her tears.

 **Kavin:** mujhe bhi toh photo dikhaao tumhari gudiyaa ki.. Purvi smiles and shares the picture of the baby.

 **Kavin:** wow! she is soo beautiful…Done…

 **Purvi:** Kya done?

 **Kavin:** what…meri nayi girlfriend mil gayi mujhe…..she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…aur kyun naa ho…apni buaa pe jo gayi hai..

 **Purvi (wipes tears):** I hope uski kismat uske buaa ki jaise naa ho…saying this she breaks down into sobs.

 **Kavin:** No Purvi….aisa mat kaho…don't lose hope…tum itni achi ho…tumhare zindagi me aage bahut saari khushiyan likhi hai…

 **Purvi:** main bhi kya buddhu hoon…aaj itni khushi ka din hai….I really loved this day Kavin…thank you so much….

 **Kavin:** I had the most wonderful time Purvi….you are great company to be with..I loved every moment I spent with you…and you know what….

 **Purvi:** What?

 **Kavin:** The night is not over..Chale

She holds his outstretched hand now easily as they step out of the cabin. They walk out towards the car. Purvi looks back at the carnival with fond memories…

 **Later in the car**

Kavin glances sideways - he sees Purvi sleeping with her eyes closed, a small smile on her lips. She has clutched the teddy bear close to her heart…she looks like an innocent, beautiful angel…

 **The night is not over yet !**

 **Next chapter - remainder of the date and a surprise !**


	11. Chapter 11

Kavin plays on some music softly on the radio. It's a jazz music station and he remembers how he took Purvi to the jazz street – an open street where live jazz music is played and many food cafes are present.

 **Flashback**

After the carnival, Kavin and Puri are hungry. He takes her to the jazz street. She is hearing jazz music for the first time.

 **Kavin:** You like jazz?

 **Purvi:** jazz? Maine kabhi suna nahi hai…I will try but…

 **Kavin:** you will like it I feel…its soft and romantic…Purvi loves it especially the saxophone. They both order their food and the server tells them it will take some time because its crowded.

 **Kavin:** thoda time lagega Purvi..tab tak just enjoy the music

Purvi turns her chair and enjoys the light singing and the play of drums, piano and the sax! She nods her head slightly and taps her foot in appreciation. Kavin watches her feet in play, his gaze moves up to her smooth legs that are bare in that short, cute summer floral frock. Her dress flutters slightly in the wind and he gets to see a hint of her thighs. Purvi straightens her dress, Kavin looks up immediately and pretends to look at the musicians.

Some minutes later he turns his gaze again- his eyes sweep up from her legs to her bare arms – that shine in the streetlight. Purvi flicks her hairs back- she is feeling hot, she picks her scarf and ties her hairs into a loose pony. Kavin smiles as it means he can watch her face without the silky interuptions (her hairs)…

He has a strange fixation to her lips – he imagines them as soft flower petals, they now curve into a smile. He watches as she claps her hands, he looks around – the musicians take a bow…

 **Purvi (happy):** That was awesome…tumhe jazz music ke baare me kitna pata hai?

 **Kavin:** Thoda bahut…yahan pe radio station hai – Jazz all day! Usme hamesha jazz music hi hota hai..

Their food is served. Purvi excuses herself to wash her hands, Kavin watches her hips as she walks.

 **Kavin (mind):** Whats happening with me ! God…she is soo attractive…I have to control myself…

The rest of the dinner is spent with some light talks and well concealed glances at each other by both Kavin and Purvi…

 **Flashback over**

Kavin parks his car and turns the engine off. There is a silence in the car and he watches the gentle breathing of Purvi. He raises his hand and reaches her forehead- she smiles and murmurs – Babuuu…she has a beautiful smile on her face, she clutches the teddy tighter.

He removes his seat belt and calls out Purvi's name twice. She smiles but doesn't open her eyes. Her scarf comes over her cheek and lips, he slowly comes closer to remove it she feels his fingertips on her lips and opens her eyes in a flash.

 **Kavin (removes the scarf):** kabse bula raha hoon tumhe..we are home !sleeping beauty !

 **Purvi (rubbing eyes):** Sleepiing beauty?

 **Kavin:** haan…tumne sleeping beauty ke baare me sunaa hoga na?

 **Purvi (yawning):** Of course…ek princess jo kayi saalon tak soti hai aur phir ek din uska prince charming usse Kiss karke uthaata hai..

Purvi realizes what she just said and shifts in the seat uncomfortably. Kavin pretends not understanding it so as to not embarrass her more. They both get out of the car and head to the elevator.

Kavin presses the elevator 2-3 times, it doesn't open. Purvi spots a board and points it to Kavin. They both sigh tiredly….The elevator is broken down and will be repaired only the next day.

 **Kavin (sigh):** Friday night workout….chalo ….we have to get up 12 floors…

 **8** **th** **Floor**

 **Purvi (gasping, tired):** Kavin..stop…huff…pufffff….lets sit here.. for some time please..

Purvi sits down resting her body on her hands semi-lying on the stairs. She has closed her eyes and is breathing hard. Kavin comes down the stairs and sits next to her. He is catching his breath but he loses more as Puvi is lying in front of him – looking all sexy ! and that pose….

 **Kavin (looking other side):** Chalo Purvi…

 **Purvi (getting up and sitting):** Please 2 min..main bahut thakk gayi hoon. She removes her phone and checks the pictures of the carnival.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..yeh dekho…..kitne funny lag rahe ho tum..she bends towards him and he bends towards her. It's a picture of Kavin with the funny pink moustache. Purvi finds his picture very funny and laughs holding her hand on her mouth.

 **Kavin:** Oh god…so embarrassing!

 **Purvi:** I gotta show this picture to Teena..woh toh hass hass ke paagal ho jayegi !

 **Kavin:** Don't you dare do that !..he tries to snatch her phone, she takes it back and laughs again

 **Kavin (taking his mobile out):** If you will show her that, main usse yeh pic dikhaoonga…he shows her picture with the pie-face !

 **Purvi:** Ohh God…Kavin noooo..please delete it..yeh dekho..yeh maine tumhari photo delete kar di..she deletes his pink moustache picture..dekho…ab tum bhi please delete karo..

 **Kavin (naughty smile):** lekin main delete nahi karne waala hoon…Teeenaaaa…he gets up and runs upstairs !

 **Purvi:** Kaviiiinnnnn…rukoooo…Nooooo… She gets up and runs behind him. He is fast for her, she increases her speed..

 **Purvi (tumbling down because of misstep): Babuuuuuuuuu…**

 **Kavin (looking back):** Oh nOOooo….Purviiiiii…

He rushes to her. Purvi is clutching her right ankle in great pain. She has tears in her eyes.

 **Kavin:** I am so sorry Purvi..are you okay? Wait wait…he removes her sandal and feels her ankle. She howls in pain.

 **Kavin:** looks like a real bad sprain..lets get you home first. He holds her hand and tries to get her to stand. She shuts her eyes in pain and stands hobbling on one leg.

 **Kavin:** Try..try to walk…

Purvi uses his body to lean on and takes one step ahead. She yelps and her ankle buckles under her weight.

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** I can't….its paining too much…Kavin makes her sit on the stairs.

 **Kavin:** we have to get you up…bas 4 floor bache hai..what do I do…wait..let me call up Teena..

He calls up Teena many times, she doesn't pick up. He looks at Purvi she is crying silently in pain.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Its okay Kavin…I will try to walk…Kavin and Purvi try again but its too painful for her.

 **Kavin:** This won't work..don't put pressure on your ankle….there is only one way now…

 **Purvi (pain):** What?

 **Kavin:** Purvi….don't get me wrong but…he lifts her up..Purvi is surprised, shocked and stunned !

 **Purvi:** Kav..Kavin…..

 **Kavin:** Don't worry..I will not drop you..Just don't hold my neck too tight.

Kavin climbs up the steps slowly balancing Purvi's weight. Purvi looks at him, he is looking straight ahead. She feels bad for him, he is all sweaty. She rests her head on his left shoulder and he can feel her warm breaths close to his heart. She shuts her eyes in pain, tears flow down. He is gasping and looks at her tear-stricken face. She looks so sad and in pain, Kavin gets new energy to reach home faster – He wants to wipe out her pain forever !

They reach their apartment door and Purvi rings the bell. 5 min later Teena opens the door and her eyes open wide – Kavin is holding Purvi in his arms and they both are gasping. Their faces are all sweaty and red !

 **Teena(teasing):** wo Hooo Hoooo….not bad for your first date ! Purvi..u jumped straight in his arms…soo romantic..I am happy for you two…she comes to hug them…

 **Kavin (tired, gasping):** Let us come inside…Purvi has sprained her ankle…

Teena makes way for them to enter and Kavin places her gently on the sofa.

 **Kavin (concern):** Are you okay? Is it still paining? Let me get some ice for you…

He wipes sweat off his forehead and goes to the refrigerator !

 **Teena:** What happened? How did you get a sprain?

Purvi explains to her everything, Kavin is back with some ice. He sits down and places her foot on his thigh to examine.

 **Purvi (shifting):** Its fine….I…I am okay..

 **Kavin (looking up to her):** Purvi..I am the therapist here..so let me just do my job okay…

Purvi watches as Kavin gently feels her ankle and feet. She retracts them out of fear and pain and partly because his mere touch is creating havoc in her body!

Here Kavin is examining her foot, but his mind is registering minute details like the shapely feet, her painted nails, fair skin ! His hand is tantalizingly close to her creamy leg and it takes every ounce of his control to not feel it !

 **Purvi (howling again):** Owwwww….it pains too much…..

 **Kavin (swallowing):** Ohh…I think it looks like a sprain or a muscle tear…I can't be sure…lets take you to the doc tomm…I will just bandage you and give you a pain killer…you will get lot of relief.

He bandages her foot expertly and gives her a pain killer to eat. He wishes her a good night and they retire to their rooms

 **Purvi room:**

Teena steps in when Purvi is just going to sleep.

 **Purvi:** Teena?

 **Teena:** just checking on you…how are you? Is it still paining?

 **Purvi:** Not that much…Kavin's bandage did the trick I guess…

 **Teena (whispering):** Soooo…how was your date? What did you do? Did he kiss you yet?

 **Purvi(shocked):** What? Nooooo…we just had some fun…she narrates what all happened in the theatre, how much fun they had in the carnival and the Jazz street dinner…

 **Teena (frustrated):** Ughhhhhhh….God…Purviiiiiii….you missed out on soo many oppurtunities ….dark theatre, empty cabin in Ferris wheel, Jazz music…..I can just go on and on…you guys didn't even hug?

 **Purvi:** Teeena please….this was just our first date

 **Teena:** oooooo..so when is your next date? Did he ask you out yet?

 **Purvi:** No…

 **Teena (making a face):** guess this was just funnn date..one time date…you are soo safe Purvi..good night

 **Later, at night**

Purvi is still thinking about her date with Kavin. She checks the pictures again. She has a smile on her face as she recollects the fun moments they had. The last pic is of the selfie at the Giant wheel. They both are very near to each other. Kavin has placed a hand on her shoulder to get her in the frame for the picture.

 **Purvi (mind):** Kya Kavin ko sach me mazaa aaya aaj mere saath…he was so sweet. Who chahta toh gussa ho sakta tha…mujhe chodke jaa sakta tha…but usne aisa nahi kiya..

She remembers the way he made her comfortable, how he took care of her sprain. She could see the concern on his face.

 **Purvi (mind):** Woh sabke feelings ka kitna khayal rakta hai…Dada ki feelings hurt naa ho isliye jhooth bhi bola….usne mere feelings ka kitna khayal rakha…she remembers Gloria and Joyce….

 **Purvi (mind):** Teena toh keh rahi thi ki woh sirf babes ko date karta hai..lekin usne mujhe kitna special feel karwaaya..she picks up the teddy that Kavin had gifted her today. She teases the teddy with her index finger when she comes across a tiny bow on its neck, she had missed it earlier. She gets up carefully and puts her bedside lamp on.

She turns the bow so that it faces her now. The bow is crinkled, she smoothens it – she makes out small words..she brings it closer to her eyes and reads it – _I LOVE YOU…._

She can feel blood rushing to her cheeks and she has goosebumps all over. She stares at the teddy for a long time, tears find their way out of her eyes – she places her finger to wipe them and feels Kavin's fingers on her eyes. She opens her eyes – he is in front of her !

 **Kavin:** don't cry Purvi….I am here for you…I Love you…

TRRRRNNNGGGGGGGGG…Her mobile rings bringing her to reality. She still has the teddy in her hand, she checks her mobile and wipes her tears – Its Abhijit on the phone..

 **Later at night**

Kavin gets up to use the bathroom. He is returning back to his room, when he hears some noise in Purvi's room. He turns and knocks softly calling her name. He gets no response, he tries the door knob- probably she forgot to lock her room.

He turns the knob and opens the door softly.

 **Kavin (softly):** Purviiii…are you okay?

He approaches her bed, she is sleeping hugging the teddy he has gifted. He sits on her bed and watches her sleeping under the pain killer effect – a small smile on her face. He is sure that she is fine and gets up, when she turns in her sleep. Her night dress slips a bit and exposes her shoulder. Kavin looks away but is strangely tempted to see her. He sits back and glares at the shoulder, her flower-petal like lips. She smiles and murmurs in her sleep – she is irresistible now for him.

 **Kavin (smiling):** Sleeeping beauty…..

Kavin remembers the fairy tale of the beautiful maiden who sleeps away only to be awoken by a kiss from her prince charming. Kavin again looks at her lips – they must be sweet like honey, he thinks…

Her lips shine in the semi-darkness of the room – a golden honey glow. He cannot help but gets attracted like a bee to honey…

He closes in to her reducing the distance and with warm breaths just about touches her petals with his cold lips ! They Kisss…..

….Kavin wakes up from his dream in a sweat. He is breathing uneasy, he touches his lips..they are trembling. He sees around he is in his room on his bed..

 **Kavin (running hands through hairs):** This was a dream? Oh God ! I just cannot believe what I just saw…Me and Purvi….really…..he feels his heart pounding. He goes to the kitchennete and drinks a bottle of water !

Now he feels in much control, his breathing is easier. He wants to take his mind off the dream so he plays the TV in low volume. He is surfing channels and he hears some noise from Purvi's room.

He switches off the TV and walks towards Purvi's room. He knocks softly calling her name. She doesn't reply, he tries the knob. He remembers his dream and is in two minds to go inside or not. At the same time he is worried for her. He shuts his eyes and turns the knob…when…

 **Teena:** what are you doing here?

Kavin gets startled at Teena's voice from behind.

 **Kavin (stammer):** I..I came to drrr..drink water…heard sooo some noise..so just came to check…

 **Teena (shrugs):** Okay dude..so go ahead check her..

 **Kavin:** you come in too..

They both step in and check Purvi – she is fast asleep hugging the teddy just as she was in Kavin's dream.

 **Teena (whispering):** She looks okay….lets go..

Kavin nods yes and leaves. Teena steps out of the room, Kavin is the last to shut her door, he glances once more at her sleeping face- her lips glow !

 **Teena (yawning):** Good night…you better go and sleep….

Kavin smiles, goes to his room and lays down on his bed, he shuts his eyes – Purvi's smiling face comes in front , he opens his eyes– he is not sleeping tonight !

 **next update on Monday or Tuesday..Thank you for your love dearies..have a great day ahead**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next day morning**

Teena helps Purvi with her morning routine.

 **Kavin:** Good morning Teena…..How are you feeling Purvi..if you donot mind shall I take a look at your feet.

Purvi nods and Kavin proceeds to remove the bandage and examine her foot. She watches his face and the concern on it.

 **Purvi:** It still pains….kuch serious toh nahi hai naa?

 **Kavin (pressing her ankle):** hmmm….ek x-ray kar lenge toh acha rahega..i suspect a muscle tear…Teena will you take her to the hospital? I have my shift now. I shall drop you girls there.

Kavin and Teena both help Purvi to get inside the elevator and then the car. Kavin looks at Purvi while driving, she appears very nervous and is biting her nails.

 **Kavin (smile):** Purvi…whats the matter…tum itni darri huyi kyun ho?

 **Purvi:** agar fracture hua toh? Mere padhaai ka kya hoga?

 **Kavin (laugh):** tumhe padhaai ki padi hai? Zyaada tar log yeh sochte hai ki fracture hua toh who kaam kaise karenge? Unki dekhbaal kaun karega?

 **Purvi (tensed):** arre haan…kaise hoga sab…Oh god !

 **Kavin:** dekhbaal ki chinta mat karna..main hoon naa…

 ** _PurviF:_** _Mera Betuuu…tera bukhaar theekh hone tak main ghar se bahar bhi nahi jaoonga..yehi rahoonga.._

 **Teena:** Heloooo…main bhi hoon…yaa ab tum dono ko meri koi zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Kavin:** Oh no Teena..zaroorat kaise nahi hai…ghar ka kaam karnewaali toh sabse important hoti hai..

 **Teena:** what? Hmpppfff..I hate you Kavin…

 **Kavin:** No seriously…tum bahut important ho..agar tumne Purvi ki madat naa ki hoti toh hum kaise milte bolo?

 **Purvi:** haan sahi kaha….Teena thanks for everything…

 **Teena:** shut up! I love you both…she side hugs Purvi and Kavin.

They all reach the hospital. Teena takes Purvi to the clinic and Kavin goes to attend his shift. They are waiting for the doctor's call when Teena gets a call on her phone.

5 min later she comes back to Purvi with tense look.

 **Purvi:** Kya hua Teena? All good?

 **Teena (tensed):** No Purvi..it was my mom..my dad is unwell and she needs my help there…I need to go to New York today…

 **Purvi (holding her hands):** don't worry..evrything will be fine…you need to go and pack..what about your tickets?

 **Teena:** I will book them on my way to home now…it breaks my heart to leave you like this..but…

 **Purvi (smile):** Teena…I will be fine…you better go now…

Teena calls up Kavin and explains everything. Kavin comes to be with Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Kavin ….tumhari shift?

 **Kavin:** Don't worry…my friend is covering for me.

The doctor then checks Purvi's x-ray…

 **Doctor:** Looks like a sprained muscle only…2-3 days of rest without stressing on your ankle will do the trick..no walking, no hopping for you young lady..she is fine otherwise..

 **Kavin:** Thank you doctor

He helps Purvi step out slowly and then takes her home. Teena is with Purvi till evening and then leaves for her flight.

 **After Teena leaves, Purvi is tensed sitting on the sofa**

 **Kavin:** relax Purvi..its just a sprain…2-3 days stay in the bed…main hoon naa..arre kya baat hai?

 **Purvi (tensed):** Lekin…hum dono akele…kaise? Teena bhi nahi hai..

 **Kavin (realizing):** I understand..tumhe..tumhe awkward lagega…umm…kya main Priti ko bulaoon hamare saath rehne?

He goes to his room trying to call Priti with whom Purvi will be comfortable.

 **Purvi is thinking all alone**

 **Purvi (mind):** Main aise kyun behave kar rahi hoon..itne dino se Kavin aur main ek hi ghar me toh rehte hai… ab kiss baat ka darr hai mujhe..kya mujhe Kavin pe vishwaas nahi hai? He has been always sweet with me….

She gets up gently and picks her crutch and walks to Kavin's room. She knocks the door, Kavin opens it still one phone.

 **Kavin:** sorry Purvi…Priti out of town gayi hai..tum chaho toh main mere kisi friend ko boloon..tum unhe jaanti nahi ho magar friendship karne me kitna time jaayega..he picks his phone again..

 **Purvi:** Kavin….its okay…kisiko bhi call karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Kavin:** what?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Mujhe tumpe poora vishwaas hai Kavin…you have been so nice to me..main tumhe insult nahi karna chahti…

 **Kavin:** Thanks Purvi…mujhpe itna trust karke tumne mujhe itni izzat di…acha bolo...kya khaoogi?

 **Purvi:** tumhare haath ka kuch bhi..infact main bhi madat karti hoon tumhari…main vegetables chop karti hoon.

Kavin hands her the various vegetable to be chopped. She sits on a chair after placing her foot on a stool. She is chopping the peppers, when he comes behind her.

 **Kavin:** aise nahi..inhe aur baarik kaatna hai….Purvi cuts even thinner slices.

 **Purvi:** aise?

Kavin gives up and comes behind her and holds her hand and they both chop together.

 **Kavin (talking close to her ear):** aise kaatte hai peppers ko….

Purvi's heart gallops on hearing his chocolate like voice in her ears. She tightens her hold on the knife, his cheek is extremely close to hers and his scent is driving her wild ! Color creeps in her cheeks and Kavin feels her palm is sweaty.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..mujhe mujhe paani chahiye..

Kavin gets some water, he notices her hands are shaking a bit.

 **Kavin:** are you okay Purvi? Tumhe thandi lag rahi hai kya?

 **Purvi (stammer):** No..NO…bas aise hi..

 **Kavin:** Tum TV dekho…main soup banata hoon tab tak..

Kavin takes some vegetables and prepares a homely soup for her. He takes a bowl full of soup and makes her taste it, gently blowing so that its not too hot for her.

 **Kavin:** you like it?

 **Purvi:** Babuuu aise hi mere liye soup banaate the jab mujhe fever ho jaata tha….kabhi kabhi toh who tasty soup peene ke liye main pet dard ka bahaana banaati thi..

 **Kavin:** Yeh soup ki recipe mere dad ki hai…every Friday evening Dad kitchen me hum sab ke liye khaana banaate…4 course dinner – soup, appetizer, main course aur dessert !

 **Purvi:** Tumne kabhi apni family ke baare me baat nahi ki…main tumhare family ke baare me sunna chahti hoon…agar tumhe koi aitraaz nahi ho toh

 **Kavin (feeding her soup):** yeh kya…tumhe story sunni hai toh koi movie dekhte hai…meri story me kya rakha hai..bahut boring hai…he gets up to go..she holds his hand.

 **Purvi:** Kyun bhaag rahe ho? Baitho mere paas…he sits down. She takes the soup bowl from his hand and feeds him with the same spoon.

 **Kavin:** Kya bataoo tumhe Purvi…..maine bataya naa mere Papa 5 star hotel me chef the..Mom call centre me kaam karti thi…dono ki love marriage thi…they were the perfect couple..always in love..its a perfect family..main, papa aur Mom..

 **Purvi (smile):** wow…kahan rehte hai tumhare parents?

 **Kavin:** India me…mom Mumbai me aur Papa Delhi me..

 **Purvi:** Aisa kyun?

 **Kavin (sad look):** They are separated Purvi…

 **Purvi (sad):** Ohh…I…I am sorry Kavin….kab hua yeh?

 **Kavin:** My 15th birthday! He remembers that day…everything was perfect that day…Papa ne mera favorite Chocolate truffle cake bake kiya tha…dinner bhi ready tha..hum logon ne khoob enjoy kiya. I was.. I was so happy and blessed..I had the perfect parents..

 **Flashback**

 **Kavin:** Mom , Dad where is my gift…I am 15 now..main bada ho gaya hoon..please mujhe bacho waali koi gift mat dena aap..

His parents look at each other and hand him a package.

 **Kavin (excited):** wow…kya hai isme? Yeh toh papers hai…

 **KavinM:** yeh hamare legal separation ke papers hai Kavin…we are getting divorced !

 **Kavin (shock):** What? Come on..its my bday today..please aisa ganda mazaak mat kijiye…

 **KavinF:** we are sorry son..but jaisa tumne kaha tum bade ho gaye ho aur hame lagta hai this is the perfect time to tell you the truth..

 **Kavin (tears, pleading):** BUT WHY? Aap dono..aap dono ek doosre se kitna pyaar karte ho…you guys are just perfect..mere saare friends kehte hai…Kavin…you are lucky..you have such wonderful parents…toh phir kyun?

 **KavinM:** yes…yes we are..we love you Kavin…but we have stopped loving each other a long time back..

 **Kavin (confused):** Kya matlab?

 **KavinM:** Kavin….hum dono toh shaadi hi nahi karne waale the….we compromised…because I got pregnant with you before marriage…your dad married me…humne socha shayad hum shaadi ke baad pyaar karenge…but it wasn't meant to be..

 **KavinF:** Itne saal we were together only for you..but Kavin..hamari apni zindagi bhi hai…hum dono kisi aur se pyaar karte hai…and now…tum bade ho gaye ho…so hame apni zindagi jeeni hai abhi..

 **Kavin (angry):** What about me?

 **KavinF:** You are still our son…we both love you very much…just that hum log ek saath nahi rahenge..mujhe Delhi me Hotel Sheraton me Executive chef ka offer mil gaya hai..so I am moving out..

 **Kavin (pleading):** Dad, Mom…kya hum teeno saath nahi reh sakte…everything will be fine…you both love me right..

 **KavinM:** Kavin…she kisses his forehead…I am sorry..but yeh nahi ho sakta..

 **Flashback Over**

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Kavin..mujhe nahi pata tha..

 **Kavin:** Purvi…maine yeh baat aaj tak kisiko nahi bataya..you are the first one to know this..

 **Purvi (surprised):** Toh kya tum unko milte ho ?

 **Kavin (nods):** Hmm..saal me ek baar…Mom ne pichle saal shaadi kar li..for the third time..main wohi attend karne gaya tha jab return flight me tumse mulakaat huyi…

 **Purvi:** aur tumhare dad?

 **Kavin (looking down, wringing hands):** Main…mera kya…who dono khush hai..toh main bhi hoon..

Purvi looks at his downcast face, she can make out he has wounds in his heart..that he has never bared…

 **Purvi (outstretching her arms):** Can I give you a hug?

Kavin looks at her, she smiles and sees Kavin eyes are welled up with tears. His heart aches, his hands tremble – he needs some peace, he needs comfort, he needs that HUG…

He surrenders himself onto Purvi. She encompasses him gently, her body is warm, her touch is soft and the ice inside Kavin melts and finds their way out onto Purvi's slender yet strong shoulders.

 **Purvi:** You want to cry…please do it..tumhe acha lagega..Purvi remembers the time when she had cried on Kavin's shoulders.

 **Kavin:** Kyun paida kiya mujhe unhone Purvi….15 saal tak mere saamne natak kiya…kitni takleef huyi hogi mujhe..meri wajah se unhone apne zindagi ke 15 saal barbaad kar diye..kya main itna bura hoon..meri wajah se mere apne parents ek doosre se pyaar nahi kar paaye…main unhe saath dekhta jab bhi….i used to feel blessed…now I feel I am cursed..shayd isliye main pyaar pe vishwaas nahi karta…main kisiko who pyaar nahi de sakta..mujhme who hai hi nahi..

 **Purvi (hugging him tight):** No Kavin…please aisa mat socho…tumhare andar bahut saara pyaar hai..tum ek bahut pyaare insaan ho…mera dil kehta hai…tumhe ek aisi ladki milegi jo itna pyaar degi, tumhari zindagi khushiyon se bhar degi…

 **Kavin (getting up):** Thanks Purvi…I am much better now..its funny..main yeh sab baaten apne sabse closest friends ke saath bhi share nahi kar paaya..magar tumhare saath..

 **Purvi:** Ohh..toh main tumhari dost nahi hoon? She looks at him with narrow eyes..

 **Kavin (smiling):** Nahi ho…he replies cheekily.. she hits him with a pillow..

 **Kavin (laughs):** arre stop it..tum dost nahi ho…pata nahi kya ho….tumhare saath acha lagta hai mujhe..

 **Purvi (smiles):** tum mujhe dost naa maano..mere liye tum mere special friend ho…tumhe dekhkar Babuu ki yaad aati hai…aisa lagta hai who yahi hai…mere paas…

 **Kavin:** arre…baaton baaton me khaana toh reh hi gaya….ab kya Karen…its too late to cook anything

 **Purvi:** Kyun naa hum noodles khaaye..

 **Later that night**

Purvi gets ready to sleep, Kavin enters her room.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…woh…if you don't mind me saying this…tum raat ko darwaaza khulla rakhna…

 **Purvi:** isme buraa maanne waali kaunsi baat hai…good night Kavin..

 **Purvi (mind):** Kavin ko dekhke lagta nahi hai..itna dard chupaa hai uske dil me..uske saath itna kuch hua phir bhi who apni zindagi jee raha hai….doosron ko pyaar de raha hai…pata nahi kyun main hamesha usse khush dekhna chahti hoon..uske chehre pe muskurahat laana chahti hoon..usse bahut saara pyaar, apnapan dena chahti hoon…

She stops as she realizes what she is thinking…

 **Kavin room**

 **Kavin (mind):** aaj kyun maine apne dil ki baat Purvi ko bataayi…uske saamne aise rone me mujhe koi sharam bhi nahi aayi…usne jab mujhe gale lagaya..aisa laga jaise…jaise maano sab theekh ho gaya..kabhi kuch galat hua hi nahi..mera dil pighal gaya…mujhe laga mere andar bhi pyaar hai….woh meri kya hai? Dost? Bahut chota word hai friend….samajh me nahi aa raha …

 **I know..I know they are falling in love or have already fallen in love..how will they realise it but? Thank you once again to all my readers and reviewers ! I am so glad you like this story... Take care..Keep reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear all, sorry for the late update..had some health issues. Hopefully I will be able to update now regularly (once in 2-3 days). Thank you all for your patience**

 **In my last chapter, a line about Kavin's dad was missing. Kavin's dad is in Delhi living with a girlfriend...**

 **2 days later,**

Purvi is much better now. She walks with just a slight limp. It's a lazy Saturday morning, its Kavin's day off. He wakes up late and walks to the drawing room. He sees Purvi in a tensed mood looking at her laptop.

 **Kavin:** good morning….subah subah padhaai? Come on its Saturday..aajke din toh tumhare microbes ko break do..

 **Purvi:** main padh nahi rahi hoon..

 **Kavin (sits with a thud):** Whattt? Tum padh nahi rahi ho? Toh kya dekh rahi ho? She hides the screen. Kavin pulls the laptop and keeps it on his lap.

 **Kavin (looking through the list):** Yeh kya? Saare M se shuru hone waale names hain….Mahira, Mahima, Mishti, Mitra….whats all this?

 **Purvi (biting nails):** Kal gudiyaa ka naam karan hai..aur yeh responsibility meri hai..main bua hoon naa..Bhabhi ne M shabd se naam rakhne kaha hai…kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai..

 **Kavin:** Main bhi help karta hoon..aakhir mera bhi haq hai…kuch rishta hai naa hamaara..

 **Purvi:** Rishta? Kiska?

 **Kavin (looking into her eyes):** Mera..tumhara..hum dono kaa…

Purvi continues to stare into his brown eyes, she finds her reflection in his orbs. He breaks into a cute smile.

 **Kavin:** arre tum meri girlfriend ki bua ho naa….Buaajiii…he touches her toes. She retracts them.

 **Kavin:** arre aashirwaad le raha hoon….Purvi hits him. Kavin goes to make his coffee. He comes back and sees Purvi chewing the pen, thinking hard. He goes slowly to her back and smiles as she adds some more names to the list.

 **Kavin:** tum sirf ek bache ka naam karan kar rahi ho yaa poore hospital ke babies ka karna hai…tumhari list toh never ending hai..

 **Purvi:** Shut up…..tumne abhi kaha naa tumhari girlfriend hai naa gudiyaa..toh tum bhi help karo …Kavin sits next to her and picks the laptop from her.

 **Kavin (making face):** Mahira, Mishaa, Maahi, Mahima, Malala, Malaika…Purvi is lost in his side profile as he screws his nose for some name or laughs..

 **Kavin:** Inme se ek bi naam meri **Mihika** ko suit nahi karta hai…

 **Purvi:** **Mihika?**

 **Kavin:** Hmm…dekho gudiya ko…uska chehra kitna shaant hai, masoom hai…usse dekhkar mujhe dew drops ki yaad aati hai..small, sweet and pure…Mihika ka meaning hi mist, dew hai..

 **Purvi:** wow….…Mihika…bilkul bhabhi ke naam se rhyme bhi karta hai – Taarika, Mihika..Dada bahut khush honge…

 **Later,**

 **Tarika:** Wow….Purviiiiii…mujhe bahut pasand aaya naam – Mihika…bilkul meri tarah hai…. acha yeh naam tume soojha kaise?

 **Purvi (happy):** waise yeh naam maine nahi..Kavin ne suggest kiya. She doesn't realise but she is blushing.

 **Abhijit (raise eyebrows):** Kavin ne? usne kyun kiya?

 **Purvi:** who..main..aise hi names dekh rahi thi..toh usne aise hi yeh naam suggest kiya..aur..aur mujhe bhi acha laga….koi..koi problem hai kya Dada?

 **Abhijit:** Nahi..aise koi problem nahi hai..mujhe bhi yeh naam bahut acha laga…magar…

 **Purvi:** Magar kya dada..

 **Abhijit (smile):** Kuch nahi baadme baat karta hoon…mujhe zara kaam hai..kal ke function ki tayyari karni hai..Abhijit leaves. Purvi continues to chat with Tarika.

 **Tarika:** hmm..chalo bataoo abhi…kaise chal raha hai ?

 **Purvi:** padhaai theekh chal rahi hai..

 **Tarika:** hmmm…aur tumhari date kaisi thi Kavin ke saath?

 **Purvi (smile):** bahut achi…she realizes she has blurted about their date to Tarika

 **Purvi (stutter):** Da..Date? ka..ka…kaunsi date? Main koi date-wate pe nahi gayi thi…

 **Tarika (smiles):** dekh tu sirf meri nanad nahi..meri choti bahen jaise bhi hai..isliye mujhse mat chupaa..tumhare dada ko ullu banaa sakti ho..mujhe nahi..bol naa…kaisa tha date?

 **Purvi (looking down, smile):** It was just a fun date..but…bahut acha laga mujhe..pata hai Bhabhi pehle pehle mere wajah se sab kuch flop hone waala tha..magar phir Kavin ne sab kuch ekdum theekh kar diya..it was just so magical, special for me…hum jab ghar pahunche, mere per pe moch a gayi aur Kavin mujhe 4 floors uthakar aaya..

 **Tarika:** Hooooo…sach Purvi….ek minute ek minute..tere per pe moch hai? Tune bataya kyun nahi

 **Purvi:** Bhabhi..ab main theekh hoon…Kavin ne bahut khayal rakha mera..Teena New York gayi hai…har raat mere per pe bandage bandhaa, ice pack rakha…Babuu ke jaise tasty soup bhi banaya…

 **Tarika:** tum dono ghar pe akele ho?

 **Purvi (scared):** Dada ko mat bataiye..3 din se main Kavin ke saath akeli hoon ghar me….magar ek pal bhi mujhe odd nahi laga..he respects me so much..woh bahut acha hai..Purvi has slight tears in her eyes as she talks about Kavin

 **Tarika (smile):** Purvi…kab batane waali ho tum Kavin ko?

 **Purvi:** Kya Bhabhi?

 **Tarika:** Yahi..ki tum usse pasand karti ho..usse bahut pyaar karti ho..uske binaa jee nahi sakti ho..yeh sab kuch

 **Purvi (shock, stammer):** Bhabhiiiii…yeh..yeh kya keh rahi ho aap? Main Kavin ko pasand? Nahi..nahi..woh sirf dost hai mera…

 **Tarika:** tera chehra kuch aur bol raha hai.. tu bina baat ke sharmaa rahi hai…Purvi..sach bata..woh tujhe pasand hai yaa nahi?

 **Purvi (thinking):** bhabhi..woh…pata nahi

 **Tarika:** pata nahi ? kya pata nahi…dekh tujhe uske saath acha lagta hai naa?

 **Purvi:** haan..acha lagta hai..woh…who mera bahut khayal rakhta hai…uske saath rehke I..I feel so special..meri mann ki har baat samajhta hai….meri kitni saari ichaayen usne poori ki hai…meri har choti badi baat ka khayal rakhta hai….mere per pe moch aayi hai..Teena bhi nahi hai iss waqt but mujhe bahut safe feel karwaaya usne

 **Purvi:** mujhe hamesha lagta tha ..sirf Babuuu hai iss duniya me jo mujhe apni princess maante hai..magar Kavin ki har choti badi baat mujhe Babuu ki hi yaad dilaati hai…aisa lagta hai jaise Babuu waapas aa gaye mere liye.. she wipes tears from her eyes..

 **Tarika:** abhi bhi nahi samjhi tum…you are in love..Madly in love with Kavin…bataa do usse..

 **Purvi:** darr lagta hai bhabhi…apne aap pe vishwaas nahi hai mujhe..kahin…

 **Tarika:** Kya Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Bhabhi…Kavin mujhse kyun pyaar karega? Main uske type ki nahi hoon…

 **Tarika:** Kyun? Kya kami hi tujhme? Aur jitna maine Kavin ko jaana hai..teri baaton se…who bhi tujhse bahut pyaar karta hai..tu khud nahi jaanti magar usne tujhe bahut badal diyaa hai…aur yeh badlaav acha hai..usne tujhme ek vishwaas jagaaya hai…Papa ke jaane ke baad, tumhare divorce ke baad tum kitni akeli aur andar se bilkul tooti huyi thi..aaj tumhare chehre pe ek confidence hai..tum khudse pyaar karti ho..dheere dheere tum apne past ko bhool rahi ho..yeh sab..yeh sab uski wajah se hi hai..

 **Purvi:** I don't know bhabhi…bahut darr lagta hai..ek baar reject ho chuki hoon..phir se wohi dard…

 **Tarika:** Kavin aisa nahi hai…tum ek baar baat toh karke dekho..

Suddenly Kavin enters the house. He has gotten milk and some groceries.

 **Kavin:** I am back Purvi….

 **Purvi (stammer):** ahh..woh..okay…main..i was talking to Taru bhabhi..

 **Tarika (waving from the video):** Hi Kavin…

 **Kavin (coming to her laptop and waving):** Hi Bhabhi…I can call you that right?

 **Tarika:** Of course! Waise bhi hamara rishta hone waala hai jaldi..kyun Purvi?

Purvi gets all restless, Kavin looks at her in a confused way..

 **Kavin:** I am sorry…mera aapse rishta?

 **Tarika:** haan bhai…bahut jald tum iss ghar ke damaad jo ban jaooge..

 **Purvi (red in face):** BHABHiiiiiii…yeh..yeh…damaad?

 **Kavin (sits next to Purvi places a hand around her shoulder):** ohh..then you are absolutely correct Bhabhi !

 **Purvi (embarrassed, scared):** Kavin? Yeh kya bol rahe ho tum..

 **Kavin (casual):** what? You know it already Purvi...Tarika bhabhi….I am in Love…

Purvi's heart leaps to her mouth ! she is dazed and in shock..

 **Tarika:** In Love?

 **Kavin (smile):** Yes…I am in love with your baby girl….main usse apni girlfriend banaa sakta hoon..Pleeaaase…he pleads sitting on his knees…

 **Tarika (laughing):** Oh my God…meri Mihika ka abhi se boyfriend…

 **Kavin (excited): Mihikaa….** so aapne yehi naam rakhne ka socha hai…aapko yeh naam pasand aaya?

 **Tarika:** Haan mujhe aur Abhi ko yeh naam bahut pasand aaya…tum duniya ke sabse pehle boyfriend hoge jisne apni girlfriend ka naam rakha hai..hahahahaha…

 **Kavin (laughs):** aapki gudiyaa hai hi itni pyaari..i am simply crazy for her..

Tarika laughs and looks at Purvi. She still appears dazed and in shock. She is staring at Kavin with an open mouth

 **Tarika:** Purvi….Purvi..apna moooh toh bandh karo

 **Kavin (laughs):** Bhabhi…lagta hai meri Mihika ki buaaji ko jalan ho rahi hai…hum sab gudiyaa ke aane ke baad isse bhool gaye naa..

 **Tarika:** sahi kaha..jalan toh mujhe yahan se dikh rahi hai..kyun Purvi?

 **Purvi (hiding nervousness):** Kya bhabhi…gudiyaa se kaisi jalan?

 **Kavin:** kyun? Gudiyaa ka boyfriend hai…aur tumhara nahi..ek kaam karte hai..lets get you a boyfriend…kaisa ladka chahiye tumhe Purvi…main dhoondta hoon..

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** sach? Bataa doon….kaisa ladka chahiye…tum laa doge waisa hi koi mere liye?

Kavin looks at her face, her eyes twinkle,there is a slight smile on her face and he looks on fixedly. Tarika watches them both looking lost into each other's eyes. The spell is broken by Mihika's cry for attention..

 **Tarika:** Bye Purvi…gudiya ko bhookh lagi hai..Bye Kavin

Kavin and Purvi look at the screen and wave a bye to Tarika. Purvi shuts her laptop and gets up to go for a bath.

 **Kavin:** Hey kahan jaa rahi ho? Tumne bataya nahi…kaisa ladka chahiye tumhe?

 **Purvi:** come on Kavin…it was just..just a joke..main chalti hoon..mujhe nahana hai..

 **Kavin:** ahh..Purvi…its good weather outside…shall we go to the park for a walk? It will be good and gentle exercise for your ankle. She smiles a yes.

Purvi takes a bath and is selecting her clothes to get ready, when something strikes her head.

 **Purvi (mind):** Park? Exercise? Ohhhh..main bhi kitni buddhu hoon…Kavin is asking me out for a date? Oh My ! she gets excited at this thought…

 **Purvi (mind):** Teena ne poocha tha hamari next date kab hai? Meri chot ki wajah se shayad Kavin ne nahi poocha..aur aaj…iska matlab..he likes me? Kahin Bhabhi ki baat sach toh nahi..

She goes to her closet and picks a dressy shirt. Normally she wears a capri or leggings with it. Today she decides to wear just the shirt. She feels shy and excited to dress up. She picks a matching lipstick, hums a song and selects cute earrings to go with it. She completes her look with chunky bracelets and cute laced shoes.

She looks up on her reflection and smiles with a deep blush.

 **Purvi (mind):** Pata nahi….Kavin kya sochega mere baare me? Usse pasand nahi aaya toh? She hits her head..main kya kya soch rahi hoon…kahin late na ho jaaye..

Kavin is wearing his shoes when Purvi enters the drawing room swallowing the air.

 **Purvi (nervous):** Chale…Kavin?

 **Kavin (turning):** Haan..lets goooo….he stops talking and looks at her from top to bottom. She holds the wall for support and slowly looks up into his eyes. She manages to smile

 **Kavin (scratching head):** tum…tum bahut different lag rahi ho.. …. he corrects himself.. I mean..are you comfortable?

They both step out and wait for the elevator lost in their own thoughts…..

 **Next chapter - they come closer...phir kya hua?**


	14. Chapter 14

They reach the park just when its starting to get windy and black clouds appear in the horizon.

 **Kavin (checking weather app in phone):** Talk about Houston weather..changes every hour..

 **Purvi:** Its windy but so pleasant…

Kavin and Purvi walk on the path reserved for strolling. Normally Kavin is a brisk walker but he redecues his speed to give company to Purvi. They come across a pebbled path that is used as acupressure point.

 **Kavin:** ispe halke se chalne ki koshish karo..pressure points ke wajah se you will get good relief. Purvi removes her shoes and walks on the pebbles. Some of them are pointed and caue her sharp pain. She grits her teeth and walks on. One particular stone pricks her badly and she loses her balance.

 **Purvi:** ahhhhhhh..she falls forward, Kavin grabs her waist in time and pulls her back. Her back hits his chest and she can feel her warm body on her. Kavin's fingers dip in the soft flesh of her hip and his lips touch her neck.

 **Kavin:** you..you okay?

 **Purvi (dizzy, biting lips):** Y…yes…thanks..

They both stand next to each and compose themselves.

 **Kavin:** I…I think…your ankle is not ready for acupressure…lets..lets just sit here for sometime. Purvi wears her shoes and after two slow rounds of the park they both walk towards a bench where an old lady is sitting reading a book.

 **Kavin:** will you have something to eat? I will get it. He leaves the place to the nearest popcorn and candy stall. He stands in the long queue and waves to Purvi. She waves back with a smile.

 **Old woman:** What a fine couple you make dear…

 **Purvi (shocked):** me…I..I..I…

 **Old woman:** Look at you blush…its so beautiful..reminds me of Henry…my husband..he loves me so much..There he is..An old man walks to them and kisses the old woman on her cheeks.

 **Old Man:** Well helooo..young lady..you are so pretty..Are you single? He jokes

 **Old woman:** Oh Henry…she is not..there…that young man is her love, she points out kavin to the old man. Purvi looks at Kavin and blushes. The old man and woman later take her leave, they walk gently holding hands.

Purvi looks at them and imagines herself and Kavin…walking hand in hand..

 **Purvi day dream (the text below in italics is all day dreaming by Purvi)**

 ** _Purvi (walking slowly):_** _Kavin…wait..kahan aage bhaag rahe ho?_

 _Kavin waits for her and then holds her hand tight._

 ** _Kavin (kissing hand):_** _Sorry Jaan….aage aisa kabhi nahi hoga..main hamesha tumhare saath chaloonga..aise haath thaam ke..chale…_

 _They walk away smiling, flower petals fall on them._

 ** _Kavin (stops):_** _arre…main toh bhool hi gaya tumhe batana…_

 ** _Purvi:_** _Kya?_

 ** _Kavin (smiles and pulls her in a hug, whispers):_** _Yahi ki….I love you…_

 _Purvi hugs him tighter, he picks her up and walks fast – both laughing away…_

 _Purvi is standing looking at the mirror with a glum face. Kavin enters and hugs her from behind._

 ** _Kavin:_** _Hey gorgeous…_

 ** _Purvi:_** _don't lie Kavin..dekho toh kitni moti ho gayi hoon..she points to her slightly swollen face and body. He makes her face him, she still looks sad._

 ** _Kavin:_** _Kisne kahaa…you have never been so more beautiful…your eyes- they sparkle now, your cheeks (he kisses each of them) – they are so adoringly pink, he pulls her cheeks._

 ** _Purvi (slight pain, pout):_** _Ouchhhh…_

 ** _Kavin (opening her hairs):_** _Tumhare baal….they smell divine..he inhales deeply their scent, Purvi shuts her eyes…_

 ** _Kavin (trailing his finger on her lips):_** _Your lips….they are so soft and full…he places his lips on hers. She bends back, he holds her gently and kisses.._

 _She hugs him , he caresses her hairs…_

 ** _Kavin:_** _do you know what I like the best about you now? Purvi nods her head in the hug. He looks at her and drops to his knees..he hugs her pregnant belly…_

 ** _Kavin:_** _You are gorgeous Purvi..simply beautiful….he kisses her belly slightly tickling her. She laughs a little._

 ** _Kavin (holds her by waist, looks into her eyes):_** _I love you Purvi…just you….you are perfect…he wipes the tears that drop on her cheeks…_

 _Purvi is picking out food from a food basket. A ball lands on her back. She looks behind and sees a small baby girl running towards her. The girl comes and hugs her. Kavin follows the baby and settles himself on Purvi's lap._

 ** _Purvi (ruffling his hairs):_** _Yeh kya…itni jaldi thak gaye tum.._

 ** _Kavin:_** _Nahi…bas mann kiya tumhare god me letne ke liye..aaj kal mere liye time kahan hai tumhare paas.._

 ** _Purvi:_** _jalan ho rahi hai apni hi beti se?_

 ** _Kavin:_** _aur agar main kahoon haan toh…._

 ** _Purvi:_** _Toh main kahoongi…bilkul theekh keh rahe ho..she holds her ears…I am sorry.._

 ** _Kavin (folding hands across chest, looking in her eyes from lap):_** _hmmm…maafi tabhi milegi jab tum mujhe thoda pyaar dogi..he points to his lips.._

 _Purvi smiles and bends down covering his face with her hairs. Their lips touch and …_

 ** _Small girl (angry, pout):_** _Mammmaaaa….he is mine…Dadaaaaa is mine..the girl comes and lies on Kavin's chest breaking their kiss.._

 ** _Kavin (hugging the girl with one hand, other hand on Purvi's waist):_** _Of course my darling ! he gets up and pecks Purvi's cheek when the girl is not looking at them._

 _They get up and walk out of the park each holding the baby girl's hand._

 ** _Kavin (stopping):_** _Oh Oh….phir bhool gaya…_

 ** _Baby girl and Purvi:_** _Whatttt?_

 _He picks the girl and swings her in air, catching her._

 ** _Kavin (kissing the baby girl):_** _I love you…my cutieeeee…_

 ** _Baby girl (kissing him and hugging him):_** _I love you too daddaaaaa…_

 _Purvi watches Kavin and the baby girl walking away…Slowly the image changes to that of Purvi and her Babuuu.._

 _Kavin buys pink cotton candy for his girl and himself; he takes the candy and sticks a pink moustache on his face. He looks behind to see Purvi watching them with tears and a smile on her face.._

 _He is holding pink cotton candy in both his hands and is walking towards her….._

 ** _Kavin:_** _Purviiiiiii…helooooo…kahan kho gayi tum? He snaps his fingers…_

 ** _Day dream over…._**

Purvi blinks her eyes, looks around – they are in the park, the old couple are gone. Kavin is standing in front of her with pink cotton candy. She smiles and takes one candy from his hand, still wondering on the day dream she just saw. She is amazed at the train of her thoughts and looks at Kavin with dreamy eyes.

 **Kavin (narrow eyes):** Purvi….wake up…whats wrong? Are you sleepy?

 **Purvi (nodding head as No):** Pinch me…

 **Kavin (open mouth):** WHATT?

 **Purvi:** I said..pinch me…I think I am still dreaming..

Kavin pinches her arm, she feels slight pain. She realizes she was dreaming after all.

 **Kavin (eating candy):** What were you dreaming about?

 **Purvi (looking away):** Kuch nahi….aise hi…

 **Kavin:** Kahin tum tumhare 'ideal man' ke baare me toh nahi soch rahi thi naa…

 **Purvi (looking onto his face):** Shayad..

 **Kavin:** Cool…toh bataoo..kaise dikhta hai who…

Purvi doesn't know what to reply and feels uncomfortable with his questions, when she feels drops of water on her face. She looks up, the clouds are darker and within seconds a flash thunderstorm starts.

 **Kavin:** Oh God ! Lets get out ….fast…

He scrambles ahead, trying to cover his head. Purvi stands behind looking at him go away without her. Kavin stops and looks behind.

 **Kavin:** Purviiiii..chalo…..its just a block away…2 min me apartments pahunch jayenge. She nods her head and walks slowly, her ankle wobbles. She holds her ankle in pain. She looks up, Kavin is gone…tears flow fom her eyes getting mixed in the rain.

 **Purvi (mind):** Yeh sirf ek sapna thaa…ek sapna…sach toh nahi thaa…

She wipes her tears, and stands up taking a step ahead, she feels a hand steadying her around her waist. She looks and its Kavin..

 **Kavin:** sorry…I forgot…now walk..tum nahi girogi…she smiles at him, tears still flow but he cannot make out she is crying.

They both make way out of the park to their apartment, the freak shower stops and a chilled breeze flows. Kavin's hand is still on her waist, she has goosebumps all over her body!

Kavin realizes this and looks at her. He withdraws his hand slowly, though in his heart he doesn't want to…They both get inside the elevator, each wet and cold. They steal glances at each other….

Kavin feels his heartbeats rising as he closes his eyes – the image of a wet haired Purvi in that short shirt dress is fresh ! and to make matters worse, she is standing next to him. He runs his fingers through his hairs, as they remind him of the softeness of her body!

Purvi is trembling because of the cold and because she is recollecting her day dream again and again !

They both snap back as the elevator jerks to a stop. They both try to get out first, in the process their bodies come close and graze – a lightning current passes through their wet bodies at once…

 **Kavin (shocked):** Sor…sorry…you go first..

Purvi nods and swallows, she steps out first. Kavin's gaze falls on her waist – the dress clutched to her body. Purvi fumbles in her bag for the key. Her hands tremble as she somehow opens the door. She steps inside the warm flat and the lights go off !

She turns in panic and falls on Kavin who is just behind her. The door closes shut…

Their Lips meet…..

Purvi's mind goes numb, blank…..it only registers fireworks inside her body – small bubbles of passion flare up and pop!

Kavin's lips devilishly suck on the soft petals that Purvi possesses – they taste sweet as honey – just as he had dreamed about!

A wonderful and sweet heat envelops them as they feel the passion increasing inside. Kavin clutiches her petite body closer and makes way to the nearest couch. He places her down gently still kissing. Purvi's hands snake up on his neck pulling him closer- she wants him to merge inside her.

Kavin leaves her lips atlast and devours her neck while his hand go to the first button of her shirt. Purvi is gasping for air and finally her brain starts to register some sane thoughts – she realizes now that Kavin is kissing her, kissing her like he needs her badly, wants her right now ! why? Why? – her brain tries to find the answer, as he removes the next dainty fancy plastic pearl button. His fingertips are cold and their mere touch – produce a rash of goosebumps. She trembles under his effect!

What is he doing to me? Why is he doing this to me? Her muddled brain racks while her body simply is enoying his touch, his graze and his now urgent and forceful kisses on her neck and shoulders..

She feels a light burning sensation on the side of her neck – a bite of love, she jerks as she feels his touch now on her thigh !

 **Purvi:** ahhh…huhhh….I I LOVE YOU KAAAVIN…I LOVE YOU….she repeats this like a life saving mantra – loud and clear !

Kavin hears this confession of love from Purvi. His eyes open and his lips stop moving. He lifts his head and looks into Purvi's huge, deep pool like eyes – full of tears. Her face is flushed, pink and she is gasping in short breaths – her lips are moving…

 **Purvi:** I LOVE YOU….KAAVIN…..I LOVE YOUUUUUU…

Kavin gets up and realizes what he was doing – his mind had just wiped out all thoughts when Purvi fell on him in the darkness. His heart is still thudding, he touches his lips and feels the softness of her lips still !

 **Purvi (gets up and hugs him tight):** I LOVEEE YOU KAAVIN…SO MUCH….she cries out her heart, her feelings, her longing to him…clutching him tight against her body, feeling his warmth…..she feels his heart still racing, she places a hand above it. She looks onto him…with Love, hope…..

 **Purvi (hugging him again):** Do….you….love…me?

This dreadful question crashes on Kavin's head and heart like a huge boulder ! he shuts his eyes wishing this was not something she has said. He wishes in his heart for this to be a dream when he opens his eyes….

He doesn't open his eyes for the fear of it being true – he doesn't want to face this. He feels a soft fleeting fingertip on his jaws trailing with butterfly touches to his lips. He feels a rush of warm air on his lips – he realizes that Purvi is now close to kiss him again…..

He opens his eyes, he watches Purvi's angelic face framed by her dark, wet hair, tears streaming down her cheeks, her exposed shoulder now sporting a red passion mark- he feels guilty ! he feels crushed !

 **Kavin (not meeting her eyes):** I….I…AM…SORRY…..PURVI…BUT….

He watches that small smile on her face becoming smaller, faint creases appear on her forehead now!

 **Purvi (holding his hands):** KAV….Kavin…Sorry….for? her heart becomes cold – she thinks she knows the answer but still prays for it to be wrong !

Kavin finds words coming out harder – it's the toughest punishment God has meted out on him ever !

 **Kavin (swallowing his saliva, slowly removing his hands):** I….I DON"T LOVE YOU….

The lights come back on – The truth dawns on both Kavin and Purvi! They find it even more difficult to see each other in the brightness !

 **Hope not many hearts are crushed ! yes I know its hard - Purvi loves Kavin, but he doesn't love her ! Or does he? Keep reading and showering your love as ever ! Love you all...**

 **Dear ASD, ASHI, ASFIKA, DJN, WICKY,ASHWINI, ASHIFA, PARI,MANSI, SUBHI, SWEETY,RICHA, SAJJ, EMILY, KAVIFAN,PINKI, DFG, LUCY,MOON, HASHIR and all my guests AND ALL REVIEWERS- Love you loads...I love your enthu for this story !**


	15. Chapter 15

The lights come back on – The truth dawns on both Kavin and Purvi! They find it even more difficult to see each other in the brightness !

Purvi's brain is confused – one moment before Kavin was kissing her with so much intensity as if she mattered the most to him, he couldn't live without her and now – he is not meeting her eyes.

Kavin on the other hand is disturbed as he realizes he just lost his careful control – he was increasingly getting attracted to Purvi since many days and today if she hadn't confessed her love – would they have gone the distance! He bangs his fist against the couch.

 **Purvi (shaky voice):** Kaav..in..you..don't love me? She cannot herself meet his eyes. Tears flow down and she holds her knees together. She feels cold.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…I…I am really sorry…I..I think you got me wrong..

Purvi breaks down crying loudly. She feels rejected, guilty, dirty everything. Kavin wants to comfort her but he keeps his hands to himself.

Purvi gets up and runs to her room, shutting the door and locking herself. She wants to crawl to the darkest corner now, where no one can see her ! She gets inside the tiny closet of her room and crawls between her suitcases and clothes. Her mind plays various images of her and Kavin kissing – it makes her feel cheap and dirty. She rushes out of the closet and gets into the shower – scrubbing her body raw, crying continuously.

She doesn't know how long she has been in the shower. Her eyes drop off, when she hears a knock on her bedroom door out. She gets up from the shower feeling weak and wobbly. She ties the bathrobe and comes out to her bedroom. She jumps when she hears the knock again. She doesn't want to face Kavin now..

 **Teena voice:** Purviiiiiii…are you there? Helooooo?

Purvi realizes Teena is back, she wipes her tears and tries to look calm and opens the door.

 **Teena:** There you are….whats with you guys! I called you both so many times…you guys didn't bothered to answer me or even call back….thank god I had my key….i could come in….Where is Kavin?

 **Purvi (looking down):** Kav…Kavin…I…I don't know…he must be in his room…I need to change..

 **Teena:** he isn't anywhere in the apartment…he isn't answering his phone too…is it his day off today?

 **Purvi:** Hmm….I need to change. She shuts the door. She somehow manages to change her clothes and get ready to face Teena all the while afraid how she will face Kavin.

 **Teena:** I made some coffee…whats for lunch? Where the hell is our chef-boy Kavin? Whats wrong with you? You are so blank looking? Hows your ankle?

Teena chatters on with one after another question – Purvi has no energy and will to answer even a single one of them. Her mind is busy playing that humiliating moment of rejection !

 **Purvi:** my ankle is okay…How is your dad?

 **Teena:** he is fine..no surgery required…we took him to the doctor..blahblahblah…Purvi can see Teena's lips and hands moving, her mind is playing other set of questions…

 **Purvi (mind):** Kavin mujhse pyaar nahi karta hai? Toh phir woh kiss..

 _Miss Rai…I will take care of you…_

 _Shhh..Shhhh…you are safe here…..do you wanna cry? You will feel nice.._

 _Here is your Fanta…Purvi..you are looking beautiful..tumhe toh koi bhi mil jaayega.._

 _Apne dil ki baaton ko bol do..you are looking hot!..Lets make this date night memorable !_

 _He gifting her a teddy with I LOVE YOU written..he kissing her, moving his hands on her body…._

 _I am sorry Purvi…you got me wrong.._

 **Teena (shaking her):** Why aren't you replying to me? Whats wrong….answer the door…I need to pee….she rushes to the bathroom. That's when she realizes the doorbell ringing..

Purvi walks slowly to the door, trying to shut her overtime working brain. She opens and gets startled to see a tired and hassled looking Kavin. He is still in those same clothes that are yet wet.

 **Teena (excited):** There you are…where the hell were you? Where is your phone..Jesus ! you stink…whats that smell?...she sniffs…

 **Teena (yelling):** YOU SMOKED?...Kavinnnnnnn?

Kavin comes inside and without answering or looking at any of the girls, goes to his room and shuts the door. In 5 min, he has changed his clothes and opens his room and walks out of the house.

 **Teena (huffing):** Kavinnnnn….where are you going? Answer me…Kavinnnn…what the hell is happening here? Purvi watches as he shuts the main door behind him.

 **Teena:** Purvi…..whats wrong? Kavin is smoking? Do you know how hard it was for him to give it up? Now he has started it again? Do you know anything?

Purvi nods her head as No, she now wonders if she knows Kavin at all ! Purvi doesn't eat anything and is in her room till evening. She finally drags herself out of her room, she peeps out, its Teena alone in the drawing room talking to Joe on the phone

 **Teena (worried):** I don't know honey…he is behaving very odd…he smoked today..and now he isn't answering my calls..okay…hmmm…I will call you later..Bye..

 **Purvi:** Teena? Did..did you eat anything?

 **Teena:** I ordered a pizza…two slices remain..you wanna eat them?

Purvi nods her head as no. she sits down next to her on the sofa. Teena tries to call someone again. Purvi puts the TV on – she needs some distraction. She is mindlessly switching channels, when she hears Teena's frustrated sigh.

 **Teena:** Purvi..can you all Kavin..he isn't taking my calls or Joe's…maybe he will answer you..i am getting worried…its been long since he has been away..

 **Purvi:** Me? She herself is getting worried now. Teena prods her again, she gingerly picks her phone and goes to her list of recent contacts- his name is on the top of the list! She reads his name again in her mind, unknowingly tears spring in her eyes.. she hides her face away from Teena and dials his phone number – she counts the ring, every ring her heart skips – not ready to hear his voice.

Kavin has lost count – of the seconds, minutes and hours in a clock- since he has been away from her! He is disgusted with himself- right now the only involuntary action he is taking is puffing away bitter smoke ! he deserves this bitterness – for he realizes how much bitterness and sadness he has filled in Purvi's life!

He is alighting a new cigarette when he glances at the glow on his phone – Purvi Calling ! her name and a picture flashes ! His eyes stare at the smile in that pic- the same smile which he has maybe changed to a despair! He watches her picture till it disappears.

1 missed call from Purvi…..

Purvi keeps the phone down – she doesn't know what she should feel – relieved that she didn't have to talk to him or worried that he is not answering anyone ! Where is he?

 **Teena:** what? He didn't answer you? I am so worried sick now !

Purvi is worried too – guilty, rejected and sick in her stomach…

 **Purvi (worried, mind):** Oh God ! Kavin…kahan ho tum?

She gets her answer – her phone rings – Kavin calling…

 **Purvi (relief):** Teena…its him….kavin is calling?

 **Teena (getting up):** What? Pick it up….

Purvi picks it and places the phone on her right ear, afraid that he may hear her thudding heartbeats!

 **Kavin:** You…you called?

 **Purvi (swallows):** Hmm…You…before she can say anything, Teena snatches the phone.

 **Teena:** You idiot! Where are you? I must have called you thousand times already…Joe's checked all your spots…where the hell are you? She is yelling at him..

 **Teena:** Come home right Now ! Bye….

 **Teena (keeping the phone down):** The idiot is on the other side of the town….forget it..he is coming home..I have a headache…would you cook something for all of us?

Purvi nods her head and goes to the kitchen trying to cook something. Everything in the kitchen reminds her of Kavin – he has touched every glass, bowl, spoon !

 **Purvi (mind):** mujhe Kavin ko face karna hi hoga…I have to do this….

Kavin is driving his car the radio is blaring songs, but his mind is thinking something else. A jazz song plays and he is reminded of the time he and Purvi spent on jazz street – a replay of the evening plays out- her smile, her tears, how close they were in the Ferris wheel ! he glances over at the passenger seat where Purvi was sleeping clutching her teddy bear…he moves his eyes away and focuses on the road ahead.

Kavin reaches home, Teena sighs a huge relief and hugs Kavin tightly. She sniffles.

 **Teena:** I was so worried Kavin…where were you?

 **Kavin (small smile):** I was just in one of those moods Teena…sorry..i got you worried. He ruffles her hairs.

 **Teena:** Okay..leave it…come lets eat..I was waiting for you..she holds his hand and takes him to the dining table. She places food in front of him.

 **Kavin (looking around, hesitating):** Pur…Did Purvi eat?

 **Teena (sitting down, starting to eat):** Nope…she cooked and then she went to sleep..she is behaving odd too…god knows what has happened to both of you..

Kavin knows what has happened and cannot eat. He feels guilty that Purvi has not eaten anything and maybe has slept as she does not want to face him. He toys with his food on the plate and finally gets up.

 **Teena:** what? Whats wrong?

 **Kavin:** Nothing…I am full..Good night..he leaves. Teena calls him. She gets frustrated. She holds his hand and pulls him to sit on one of the chairs.

 **Teena (strictly):** Stay here….don't move..

She walks to Purvi's room and knocks on it loudly.

 **Teena:** Purvi….Purviiiii..i know you are not asleep….just open the door and come out.

Kavin looks at her and shifts in his seat. Purvi wipes her tears and hears Teena knocking continuously.

 **Purvi:** Teena…I…I am sleepy….

 **Teena (getting angry):** Just come out right now !

Purvi gets up and opens the door. She looks at Teena's angry face and cannot resist when she pulls her out of the room and makes her stand in the same room as Kavin.

 **Teena (angry):** Look ! I just came back after a harrowing time with my parents…I have hardly slept and am hungry ! You both very well know I hate eating alone..I have no idea why you guys are behaving weirdly…its like you both decided this together !

Kavin and Purvi look at each other knowingly and look down.

 **Teena (sitting down):** Lets stop troubling each other and sit and eat..Purvi..don't you say I am not hungry….i know you haven't had anything since the time this idiot went out ! SITTTT…

Purvi sits down obediently and takes some food in her plate. Kavin watches her, he knows she has been crying continuously for hours. Purvi doesn't meet his eyes and takes a small bite in her mouth. Kavin follows the suit and eats as much bites as Purvi does.

Teena watches them both and tries to figure out if their behaviours are connected. She is happy at the moment that both of them have had something to eat.

Kavin and Purvi both retire to their rooms, lying down in darkness each trying to figure out how to face each other the next day !

 **How will they face each other!**


	16. Chapter 16

Purvi is trying to sleep but the feeling of rejection is overwhelming for her. She recalls a similar night when Suyash had broken off their wedding on phone.

 **Flashback**

One month after their wedding Suyash had left for America. Purvi was staying with her in-laws busy with her studies. Her father in law was a sweet man, but somehow her mother-in-law never warmed up to her.

Her only communication with Suyash was through phone calls that too only when she called. As the months went by, Suyash became more and more distant.

 **Purvi (on phone):** Suyash..aap kaise ho?... 2 din se phone nahi kiya..aapki tabiyat toh theekh hai na?

 **Suyash:** hmm

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai Suyash..aap bahut pareshaan lag rahe hai…workplace me koi tension hai?

 **Suyash (irritated):** Kitne sawaal karogi tum..main thakk gaya hoon tumhare sawalon ke jawaab de dekar…

 **Purvi (feeling bad):** aapka mood abhi theekh nahi hai kya? Main baadme call karoon ?

 **Suyash (exhaling):** Nahi…Purvi…I think ab mujhe tumhe sach bataana hi hogaa..main aur bardasht nahi kar sakta

 **Purvi:** Sach? Kaisa sach?

 **Suyash:** Purvi….its over…between us….

 **Purvi:** Over? Suyash…meri samajh me nahi aaya…kya over?

 **Suyash(frustrated):** Yahi tumhari problem hai….tumhe kuch bhi samajh nahi aata..main kya chahta hoon, mere desires… kuch bhi nahi…yaa toh bahut hi zyaada bholi ho yaa bahut acha natak kar leti ho…khair..tumhe samajh me nahi aaya naa..toh main tumhe clearly samjhaata hoon….I WANT A DIVORCE..our marriage is over !

Purvi stands there shocked at the words she just heard. She takes the phone out of her ears, checks if its still Suyash's number. Confused and worried she speaks again..

 **Purvi:** Di..Divorce? lekin kyun Suyash….

 **Suyash:** Maine abhi bataya naa….tum mujhe samajhti hi nahi ho….I just want a divorce..maine Maa se baat kar li hai…tum chaho toh abhi issi waqt apne mom dad ke paas jaa sakti ho…main 1-2 din me notice bhej doonga…sign kar dena..

 **Purvi (shock):** Divorce? Suyash….please…meri baat toh sunoh…hellooo..hellooo..

Suyash cuts the call. Purvi sits on their bed shell shocked still looking at the phone. She cannot think anything sensible and dials his number again…its busy…15 mins later Purvi is still trying his phone, when there is a knock on her bedroom door, and Suyash's parents step inside.

 **SuyashF:** Betaaa…woh Suyash..

 **Purvi (confused, shocked):** Haaan daddyji…main…unka..unka number hi try kar rahi thi..woh phone nahi uthaa rahe hai..

 **SuyashM:** woh humse baat kar raha thaa…usne bata diyaa naa uska faislaa….tum apne bhai ko yaa papa ko bulaa lo aur kal hi apne saamaan ke saath apne ghar chali jaoo..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Daddyji….Suyash ne kya kaha aapse?

 **SuyashF (sad):** I am sorry beta…usne kaha ki who divorce chahta hai…papers ready kar diye usne..maine samjhaaya usse..but woh zidd pe adaa hai..

Purvi pleads and cajoles her in-laws. They are helpless as Suyash has told them firmly he doesn't like Purvi and wants to be separated forever.

 **Same night, Purvi house**

Everyone is asleep and get awakened by ringing of doorbell in their house. Abhijit and Tarika come out of their room.

 **Abhijit:** Itni raat ko kaun ho sakta hai?

He peeps through the keyhole and is shocked to see Purvi standing outside. He opens the door.

 **Abhijit (worried):** Purviiiiii…itni raat ko…..sab theekh hai naa…

Purvi walks inside the house slowly. Tarika rushes to her.

 **Tarika:** Purviii…kya hua? Teri tabiyat? Main paani laati hoon..

Purvi's father comes down hearing the commotion.

 **PurviF (surprise, worry):** Betuuuu…tuu..is waqt…kya hua?

Tarika gives water to Purvi, she doesn't drink. Everyone is worried as she doesn't talk.

 **PurviF (hugging her):** Betuuuu….apne babuuuu ko nahi bataayegi? Mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai…

Purvi shuts her eyes in that melting hug and starts to cry. In between her sobs she says..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** babbuuuu….Suyash….Suyash ne mujhe chodd diyaaaa…

 **Flashback over**

 **Purvi (mind):** Mujhme aisi kya kami hai? Suyash ne mujhe chodd diyaa aur Kavin bhi mujhse pyaar nahi karta…

 **Kavin room**

He is confused and a strange sadness is present in his heart. Kavin has had many relationships and they never were permanent. He would always make it clear to his girlfriends that there was no scope for love. This time it was the most awkward situation for him. Purvi was not his girlfriend – he couldn't define what she was, what relation they had.

 **Kavin(mind):** Mujhe aaj tak itna buraa nahi laga..pehle bhi breakups huye hai..but iss baar…yeh break up bhi nahi thaa..hamara toh koi rishta hi nahi hai…phir yeh feeling kyun?

His fingers crave to hold a cigarette again, he fights the urge but.

 **Next day, early morning**

Purvi decides to get up finally- she has not slept a wink in the night. She makes her way to the kitchen and stands at her place frozen as she finds Kavin making coffee for himself. She takes a deep breath and decides to face the situation. She takes small steps towards the kitchen and stands at a distance from Kavin who is still busy making coffee.

Kavin turns to take the mug off the counter when he sees her. He stops and doesn't know what to do. They both stare at each other.

 **Kavin (breaking the ice):** Hi

 **Purvi (responding):** Hi

 **Kavin:** I am leaving..just taking my coffee..he quickly clears the kitchen and moves to his room. Purvi steps inside and makes a mug for herself and sips it slowly thinking of the day ahead. Kavin steps out of his room dressed in his medical scrubs.

 **Kavin (not looking at Purvi):** I have two shifts today..I shall be late…bye

Purvi sits there and completes her coffee and later gets ready to go to her laboratory. Teena's sleep gets disturbed and comes in the drawing room yawning. She picks up the TV remote.

 **Teena (yawning):** Good morning….where are you going so early? Where's Kavin?

 **Purvi (wearing shoes):** I am off to the lab. Kavin has two shifts today..

 **Teena (shock):** What? You? Lab?today?

 **Purvi:** yeah..whats wrong?...

 **Teena (standing up, keeping hands on hips):** whats wrong with you? It's a SUNDAY today ! she points at the calendar..

Purvi checks the date and sits down in confusion.

 **Teena (realizing):** Oh Godd…Kavin is not here too…it's a Sunday..how come he has duty today?strange…

Purvi now realizes that Kavin left to avoid her. It crushes her a bit from inside. She feels tears welling up again but stubbornly refuses to cry in front of Teena.

 **Teena:** since you are up and ready..why don't we catch a movie and lunch outside? What say? I will call Joe too..you okay?

 **Purvi:** you go ahead with Joe..i will manage myself.

 **Teena:** why? Its fine with us….you can join us..

 **Purvi (angry):** I don't want to..leave me alone Teena..she gets up and leaves the house.

Purvi walks outside with no plan in her mind. She finally sits on a bench all alone looking at a pond in front. She thinks about everything in her life and analyses and decides the next steps.

 **Purvi (angry):** Yeh ladke…kya samajhte hai apne aap ko…kya koi explanation ki zaroorat nahi hai…bas keh diyaa…Its over ! kabhi socha hum ladkiyon ke dil pe kya beetti hai….kitna chota feel kar rahi hoon main iss waqt..kahan main Kavin ko Babuuu ke jaisa samajhne lagi…

The mere mention of Babuuu in her mind, makes her go soft, she remembers her dad !

 **Purvi (mind):** Babuuuuu….aap ne bhi mera dil todaa..mujhe aise akele chodd ke chale gaye…kaun hai mera ab…she cries..5 min later, she wipes her tears.

 **Purvi (mind):** Its okay Purvi….tumne koi galti nahi ki…apne pyaar ka izhaar karke….kabhi naa kabhi toh kehnaa hi thaa…bas iss reaction ke liye ready nahi thi…ab mujhe Kavin ko bhoolna hoga…kya main bhool paaoongi..woh…woh mera pehla pyaar hai..hai naa? She questions herself whether she is truly in love with Kavin.

She shuts her eyes and still can imagine a happy picture with her and Kavin. She still wants to be with him..

 **Purvi (mind):** Shayad…yeh pyaar hi hai…this is love..she sobs again, wondering why doesn't he love her back…

 **Purvi (stopping crying):** Chup Purvi..bahut ho gaya..bahut aasoo bahaa liye….jis kaam se yahan aayi thi usko poora kar ab..no distractions now…promise ! only and only studies !

She gets up and walks back to the apartment with a new determination to focus only on her studies.

Over the next weeks Kavin and Purvi manage to evade each other but are cordial in front of Teena as they still live in the same house.

Purvi has a very important submission of her thesis. She has spent days and nights working on the same. She is still working late in the laboratory. Finally she gets in her car to drive home. Halfway down the road, she gets a flat tire. She panics as she doesn't know how to change it. She calls up Teena.

 **Teena:** oh my god Purvi..flat tire…where are you? Shitttt…get inside the car. It's a lonely expressway…its dangerous. I will be there soon…

Teena dials Joe but he doesn't pick it. Worried she calls Kavin who is now doing his night shift in the hospital. He finds this to be an easier way to not face Purvi.

 **Teena:** Kavin…listen…I need your help..its a problem..she explains whats happened with Purvi. Kavin wans to help her but he is bit reluctant as this should not raise an awkward situation.

 **Teena:** Listen…I am leaving right now..shall I pick you up at the hospital?

 **Kavin:** Teena..wait..its late..don't drive now..I..I will take care of her..I will get her home safe.

Kavin sighs and calls Purvi. Purvi looks at her phone – she is in two minds – pick or not? Finally she picks it.

 **Purvi:** He..heloo..Kavin

 **Kavin:** Hi…Teena told me you have a flat tire.. I am coming in a bit to help you…you stay inside the car and lock the doors…

Kavin pulls in near her car. She comes out and helps him change the tire. They both donot speak. Finally its done.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Kavin…

 **Kavin:** Don't thank me…you are my…he stops because he doesn't know yet !

Purvi's eyes well up. She feels humiliated. Kavin couldn't even consider her his friend – it was a simple word ! Friend – we call random strangers friends, Friend – we call people whom we have just met as friends…and here they both lived in the same house from the past so many months – know each other fairly and even shared a short intimate moment…Yet he cannot even call her his friend ?

She wipes her tears angrily and starts her car and leaves without even glancing back at him. Kavin stands there for a long time, finally takes out a cigarette.

 **Kavin (mind, angry):** whats wrong with me? You are My friend ! Friend…god dammit…maine aisa kyun nahi kaha..you are my friend...kya ab who meri dost bhi nahi rahi…mera kya rishta hai uske saath…kyun nahi tayy kar paa raha hoon main…What are you Purvi? Tum meri Kya Hoooooo?

 **Why is Kavin so undecided about Purvi? why can't he even consider her his friend? is this sign of him loving her but denying it? Keep reading**


	17. Chapter 17

Kavin drives to the parking lot of their apartment with a throbbing headache, puffing away furiously at his cigarette. He switches the engine off and sits back, eyes closed for 5 min. He hears a gentle knock on his window, he looks out and can see through the dark haze the form of Purvi.

He immediately lowers the window – her face is clearer now. He takes one look and wishes he had not opened the window – her face is tear stricken, he scrunches his face – pained to see her dull face.

 **Kavin (small voice):** You still here?

 **Purvi:** hmm…I was just here…thinking..Kavin…she takes a deep breath – he looks at her with fear !

 **Purvi:** I..we..we need to talk Kavin..Please…she requests.. she steps back and starts walking ahead. Kavin takes a deep breath and steps out – it feels good be out in the open – the car was claustrophobic for him !

Kavin watches Purvi walking ahead – something doesn't feel right. She turns..

 **Purvi:** Kavin….

Kavin nods and walks ahead to join her. Now they both walk together, close but still apart. Kavin realizes what was wrong before – she was walking alone. Now as he is alongside her, he has to match her speed and this brings calmness in his limbs – he walks at a steady pace.

He doesn't ask anything or talk anything, just walks besides her looking down – he looks at their feet falling ahead together – left, right, left…he is mesmerized. Suddenly just his one foot falls ahead. He looks behind- Purvi has stopped walking. He looks around – they are at the promenade overlooking a calm, flowing river.

Purvi sits on a bench looking ahead at the river. Kavin sits beside her carefully maintaining a distance.

 **Purvi:** Kavin…she looks into his eyes ….Main tumhari kya hoon?

 **Kavin (shuts his eyes):** Purvi…he doesn't know what to reply. He himself is having a tough time figuring this out.

 **Purvi:** Meri taraf dekho Kavin…main tumhari kya hoon? Tumhari life me meri kya jagah hai? Hum dono ke beech kya rishta hai? She speaks in a heavy voice…aaj mera dil bahut dukhaa hai Kavin.. _You are my…._ she looks at him…tum you are my kehke rukh gaye…..main maanti hoon mujhe pata nahi mere mann me tumhare liye jo feelings hai who pyaar hi hai…magar aaj bhi main tumhare haan ka intezaar kar rahi hoon, main tumhare saath jeena chahti hoon..toh yeh pyaar hi hai….aur kahin naa kahin mera dil kehta hai..ki..she wipes the one tear that rolls down her eye…mera dil kehta hai..she looks into his soul through his eyes….Mera Dil kehta hai…Tum bhi mujhse pyaar karte ho…..

 **Kavin (shocked):** What?

 **Purvi (coming closer, edgy behavior):** Yeh pyaar nahi toh kya hai Kavin….tum mera itna khayal rakhte ho..tumhe meri har choti badi aadaton ke baare me pata hai…..tumhe yaad hai woh overnight beach picnic…maine toh pehle hi naa kehdi thi…tumne mere liye dada se baat ki..unhe manaaya..kyun Kavin? Kyunki tum chahte the naa..main tumhare saath aaoon..bolo..chahte the naa…

Kavin cannot speak anything –he just stares at her..

 **Purvi (holding his face):** Agar tumhe mujhse pyaar nahi hai..toh kyun uss din 2 mile chalkar gaye..sirf ek can Fanta kharidne? Haan?...jab maine tumhe Joyce ke saath dekha toh uss raat kyun mujhe explain karne aaye tum? Ki uske saath koi relation nahi hai …kyun Kavin? Kyunki tumhe laga mujhe jalan huyi..hai naa? Toh usse tumhe kyun farak pada? Mere jalne se tumhe kyun farak pada Kavin? Her questions are getting tougher for Kavin !

 **Purvi (crying now):** tumhe kya zaroorat thi mujhe date pe le jaane ki….uss raat mujhe khush karne ke liye kya kuch nahi kiya tumne…tumne mujhe who teddy kyun gift ki ?– jisme I love you likha tha? jab main chal nahi paayi toh mujhe apni god me kyun uthaa liya? Kyun meri gudiyaa ka naam rakha tumne? Tum kya ho mere? Haan..kiss haq se uska naam rakha?

 **Purvi (coming really close to his lips now, soft voice):** Tumne mujhe uss din kiss kyun kiya Kavin…haan..tum mujhe pyaar nahi karte ho naa..toh..phir kyun…

She closes the distance between them and kisses him. Kavin holds her tight and they both continue from where they had stopped that day !

Kavin gently caresses her hairs and Purvi moves in closer to him. The rolling tears of her eyes land on her lips – the salty taste of her tears brings Kavin back to his senses. He realizes with a shock – he is kissing Purvi ! he stands back trying to increase distance between them..

Purvi feels cold and opens her eyes – Kavin is standing apart from her and his face has an expression of shock and denial…

 **Purvi (holding his collars):** ab bhi tum kahoge..tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte…hamare beech kuch nahi hai? BOLOOOO….KUCH TOH BOLOOOO KAAVINNN…

Kavin looks on at her stunned..still no words come out of his mouth – his tongue is frozen!

 **Purvi (leaving his collars, sitting back defeatedly):** main thakk gayi hoon Kavin…she sits and sobs…kya main itni buri hoon…kya mujhe yeh jaanne ka bhi haq nahi hai ki mujhe manaa karne ki wajah kya hai…Suyash ne mujhe bina kuch bataaye chodd diyaa…aur tum...

She looks at him, he just stares back..

 **Purvi (very sad):** I am sorry Kavin….maine pata nahi kaise kaise sapne dekh liye…pata nahi apne aap ko kya samajh liyaa….shayad main pyaar ke kaabil hoon hi nahi….main tumhe aur pareshaan nahi karoongi….Goodbye Kavin..

She runs away from that place, dejected at the humiliation she has faced today. She wishes to end her life, escape this harsh punishment – she feels unloved, unattractive, unworthy!

Teena is surprised and scared to see a profusely crying Purvi rush inside the apartment.

 **Teena (scared):** Purviii…whats wrong? Tell me….stop crying

 **Purvi (crying):** Teena..I want to go away from here…right now…main Dada ke paas jaana chahti hoon..

 **Teena (hugging her):** Calm down..calm down first…..here sip some water..she gives her a glass of water. Purvi drinks it slowly..

 **Teena (stroking her back):** Are you feeling better..whats the matter? Are you nervous about your submission? Don't worry…things will work out just fine..shhhhh….

Purvi calms down and after some time goes to sleep. Teena sighs and places a blanket over her. She comes out to the drawing room and is shocked to see Kavin smoking away inside the apartment!

 **Teena (angry):** Are you freaking out of your mind? Smoking inside the apartment..put it out right now…the fire alarm will go off..

Kavin looks at her angrily and defiantly puffs away. He cannot think straight now..

 **Teena (pulling him to the patio):** Fine…you wanna smoke…Smoke here… She leaves, when he calls.

 **Kavin (tired voice):** Teena..please stay..

Teena senses he is very disturbed. She steps back inside and stands next to him. Kavin continues to blow smoke. He tries to talk but Teena can make out words are getting stuck in his throat. Finally she gives him a bear hug. Kavin starts to cry in that hug. She pats his back..

 **Teena:** shhhh…its okay Kavin…

He comes out of that friendly hug, turns his face and wipes his tears..

 **Teena:** Oh You Big Guy….i just saw you cry…so stop acting brave and tell me whats the matter..

 **Kavin :** I…I..broke someone's heart Teena..and I feel terrible..he starts to cry again..

 **Teena:** Kavin…..

 **Kavin:** Main bahut buraa hoon Teena…maine…galti se shayad usse sapne dikhaaye…aur..maine hi who saare sapne todd diye..

 **Teena:** Kavin…you have had your share of breakups..kitni ladkiyan aayi aur gayi…you became fine..chill..you will get over this one too..

 **Kavin:** yehi baat mere samajh me nahi aa rahi…maine kabhi itna buraa feel nahi kiya apne life me..i have not felt this crushed before..and Teena…this wasn't..this wasn't even a break up..

 **Teena:** What?

 **Kavin:** She said she loves me…and I..I…

 **Teena:** you what?

 **Kavin (running fingers through hairs):** Leave it Teena…I have a headache…I am going to sleep..she watches as he staggers out to his room.

 **Teena (softly):** huhh..You are in love Kavin…boy! You are madly in love…huhh..I wonder who that lucky girl is..

 **Purvi room**

 **Purvi (on phone):** Mrs Rai..aap? dada hai kya?

 **PurviM:** Nahi…who dono Taru ke ghar gaye hai…

 **Purvi (low voice:** Theekh hai..main baadme phone karti hoon..

 **PurviM (soft voice):** Purvi….tu bahut pareshaan hai kya? Apni Maa se nahi share karegi..

 **Purvi (tears flowing, trembling voice):** Main…main..pareshaan nahi hoon..samjhi aap..

 **PurviM (crying):** Betaaa…main tujhse haath jodke maafi maangti hoon…I am sorry..maine shayad jaane anjaane tumhaari zindagi barbaad kar di…main bahut guilty feel karti hoon..iss umar me tujhe kitna khush hona chahiye…aur tu aise ekdum udaas, nirass zindagi jee rahi hai….I am sorry betuuu…oh sorry…yeh haq toh sirf tere babuuu ka tha naa..

 **Purvi (heart melting):** Maaa…Maaa…please aap mat royiye..jo hua usme aapki koi galti nahi hai..meri..meri kismat hi shayad..please Maa…

They both cry on the phone for a long time.

 **PurviM:** acha..ab ronaa bandh kar….bol..tujhe kya pareshaani hai?

 **Purvi (crying):** Maa…mujhe waapas aana hai…aap logon ke paas…please…

 **Kavin room**

He is sitting with his back on a wall and playing catch with a ball. Its just a throw and catch, finally he flings the ball away. His phone chimes and he checks his email.

He thinks for some time and then gets up with a new determination and pulls out a bag. He starts throwing some clothes inside. Once he is satisfied, he drifts to a disturbed sleep.

 **Purvi room**

Purvi feels light hearted after talking to her mother. She grabs the photo frame (pic with her father) and hugs it to sleep….

Some hours later – the rising sun floods Purvi and Kavin's room with sunlight – a new day has dawned !

 **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Meri Jaan hai woh is now my most reviewed story with 427 reviews (still counting!)...I can only say a big thank you for loving this story...keep loving it...**

 **I was discussing this the other day with a ff friend of mine -Adi..what is the one thing that you all like about this story? I would love to hear this from you..please include a line or two in your reviews..it would just help me improvise...**

 **Yes...yes..Kavin will realise his love..the only worry is will he realise in time? kahin der naa ho jaaye !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Morning**

Teena is continuously asking Purvi to have her breakfast, but Purvi is busy in her book – atleast Teena feels she is.

 **Teena:** Purvi…have something to eat. There is still lot of time for your viva…Purviiii…

 **Purvi (mind):** Kya Kavin sach me mujhse pyaar nahi karta?…mera dil kyun nahi manta? Main do baar toh koshish kar chuki hoon…par woh koi jawaab hi nahi deta…main ab aur usse face nahi kar sakti…Maa se jo baat ki..wahi sahi hai….mujhe jaana hi hoga…

 **Teena (snatching the book away):** eat!...

Purvi nods and takes some cereal in a bowl and plays with it – just stirring it around in the milk.

 **Teena (Kavin room opens):** Hey chef boy!..you are late today…so we have just cereal today for breakfast.

 **Kavin (sitting down):** I am going out of town for two days…I have an interview..if everything works out..I am moving out..

Purvi stops stirring the cereal. Her eyes are brimming with tears but she just doesn't have the courage to lift her eyes and look at his face. She stifles the sob that's building up her throat. When she cannot bear it anymore, she gets up with an awkward jerk and rushes to the bathroom.

Kavin looks at her, his heart aches. He wants to run behind her, take her in his arms, wipe her tears (he is sure she is crying) but right now he just folds his fingers into a fist under the table.

 **Teena::** Ohhhh..Poor Purvi..she is so nervous about her submission today..she has hardly eaten anything….

 **Kavin:** hmm

 **Teena:** so..you planning to move haan..where are you planning to move but?

 **Kavin:** teena…you are okay with me moving out?

 **Teena:** Kavin..its your professional life…if you are getting a good opportunity you should try it out…we still will be friends..me, you and Purvi..we can meet up..

 **Kavin (eyes down):** hmm…I am trying a big hospital in the state of Georgia…

 **Teena (sitting down):** Georgia….thats so far Kavin….you sure about this?

 **Kavin: (covering his face):** I donno Teena…I really don't know…

 **Teena (soft voice):** Are you running away?

 **Kavin (removing hand):** What?

 **Teena:** Kavin…I saw you last night..i don't know if you know it yet or have realized it..but kavin…I think you are in love..and you are running away from it..

 **Kavin (fake laugh):** No way Teena….Love? that's bullshit..you know me..

 **Teena (looking in his eyes):** Yes..I know you Kavin…trust me you are in LOVE…accept it….

 **Kavin (deny, angry):** Shut up Teena..I am not in Loveee…I can never be….I am leaving now..I am getting late..he picks his bag and leaves.

He shuts the door and leans against it. He didn't wish Purvi for her submission. He didn't even say bye to her.

 **Purvi, bathroom**

She shuts her mouth to stifle her sobs that refuse to stop or die down. She feels sick in her stomach that Kavin may leave her. She may not be able to see him, touch him. She sits down supporting herself on the cabinet.

 **Purvi (mind):** Main kaise tumhe chodd ke jaaon Kavin….main hamesha tumhe apne aankhon ke saamne dekhna chahti hoon..yeh kyun ho raha hai mere saath…

 ** _PurviF:_** _betuuuu…mujhe maaf kar de…_

 ** _Kavin:_** _I am moving out…_

Purvi feels a great pain in her heart – this ache will not go away! She realizes he is leaving now, she has to take a look of him..she wipes her eyes and getting up still feeling weak, opens the door and rushes to the drawing room.

Teena is tidying up the drawing room. Purvi scans the room, he is nowhere.

 **Teena:** are you okay sweetie? Atleast drink some milk…Kavin left without having anything..

 **Purvi (shock):** Kaavin….left?

 **Teena:** hmm..just 2 min back

Purvi rushes to the patio – looking down below – trying to spot his car, to see his face. The traffic is sparse, he must have zoomed off. She stands there watching.

 **Teena:** Purvi…look at the time..we better leave..

 **Kavin, airport…**

 **Kavin (thinking what Teena said):** Am I in love with her?..he cannot take her name as he fears it will become true. Noooo..she deserves someone much better..someone who will be committed…for life…

 **Airport announcement for flight to Atlanta, Georgia….**

Kavin sees the people forming queue to get inside the plane. He looks at his boarding pass and his phone. He is expecting her to call…his heart somehere wants her to call…he doesn't know what they will talk..he just wants to hear her voice.

He looks up…the queue is short, the officer makes announcement for last boarding call. He again looks at his phone – no call yet. He sighs and walks up slowly to join the queue. Kavin is the last person to board the plane. The door shuts behind him. He cannot turn back now.

 **Purvi, submission**

 **Examiner:** So Miss Rai, could you please explain to us any 3 advantages of your distillation method over the reference methods..

 **Purvi (mind):** _I..I am sorry…I don't love you….You are my…._

 **Professor John:** miss Rai….Miss Rai..please answer the question..

Purvi snaps back and answers the question without paying attention to the words. Her mind and tongue are not in co-ordination. Its like two channels being run on a television at the same time!

 **Later, in the laboratory**

 **Professor John:** You did well today Miss Rai. I think your submission will come through..Congratulations! I would like to tell you that a research assistant position is available in our university. You should apply for it..I am sure after this submission you will get through easily.

 **Teena (excited, hugging Purvi):** Wow! Purvi…research assistant! That's great stuff….I am so happy for you..aren't you excited?

 **Purvi (hugging her, crying):** Thank you Teena…thank you so much…I will miss you..

 **Teena :** The post is right in our university…and we live in the same house…you dumb woman!

 **Purvi (hugging her tight):** Bye Teena..

 **Teena (worried):** Purvi…whats wrong? Where are you going? Purviii…..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** I am going back home…Dada ticket bhej rahe hai…I am leaving just the day after….

 **Teena:** Ohh..yeah you need a break…when are you coming back?

 **Purvi (sobbing, nodding her head no):** I am going back forever…main waapas nahi aa rahi hoon..

 **Teena (shocked):** what? Purvi…why?

 **Purvi (hiccupping):** I…..miss everything…mera mann nahi lag raha yahan…

 **Teena (holding her face):** I understand….you miss your family..its okay….we still will be friends…huhhhh..what a day…Kavin will move out soon and you are going to leave too…I will be all alone..

Purvi and Teena hug each other and cry bitterly.

 **Kavin, Atlanta**

Kavin clears his interview and has to join back the next week. He has to return and submit his resignation and move out of the apartments. There are many things going around his head when suddenly without a warning – Purvi's image pops up and he sits down with a thud.

 **Kavin (mind):** Purvi….main kaise kahoon usse ki main jaa raha hoon..he is frustrated…Kyun? Yeh baat usse kyun nahi bata sakta? Who kuch nahi hai mere liye..toh phir yeh baat bataane me itni hichki kyun?

He picks his phone and looks at her name in contact list. With a new determination he takes a deep breath and is about to press the name, when – Purvi calls him…he again stares at her picture, his phone rings continually, he doesn't want her face to disappear.

He doesn't pick the phone…..

 **Purvi, Houston**

Purvi's heart jumps with each ring. It stops beating the moment it ceases to ring. Kavin didn't pick it. She knows he is not busy as just 2 min back he spoke with Teena.

 **Purvi (mind):** Ohh..toh ab mujhse baat bhi nahi karna chahte tum….theekh hai..magar tumhi ne sikhaya mujhe apni dil ki baat bol do…

Purvi dials again and waits patiently for Kavin to pick it up. He again looks at her picture and now traces his finger on her face…..

He watches as the picture stops flashing – his phone goes dark. His face falls and then his phone suddenly glows.

 ** _You have a voice message…._**

He immediately presses the code and keeps the phone close to his ears.

 **Purvi voice:** Hi Kavin….mmm…congartulations..teena ne bataya..tumhare..tumhare naye job ke baare me..aur..aur yeh bhi ki tum jaa rahe ho…she sniffs…kavin..I..I am sorry…main jaanti hoon tum mere wajah se jaa rahe ho…please…meri wajah se aisa koi faisla mat lena jo tumhe apno se door kare..main samajh sakti hoon..main…main kuch nahi hoon tumhare liye..she halts..he knows she is wiping her tears….main apne aap se waise hi utnaa pyaar nahi karti..magar mujhe apne aap ko nafrat karne pe majboor mat karna…she breaks down..sobbing..Kavin's eyes fill with tears..

She controls her crying now..her voice is trembling, shaky now…

 **Purvi voice:** Kav..kavin….tumhe kahin jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai…main jaa rahi hoon..hamesha ke liye..tum sab ki zindagi se door….jaane se pehle sirf itna kahoongi..Thank you..ki tum meri zindagi me aaye..kuch pal khushi ke diye, thoda sahara diya…. _Babuuu ki tarah…_.she now smiles through her tears..tum bahut ache ho Kavin….bahut ache..

Ek last ehsaan karna…she stops…yeh message milne ke baad please mujhe phone mat karna….bahut mushkil se apne dil ko sambhaala hai….main bahut darpok hoon…bahut kamzor hoon..itni himmat nahi hai mujhme…tumhari awaaz sunke bhi shayad main jaa naa paaoon…she sobs again..main jaana chahti hoon..tumse door….please..mujhe phone bhi mat karna…Bye kavin..I…I Looo..the message stops..

Kavin looks at the phone, doesn't bother to wipe the tears flowing down his face. He packs his bag to return to Houston. His flight leaves in 2 hours.

 **Purvi, Houston**

Purvi opens her suitcase and is placing her clothes, books as a chore. Teena is moving in her room chatting and picking her stuff. Purvi does not hear anything..she goes back in time to the very first time she met him on plane…

 _Hi..I am Kavin..life pe pehli baar itna hassa hoon ki aasoo aa gaye.._

She realizes she has to travel all alone now. There will be no one to give her a shoulder to sleep. No one to help her if she gets stuck anywhere..

She is all packed, her flight is only in the evening at 8:30 pm. They will have to leave by 6 to the airport.

 **Teena:** Purvi, I am sorry..I need to go with Joe….I will be back by 5. You will be fine?

 **Purvi (tired, weak):** I am fine Teena….you go..

Purvi lies on the couch and shuts her eyes….Kavin's face comes in front. She gets up and walks to his room. She enters and sits on his bed. Her eyes have tears and she gingerly with trembling hand touches his pillow and bed spread.

She sobs holding her hands on her head and runs out, feeling his presence all around. Before leaving she has placed the teddy on his bed that he had gifted her. She feels dizzy and holds the couch and places her head weakly, she doesn't realise but she sleeps there.

 **Houston domestic airport**

Kavin steps out of the entrance and stops thinking what to do now. Teena has informed him that they will leave by 5 pm. He wants to honour Purvi's last wish – he doesn't want to go in front of her. He himself cannot get the guts to face her.

He hails a cab.

 **Cab driver:** where to sir?

 **Kavin (not sure):** Just drive to the river front..

The cab driver nods and plays the radio – jazz music! Kavin gets transported back to the same night. He remembers the way she looked, how she laughed..

 **Kavin(disturbed):** Could you turn off the radio please…

The cab driver turns it off. Kavin shuts his eyes…..the cab moves on slow…there is lot of traffic. He dozes off only to be woken up by the sound of a honk.. followed by another..he sits upright now..

 **Kavin (confused):** Whats the matter?

 **Cab driver:** It's a hold up sir…

Kavin rolls his window down and puts his head out - Cars are honking crazily…he can see a long queue of cars both sides..

The cab driver switches the radio on – it's the local news station..

 _…_ _..roads across Houston have terrible hold up…there are reports of a massive fire reported in one of the apartment blocks on 5_ _th_ _avenue.._

Kavin's heart beats fast..5th avenue is where they all live…

… _Thank you Roger..yes there are confirmed reports the fire has engulfed the top 5 floors of the Redland apartments on 5_ _th_ _avenue….The fire department has not confirmed any casualities yet..there are reports of people trapped in their homes….._

DHAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP..

The cab driver turns at this sound and is puzzled- there is no one in the back…He looks here and there and gets down from the cab…

….he can make out a faint outline of his passenger running full steam ahead -

Kavin is running blindly full steam, eyes blurred with tears… _Fire in Redland apartments….._ Thats where Purvi is right now..12th floor – apartment 121001..

…. _Mujhpe ek last ehsaan karna….mujhe phone mat karna…main jaa rahi hoon…_

 _…_ _.I….I…LOV….._

 **Kavin (mind):** Purviiiii…wait….wait for me…please…..

 **Will kavin reach on time?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Precap** : _Purvi is leaving Houston forever to go to India and Kavin has just reached Houston. He is coming home when he hears of a major fire in the apartment that he shares with Teena and Purvi. He leaves his cab and runs to ….Purviii…_

 _Read on…_

The scenery blurs by for Kavin – partly because of the speed in which he is running and mostly because his eyes are filled with tears. He reaches an interjunction and runs ahead even though the walk sign is red ! ( _In USA, everyone follows the walk signs strictly)…_

A speeding car brakes suddenly to avoid him. Two men pull him back.

 **Man:** watch out buddy….whats the hurry?

Kavin realizes and stands there taking a breather. His mind slowly functions and he taps his pockets, feeling his phone. He has left it in the cab! With his other luggage..he is desparate to talk to Purvi, he wants to know if she is safe, unhurt and ALIVE…..

 **Kavin (to a passerby):** excuse me…could I please…use your phone….please…

 **Passerby (disbelief):** What? Are you crazy?

 **Kavin (falling on his feet):** Please sir…please…just one call…I need to know about her….my brain…my brain will explode…

 **Passerby:** hey..you freak..leave me..i will call the cops…he pushes Kavin and runs away..

 **An indian man:** Excuse me…are you Indian?

 **Kavin:** Uncle..uncle please sirf ek call karna hai…Purvi…Purvi…Redland apartments..fire..

 **Uncle:** okay okay..yeh lo phone beta…

Kavin fumbles with the phone..he cannot remember her number…

 **Kavin (worried):** mujhe uska number…number yaad nahi aa raha….Oh God ! he trembles

 **Uncle:** relax..beta…shaant ho jaooo…2 min ke liye saas lo….aaram se..sab theekh hoga…baitho..yeh lo paani peelo.

The man offers water to Kavin, he sips some and closes his eyes. Purvi's smiling face comes in his mind.

He dials the 10 digits slowly, hesitating to press the call button. Finally he does so and holds it close to his ear, shutting the other ear so that he could listen to her..

He cannot get through her, he tries again and again. He just cannot. His mind thinks the worst scenarios, he is angry with himself…

He takes a quick decision and giving the phone back, runs again. He can hear 2 fire engines tearing down the street, wailing loudly. At a distance he can see black fumes up in the sky.. _Fire in Redland apartments.._

He tries to count the floors on fire – he counts 4 times – the fire has engulfed the 12th floor! Ignoring his racing heart and tiring legs, he rushes on ahead …blocked by police vehicles and a yellow barricade..

 **Officer:** Sir…you cannot go any further..

 **Kavin (stammering, scared):** My…my…apartment…12th floor…

 **Officer:** are you a resident? Kavin nods his head as Yes.

 **Kavin:** I..I..need to go..I have to go..he tries to move ahead..

 **Officer:** sir..I am sorry you cannot..please come to this side..we are collecting information about the residents…

He leads Kavin to another side of the apartment, all the while Kavin's eyes are on the burning floors..

 _Main jaa rahi hoon..hamesha ke liye…_

He breaks free and runs to the apartment entrance. The officer sprints behind and holds him by both his hands. Kavin struggles to break free..

 **Kavin (kicking, crying):** Leave mee…..I have to go…I have to gOOOOOOOOO..he yells…

 **Another officer:** Calm down mister! You can't go up…the fire is still raging..do you have any one of your own upstairs?

Kavin looks at the man blankly…..

Purvi's eyes are shut, she is vividly seeing some images.

 _Kavin hugging her, her father consoling her, she is on the merry go round with him, her father is playing house-house with her.._

 _Betuuuuuuu….khaana tayyar hai…aaja…._

 _Here is your omlette madame..just as you like it..Kavin places the plate in front of her…_

 _Suyash is getting married with Karishma….Kavin saying – I am not in love with you.._

She can hear sirens blaring in between, lots of disturbances – she opens her eyes – her eyes widen as she sees the thick black smoke…

 **Officer:** Sir….can you hear me…Sir..do you have anyone you know upstairs in any of the apartments…

 **Officer:** Who is upstairs? Sir…

Kavin can hear the question again and again in his ears..It rings loud and clear….

 ** _WHO IS UPSTAIRS…MAIN KAUN HOON TUMHARI….HAMARA KYA RISHTA HAI? Sirrr..Who is upstairs? KAUN HOON MAIN? KAUN HOON MAIN TUMHARI…TUMHARI….TUMHARI…_**

 **Kavin (loudly, expelling it out):** _ **MERI JAAAAAN HAI WHO…MERI JAAN….SHE IS MYYYY LIFE….**_

 **Officer:** Sir…we understand…Please calm down…we are looking for people…

 **Teena (stunned):** Kavin….Kavin ?

Kavin turns back. He sees Teena with a scared and worried look on her face..

 **Kavin (holding Teena arms, screaming at her):** Teeenaaaaaaaa…Where is Purvi…..Kyun akela chodaa tumne usse….Main…Main….Main jaa raha hoon…Usse lene..

 **Teena (horrified):** Kaaaavin…Are you mad? Tum nahi jaa sakte….

 **Kavin (hyper, hitting his head):** Haan…Main paagal ho gaya hoon..Teeena…I cannot live without her…I cannot…..

 **Teena (confused):** Kaavin..tum kya bol rahe ho?

 **Kavin (crying bitterly):** Teeena….Teena….I LOVE HER…..I REALLY LOVE HER..mujhe who chahiye…I just realized I love her…Teena….

 **Teena (consoling him):** Kavin….tum…kiski baat kar rahe ho?

 **Kavin (sobbing):** Pur…Purvi….I love her….he breaks down…

 **Teena (hugging him):** Kuch nahi hoga usse…they just broke into our apartment…Teena holds his face.. Purvi is not in there…

 **Kavin (question):** wh..what?...she is…she is not there…kahan gayi woh?

 **Teena (worried):** I don't know….uska phone nahi lag raha….

 **Kavin (scared, crying):** usse kuch ho toh nahi gaya naa….Teena? he hugs her tight, bawling loudly like a kid.

 **Teena:** Kavin..shhhh..shhhh..Joe is trying to look for her….

 **Kavin (trembling):** agar woh ek baar dikh jaaye…main usse kabhi kahin jaane nahi doonga….I promise Teena…I just need her now…I need her…

 **Girl Voice (in tension, from behind):** Teena…you are safe? Thank god…Teena…mera samaan…my flight…..

 **Teena (getting up, coming to her):** Purviii…Oh My God….where were you? I was sooo worried..she hugs her tight.

 **Purvi:** Main…park me thi..ghar par…ghar par mann nahi lag raha tha….she wipes her tears..main kaise jaoon ab? Mera saaman…mera passport..sab kuch upar hai..mera phonee….dada ko kaise bataoon..

 **Kavin (loudly):** PurvIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

He comes to her. She is shocked to see him. Her heart lifts for a second, the next moment it dies down.. seeing him in front of her – her worst fears come true! She steps back….

 **Kavin (holding her face,soft):** Purvi…tum theekh ho..

She nods her head, looking into his eyes – the next moment..his lips are on hers – demanding, making sure she is allright, Kavin grabs her body close to his, crushing, merging them together – so that she cannot leave him and go!

Purvi is shocked, her lips cannot stand the pressure – she can feel his warm tears on her cheek – he is locking her in his arms, he is sucking her life out….

 **Purvi (trying to talk):** Kavvggggg chhodoomffffffffffff..

Kavin is in his own world – just him and Purvi, he brings a hand upto her cheek – his fingers rub them slowly, his lips release the pressure and they are just full of love now – He is sure now, his life is back…

Purvi's heart understands – she loves him…she loves him dearly…she can never leave him and go..she doesn't want to. She lets him do what he wants !

Kavin hugs her like she means the world to him – gentle, loving, soothing hug – she places her head on his heart – she can hear his heartbeats as they slow down to a steady rhythm… he places a hand over her head and they both just stand there – eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling in tandem, contented, feeling warm and safe..

 **Officer:** excuse me sir…we checked into your apartment – there is no one inside…but I am afraid..there is nothing left..you have lost everything..

 **Kavin (holding Purvi in a bear hug):** No Officer…I have my everything here…I have my life with me….I am fine..

 **Officer (smiles):** Well…I wish you good luck…

Purvi looks at him with lots of questions in her eyes. Before he can answer any of them…

 **Teena:** I will take care of the apartment things…once you both are done..come to Joe's studio….we all can spend the night there…..Kavin…TELL HER….NOWWWWW !

 **Purvi:** Tell me what? Her heart beats rise again….can it be? No..it can't be that….

 **Kavin (tears in eyes, looking into her eyes, whisper):** I….I am in love with you…Purvi…I am in love…

He comes near to kiss her.. she steps back..

 **Purvi (tears):** No..

 **Kavin (trying to touch her):** Purvi…I..

 **Purvi (nodding head as No):** tum..tum jhooth bol rahe ho….

 **Kavin (desparate):** Nahi Purvi…main sach keh raha hoon…I cannot live without you…please believe me..

 **Purvi (angry):** toh uss din kyun kaha – ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte….kyun kaha? Mere sawaalon ka jawaab kyun nahi diya? Kitna poocha tumse….hamara rishta kya hai? Tumne koi jawaab nahi diya…she sobs..aaj jab main jaa rahi hoon….toh tum keh rahe ho ki…

 **Kavin:** I LOVE YOU..haan Purvi main aaj keh raha hoon..I love you…kyunki aaj maine samjhaa…tum meri kya ho? **TUM MERI JAAN HO…** aur apne jaan ki kadar tabhi hoti hai..jab who jaa rahi hoti hai…Marne waala apni zindagi chahta hai Purvi..aur tum wahi zindagi ho… …he comes closer to her, holds his face in his hands…he pleads with her…Main..Main jeena chahta hoon Purvi….Mujhe meri zindagi chahiye…

He looks at her – he is breathless, he needs oxygen, he needs her….

Purvi provides his much needed life saving elixir – she gently kisses him, slowly filling his heart with love, happiness and passion.

 **Purvi (holding his face):** Agar main tumhari zindagi hoon…tum bhi toh meri saanse ho..tum mera saath kabhi chodoge toh nahi naa..I love you Kavin..Love you so much…

They both hug each other tight – their lives are back…On one hand they have lost everything they had ..on the other hand they have gained – their Lives back!

 **Night, Joe's studio apartment**

Teena opens the door to see the lovey dovey couple in front. She hugs them both together.

 **Teena (tears):** Guys…I am sooo happy…I can't tell you…you idiot! She punches Kavin…you finally fell in love….

 **Kavin (hugging her):** Yes Teena…isne fasaaya mujhe…he points to Purvi…she stares at him in shock..

 **Teena:** tumhare taraf se main isse maarti hoon Purvi….fasaaya haan! Jaanti ho aaj Kavin ko pehli baar itnaa darra hua dekha…mujhe itne saalon se jaanta hai…I am his best buddy…but he never even asked about my safety….aate hi bas Purvi! Purvi…Purvi…he was bothered just about you…

 **Kavin (holding Purvi):** She is precious Teena..just precious…

 **Night**

Purvi manages to inform Abhijit about the condition back here. After assuring them about her safety, she chats with Teena…

 **Teena:** we just have one bedroom here Purvi…Joe will be fine if we both girls use it…

 **Purvi (holding her hand):** Teena…you take the bedroom with Joe..I want to be with Kavin…

 **Teena (kissing her forehead):** yes…you both should..Good night…

Teena retires to her bedroom. Purvi gets up and looks for Kavin. She comes out of the small cabin like house and sees him laid down on a hammock staring at the stars.

She comes near him and swings the hammock slightly. He looks up and smiles at her.

 **Kavin:** you wanna join me?

 **Purvi:** ispe? Aur yeh toot gaya toh?

 **Kavin:** tum itni moti dikhti toh nahi ho..

 **Purvi (swinging hammock more):** Kyaa kaha?

He grabs her and she falls on him. He holds her tight with one hand and with the other steadies the swinging hammock.

She looks into his eyes as they both swing and slowly come to a halt. He caresses her hairs, she kisses his hand. She places her head on his chest – he shifts her so she can rest her head on his arm and he can squeeze her close to him….they both stare at the stars above…

He takes his free hand and intertwines with hers – he turns and kisses her forehead. He smiles as she closes her eyes and softly kisses her lips.

 **Kavin (hugging her, whisper):** How do you feel?

 **Purvi (looking at him):** I feel nice..that you love me…that we aretogether…she looks up to him with a question mark….but….kitne din?

 **Kavin:** Purvi…aise kyun puch rahi ho

 **Purvi:** Kavin..main jaanti hoon..you don't believe in marriage…so..

 **Kavin:** so?

 **Purvi (sighs):** lets not talk about it now..aaj hi toh sab acha hua hai..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..meri samajh me nahi aa raha hai..main kya karoon…ek taraf we are together now..doosri taraf mera naya job….

 **Purvi:** Kavin…raat bahut ho gayi hai…aaj ka din bahut hectic tha…I think we should sleep now…kuch kaam kal p bhi chod dete hai…

 **Kavin (naughty):** hmmm….you think 'we' should sleep?...come on lets sleep..he settles on top of her tickling her.

 **Purvi:** hahahhaha…leave me….

 **Kavin (stops, looks into her eyes):** Never….i never want to leave you..ever…

 **Later, drawing room – sofa**

 **Kavin (pulling blanket on her, hugging):** Good night, my sleeping beauty..

 **Purvi:** sleeping beauty?

 **Kavin (whispering in her ears):** yes…my sleeping beauty….jisse main roj subah kiss karke uthaaonga…

They both sleep with dreams of a new, beautiful – tomorrow morning…..

 **So...I hope you all are happy..They are together...One last chapter remains...we have to see how they live happily together...Thank you all for the great love shown to this simple story of love**

 **Love you all...**


	20. Chapter 20

Kavin and Purvi finally decide to give their new relationship some time and not rush.

 **Airport**

 **Kavin (holding Purvi hand and kissing it):** Kya hua? aise mooh mat latkaoo naa…main kaise jaoonga phir?

 **Purvi (hugging him):** Mat jaoo naa phir…I will miss you…

 **Kavin (kissing her forehead):** I will miss you too..but hum dono ne milke decide kiya hai naa..tum apni research pe concentrate karo..aur main apne naye job pe….bas ek-do saal ki baat hai naa…

 **Purvi (tears, fear):** Kavin…tum mujhe bhool toh nahi jaooge naa?

 **Kavin (smile):** Toh chalo..tum bhi chalo mere saath….waise bhi last time flight me akela bahut darr gaya tha…aaj bhi bahut darr lagega mujhe..

 **Purvi (hugging):** Jaldi aana…I will wait for you..

He bids goodbye to a tearful Purvi. She watches him join the line of passengers for security check. She cannot watch him go and turns to leave..

 **Kavin:** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

She turns to see him running towards her, breathless..

 **Kavin (breathless):** Main…I..forgot completely….

 **Purvi (fear):** Kya hua? kuch …kuch bhool gaye tum?

 **Kavin (nodding):** Haan….bahut important kaam..

 **Purvi:** Kya?

 **Kavin (coming closer):** yehi…ki…I love you…he kisses her in public, she feels shy and hides her face in his chest.

Purvi reaches home all sad and gloomy. She opens the door of her room and sits on the bed dejectedly. She and Teena have moved to a new apartment after the fire incident.

 **Teena:** Purviii…there you are …ohhh my poor girl…missing him already.. Teena hugs her.

 **Purvi (sad):** Mujhe acha nahi lag raha hai…Kavin chala gaya..I am scared Teena…

 **Teena:** why?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi…agar woh mere paas hi rahe hamesha…toh kitna acha hoga naa..

 **Teena:** Love is difficult Purvi..beautiful but difficult..waise its too early to ask..but what have you guys decided? You gonna marry?

 **Purvi (looking up):** Shaadi? ….I don't know Teena..she sighs…I still believe in marriage…commitment but main kisiko force nahi karna chahti…Suyash ne mujhse zabardasti shaadi ki ..and maine Babuu ko kho diyaa..she has tears in her eyes…main Kavin ko nahi kho sakti…isliye jaisa chal raha hai…chalne deti hoon…

 **Teena:** what about your family? Are they okay?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** I haven't told them yet..sahi waqt aane pe dada aur bhabhi se baat karoongi..

 **Teena:** I am sorry…I think I made you cry..I have something for you..that will cheer you up…close your eyes..

Purvi closes her eyes, Teena hands a gift wrapped box to her…

 **Purvi (surprise):** Whats this Teena?

 **Teena:** Kavin gave it to me…he asked me to give it to you…usse pata tha tumhara mood sad hoga…who tumhe hamesha khush dekhna chahta hai….Open it ! I am excited to see..

Purvi hurriedly unwraps the package. There is a photo frame with a picture of Purvi and her babuuu…it was previously destroyed in the fire..

 **Purvi (hugging it):** Love you Kavin…..Thank you…she fondles the picture and places it on her bedside table.

She picks up the next gift – it's a teddy – with I love you written on its bow-tie.

 **Teena:** awwwwww…he is shoooo cute….she hugs Purvi….

 **Night, on phone**

 **Kavin:** Did you like the gifts?

 **Purvi:** Of course…it was sweet of you Kavin…..Thanks..

 **Kavin:** I miss you…sweetheart..

 **Purvi:** Kavin…aaj pehla din hai…aur abhi se aisi haalat

 **Kavin (sighing):** Yeah…I know…shayad isiko pyaar kehte hai….kya karoon…Phass gaya..

 **Purvi:** acha tumne phir se teddy kyun di mujhe?

 **Kavin:** ek sach baat kahoon…pichli baar jab teddy li thi tumhare liye…mera iraada sirf tumhe khush karne ka tha….tumne kaha tha tumhare babuuu tumhe hamesha teddy gift karte the….aaj main yeh teddy tumhari udaasi door karne de raha hoon…he is my way of telling you – Keep smiling beautiful !

 **2 years later**

Purvi has finished her higher studies and is now a reasearcher in the university in Houston. Kavin is also working in a good position in a big hospital in Atlanta. They both are still in love and meet up frequently.

They are now in Houston to attend Teena and Joe's wedding. Purvi is the bridesmaid and Kavin is the best man.

After the wedding all the unmarried girls gather at a place. Teena will be throwing her bouquet and whoever catches will next get married as per tradition.

Kavin watches Purvi standing away from the crowd.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..tum nahi jaa rahi ho? Tumhe shaadi nahi karni..

 **Purvi:** Kaun karega mujhse shaadi?

 **Kavin:** bahut ladke hai yahan..woh dekho…who white coat waala ladka kabse ghoor raha hai….main baat karoon..

 **Purvi:** Shut up Kavin !

 **Kavin (joking):** acha theekh hai..woh white coat waala naa sahi..yeh black coat waala kaisa laga..he points to himself..

 **Purvi (hugging him):** Yeh black coat waala toh mujhe bahut acha lagta hai….I love you..

 **Kavin:** Hmmm..toh baat chalooon?

Purvi looks at him with sad eyes, she knows he is just joking.

 **Teena:** Purviiiiiiii….what are you doing there..come join these girls..I am about to throw my bouquet..

 **Purvi:** you carry on Teena…I am fine like this…Kavin notes the sadness in her eyes..

Teena throws the bouquet and it lands just next to Purvi even though she is standing far away. Purvi is hugged by Teena.

 **In the car, driving home**

 **Kavin (looking at Purvi):** Purvi..agar who bouquet tumhe mila..iska matlab sach me tumhari shaadi ho jayegi

 **Purvi (looking out):** Yeh sab sirf baaten hai Kavin..

 **Kavin:** so you want to get married or not?

 **Purvi:** hum pehle bhi baat kar chuken hai naa….you donot believe in marriages and I am fine with it…

 **Kavin:** magar tum shaadi me believe karti ho…I know that…phir tum kyun aise mere saath relation me ho?

 **Purvi:** main shaadi me believe karti hoon…meri ek shaadi ho chuki hai…. …shaadi sirf customs, rituals nahi…shaadi me do log ek doosre ko samajhte hai, respect karte hai, pyaar karte hai..tum yeh sab toh karte hi ho….

 **Kavin:** But…

 **Purvi:** Kavin….lets not talk about it..

 **2 days later**

Purvi is packing her luggage to go to India to meet her family. Kavin hugs her from behind.

 **Kavin:** Tum jaldi waapas aa jaao….3 weeks bahut zyaada hai..

 **Purvi:** Kavin..jabse yahan aayi hoon..pehli baar ghar jaa rahi hoon…thode din toh bitaane do family ke saath

 **Kavin (hugging her):** Bahut darr lag raha hai mujhe Purvi..

 **Purvi:** kiss baat ka?

 **Kavin:** pata nahi..mera mann nahi kar raha tumhe itni door akele bhejne kaa..Yeh India America se itnaa door kyun hai?

 **Purvi (hugging him):** Mann toh mera bhi nahi hai…akele itni door….jab India se USA aayi thi…toh mujhe tum mil gaye the…is baar

pata nahi…shayad koi aur mil jaaye..she smiles at him. Kavin frowns.

 **Airport**

 **Kavin:** Bye sweetheart…tumne apni vomiting waali medicine le li naa..

 **Purvi (dull face):** Hmm…le li..I will miss you..

She waves a bye to him. She completes all her formalities and settles down at the boarding gate. She feels a strange sadness, an emptiness in her heart. She picks her phone to call Kavin, her calls go unanswered.

She is worried and hesitatingly enters the airplane. She tries again and again to call him, the airhostess asks her to shut off her mobile.

She looks around – she sees a pregnant lady just in front of her, comforted by her husband. She is reminded of the last time she travelled all alone feeling helpless and sad. She closes her eyes and braces for the plane to take off.

 **Purvi (tears, mind):** I miss you so much Kavin….

 **Kavin voice:** I am with you Purvi..always..

She opens her eyes at the voice and looks around – there is no one. She gets up, she is sure she heard his voice.

 **Airhostess:** Please be seated..we are taking off

 **Purvi (looking here and there):** Did you just see someone here…now?

 **Airhostess:** ma'm..Please be seated…put on your seatbelt..

 **Purvi (disbelief):** Kavin…oh god….kahin main paagal toh nahi ho rahi hoon…

 ** _Pilot:_** _We are taking off…hope you all have a nice flight.._

Purvi's mind is racing, she is hardly paying attention. She takes a glimpse of the speeding wheels and feels the familiar roller-coaster feeling in her stomach. The same fear is back !

She shuts her eyes, tears roll off her eyes…and at that time she hears a male voice – praying loudly ! Just like the time she was flying to USA from India… She opens her eyes and wipes the cloud of tears..

 **Purvi (loudly, surprised):** Kaaavinnn…tum…tum yahan…..

 **Kavin (scared look):** Purviiiii…chup raho….mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai..he starts praying again..

Purvi starts laughing – she still finds the sight damn funny..Kavin stops praying, opens his eyes and joins in her laughter. They look at each other and laugh till the plane finally takes off and is airborne.

 **Purvi (sighing):** God! Kavin….i can't believe..tum…yahan?

 **Kavin (kissing her hand):** TUmhe aise akele chodne ka bilkul mann nahi tha…so..chance liya…luckily tickets available thi..

 **Purvi (big eyes):** Reallly? Tumne sach me yeh kiya? Tumhara saaman? Oh my god…tum paagal ho….

 **Kavin (looking in her eyes):** ek..ek aur wajah hai..

 **Purvi (question):** Kya?

 **Kavin (taking a deep breath):** tumse kuch poochna thaa..

 **Purvi:** Kya? Kavin….kya pakk raha hai tumhare dimaag me?

 **Kavin (holding her hands tight):** Purvi… **WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Purvi is stunned..they are airborne more that 10,000 ft in air….they only have clouds for company outside the plane, they are surrounded by strangers all around…some are sleeping, most of them watching something, reading, eating – everyone is busy in their worlds…No one has heard or paid attention to what Kavin just asked!

 _WILL YOU MARRY ME? The one question Purvi never expected to hear from him….Yet the one single question she wanted to hear from him…._

 _WILL YOU MARRY ME? Kavin had dreaded this feeling, this question his whole life…yet he awaited the answer to this question with bated breath…counting seconds as they ticked by….not ready to breathe until his 'Sleeping Beauty' permitted him to Live…._

 **Kavin:** Purvi….

 **Purvi (blink eyes):** Haan…

 **Kavin (happy):** Sach? You mean Yes to my question?

 **Purvi:** No…

 **Kavin (shocked):** Purviii..She is silent.

 **Kavin (small voice):** Purvi..please…bataoo naa..

 **Purvi (tears, whisper):** Kyun Kavin…..aaj achanak…

 **Kavin:** main samajh gaya ….jo ladka itne din tak shaadi ke naam se bhaagta tha..aaj khud shaadi ki baat kar raha hai..you don't believe me?

 **Purvi (holding his hand):** No Kavin…aisa nahi hai..I love you…and mujhe yakeen hai…tum bhi mujhse bahut pyaar karte ho…magar main tumpe koi commitment force nahi karna chahti….tum jaante ho meri shaadi pehli toot chuki hai….Main Suyash se pyaar nahi karti thi…she holds his face..magar iss baar mujhe pyaar hua hai..aur iss baar agar uss pyaar ko kho diya…main marr jaoonggi…she cries..

 **Kavin (hugs her):** tum jaanti ho…mujhe tumse pyaar kab hua?

 **Purvi:** kab?

 **Kavin:** jab maine tumhe pehli baar dekha…roni surat ke saath…she hits him…hahhahah…yes Purvi….There was something so attractive about you..I wanted to protect you, wipe your tears away..keep you happy forever..

Jab hum airport pe bichadd gaye..maine bas pray kiya tha..tum mujhe mil jaoo..ek baar aur..bass…aur wahi hua…I was sure we were destined to be together..tumhe yaad hai tumne mujhe uss park me itne sawaal kiye the….aur maine koi jawaab nahi diya tha…I was stunned Purvi…maine jo bhi kiya tha tumhare liye..there was a force that made me do that…jab tumne eke k sawaal kiya….i was shocked…tumhara har word..it made perfect sense to me..main yeh sab kyun kar raha tha? Because I loved you….yehi sach hai..

Jab mujhe pata chala hamare ghar me aag lagi hai…I was just devastated..the thought of being away from you forever crushed me..his eyes have tears, Purvi places her hand to wipe it, he stops her and kisses her fingers…he wants them to flow out, uninterrupted !

Uss din mujhe pata chala…I cannot live without you..main kuch bhi kar jaata tumhe apne paas rakhne…jab maine tumhe gale lagaya..main chahta tha tum bas mere saath aise hi rehna..2 saal se tum mere saath ho..we have seen ups and downs, happiness and tears..love and fights…all of it…but naa tumne mera saath chodaa naa maine tumhara..

Haan yeh sach hai…main shaadi me believe nahi karta thaa..whatever be the reasons! But…I love you…aur tumne kaha tha shaadi me pyaar, respect hota hai..I want to give you that respect..main iss bandhan me bandhna chahta hoon.. … … its not restrictive…its actually freeing…to know that we will be together forever…..

He joins his forhead to hers – **_Purvi…Shall we be tied forever in the bond of love, trust and respect..Forever?_**

Purvi hugs him tight and whispers a breathless ' **YESSS'** in his ears !

 **Lady passenger (seat upfront Kavin and Purvi):** Did she say yes? I would have said Yes to you…

 **Purvi (holding his hand):** Sorry….he is mine…he is already taken…she kisses him !

Purvi and Kavin get married soon and live in USA.

 **Some years later**

 **Purvi:** Kavin….Kavin…kuch toh bolo…tum kabse chup ho…mera…mera dil ghabra raha hai…

 **Kavin (tears in eyes):** I….I am sorry Purvi…

 **Purvi (fear):** Sorry..why Kavin?

 **Kavin:** I am in love…with someone else…

 **Purvi (shocked):** what?

 **Kavin:** kya karoon Purvi…yeh toh hona hi thaa…

 **Purvi (crying):** Kyun Kavin?

 **Kavin:** Kyunki uski shakal hubahu tumhari tarah hi hai….wahi naak, wahi hoth, wahi aankhen…I am sure uska mann bhi tumhari tarah hi hoga….main kisi aur ki nahi apni 'choti sleeping beauty' ki baat kar raha hoon…he hands the small bundle of joy (their baby girl) to a crying Purvi….

 **Kavin (hugging and kissing her forehead):** Main tumhare alwaava kisi bhi ladki se itnaa saara pyaar kar sakta hoon kya? Sivaaye tumhari parchaayi ke? Thank you jaan….I love you….

 **Purvi (angry, crying):** I hate you Kavin…..tumne mujhe darra hi diyaa..

 **PurviM:** Purvi…kya chote bacho jaise ro rahi ho…kitna khayal rakha hai Kavin ne tumhara..aur tum usse maar rahi ho?

 **Kavin:** Thank you Sasoomaa…

 **Purvi (complaining):** Dada …dekha naa aapne? Kavin ne kaise daraaya mujhe…isse toh kuch nahi bol rahe ho aap?

 **Abhijit (laughing):** tum bhi naa paagal ho Purvi….iski baaton me aa gayi..sab hormones ka natijaa hai…Tarika bhi aise hi karti thi..

 **Tarika:** Kya kaha?

They all start arguing about their past incidents. No one realizes, but the lovebirds – Purvi and Kavin quickly steal a kiss right in front of them. The crying baby brings everyone's attention to them !

 **Tarika (eyes open wide):** Hooooo….abhi do min pehle Purvi tum Kavin ko maar rahi thi..ab achanak pyaar aa gaya..

 **Kavin:** Bhabhi…mera pyaar toh aur badh gaya…ek saath 2 Purvi jo hai ab meri life me..

 **Purvi (whispering):** tumhare paas 2 Purvi hai..mujhe bhi 2 Kaavin chahiye..

 **Kavin (whispering):** Tumne mere mann ki baat cheen li…bahut jaldi yeh ichaa bhi poori kar deta hoon..

The baby girl cries again…

 **Purvi:** Oh god…yeh meri beti hai..yaa sauten….tumhare saath 2 min rehne nahi deti mujhe..

 **Kavin (picking girl up and cooing):** Sorry Purvi..filhaal sauten hi samajh lo….the baby girl makes a happy sound..

 **Some more years later**

 **Purvi:** Kaavin….Kaavin…utho….mujhe sleeping beauty bulaate the naaa…ab khud kya ho?

 **Kavin (sleepy):** Agar main sleeping beauty hoon…toh waise hi uthaao jaise sleeping beauty ko uthaaya tha..story me

Purvi gets up to go, he pulls her and kisses her..

 **Kavin (breathless):** Hhuuuuhhh…Good morning..

 **Purvi:** Utho…warna who abhi aa jayegi…

They hear a knock on their bedroom door. The door opens and a small girl runs and climbs on the bed settling on Kavin's chest…

 **Kavin (kissing her):** Good morning my darlinggggg

 **Girl:** good monning Dadaaaaaa…I am hungry

 **Kavin:** oh my god…..I will make my special breakfast for my love…

 **Girl:** dadaaaaaa…we going fishy today?

 **Purvi:** Kavin..tum usse fishing le jaa rahe ho?

 **Kavin (hugging the baby):** Of course…aaj meri date hai..meri Amara (meaning beloved) ke saath..tum chal rahi ho?

 **Amara:** No…..No Mammaa…only Amaara and dadaaaa…

 **Purvi:** maine kaha thaa naa…meri beti nahi..meri sauten hai…he is mine..she pulls Kavin possessively towards him.

 **Amaara (angry):** Nooooo…Dadaaaaa is mine…he is mine..she pulls him with her small hands..

Kavin feels pulled from both sides, he pulls both of them towards himself. They all fall on the bed – Purvi and Amara on his chest. He hugs them both tight and kisses their heads..

 **Kavin:** I love you both !

The three of them laugh and tickle him….Their bedside table has one big photo frame – it has three pictures that tell their story….

 ** _Purvi and her babuuuu…Kavin and Purvi…Kavin and Amaraa…all the pics with the same pose, oozing love, trust and respect ! – Happily ever after….._**

 ** _…_** ** _..THE END…._**

 **Hahhhhh...This story comes to an end...Thank you all for the love for this story...I just cannot thank you enough! I am overwhelmed that you all loved this story so much ! I hope I lived up to your expectations...Keep giving me your views and comments...**

 **I will be off FF for about 10 days...I shall update my remaining stories once I return...till then take care and happy reading !**


End file.
